Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2
by timmycam15
Summary: It was a HUGE race around the world that 18 teams have participated in. Now, it's back, for a SECOND SEASON! Join Don, as he hosts a second Ridonculous Race, filled with 20 teams, who are racing around the world, for 1,000,000 dollars!
1. The Characters and Teams

Hey guys! This is timmycam15 here, and I have decided to make a Ridonculous Race 2.0! I had an original one with 15 new teams and 5 veterans (which I never even had the chance to post onto this site), but I scrapped that one in favor for a much better version I have decided to come up with. Here are the characters that will be starring in this show…

 **Host: Don -** I mean, how can anyone else host the Ridonculous Race, except for Don? He's reliable, he's funny, and he's always serious, yet fair, towards the racing teams.

 **Teams -** (NOTE: _italics_ mean that character has debuted in Total Drama)

 **Unlikely Best Friends -** _Gwen_ & _Courtney_ \- Two girls; one's a 'CIT' looking for redemption, the other's a goth with a cold shoulder, but a deeper feeling inside. They are the Unlikely Best Friends! Both have debuted in Total Drama Island.

Courtney is a perfectionist who thinks that she has it all. Unfortunately, because of her sucky reputation on reality television, and going through three seasons of being one of the most hated contestants in the games, she is trying to seek some redemption. Sure, she may be uber-competitive, but she can be polite and social to others. She signed up for the race to try and reform her friendship with Gwen.  
Her partner Gwen, comes off as sour and sarcastic. But she's only trying to be wary of everyone else. Like Courtney, she debuted in Total Drama Island. Half of the seasons she's been in were where she came off strong and finished in high placements, or was sabotaged by other contestants into medium to lower rankings. She and Courtney made up briefly in All-Stars after a falling-out involving the controversial Love Triangle, but it all ended when Courtney had a chart that involved destroying her own competition. Now, she does NOT want anything to do with Courtney at all.

A possibility of winning a million dollars would be great for both of them, but would Courtney screw things up with Gwen again? Or will they finally make up?

 **BFFFL's -** _Katie_ & _Sadie_ \- Short for 'Best Female Friends for Life', Katie and Sadie are two ambitious, happy-go-lucky girls who just want to have fun.

Katie is a cheerful and 'ready-for-action' dancer. She loves to listen to music, as well as dance to it. She also likes to fawn over attractive boys (she may be in luck, as there are some pretty ones!). She premiered on Total Drama Island along with her best friend, Sadie. Unfortunately, she did not last that long in the competition. And to add insult to injury, she was separated from Sadie! But she's hoping that coming back onto another reality tv game show would help redeem her and Sadie's competition.

Sadie is Katie's best friend. Like Katie, she's a dancer with a huge taste in music and boys. However, she tends to be more emotional than her best friend; she gets upset when she knows that she'll get separated from Katie, she'll lash out when she gets provoked, etc. But that won't stop her from trying to get one million dollars, $500,000 if you say they would split the money.

Both of these girls are ready to take on the race, though they are going to be faced with 'Botch-Or-Watches', in which one of them will get separated. Will they win this game? We'll see!

 **Young Farmers -** _Scott_ & _Rodney_ \- One's a dirt farmer who's looking for a change in his image, the other's a muscular farmer who's calling for love. They are Scott and Rodney, aka the George and Lennie of the race.

Scott debuted in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, where he came off as a schemer. He purposely makes his own team lose just to eliminate the competition. However, Scott is more of a sad sack, having a horrible childhood, thinking of the first time he and his parents had an argument as his 'favorite' memory, his extreme phobia for one mutant shark that has a blood lust against him, and his villain status being downgraded in Total Drama: All-Stars. He hopes to come back, wanting to prove that he wants to change himself. And he's gonna do it right here!

His partner, Rodney, had debuted on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. He's a sweet man, though his strength is much bigger than his brain. He thinks females giving him simple offerings, or nice looks towards him, are acts of love. In private, he's very poetic about gaining love. But in public, when he talks to a girl, he tends to screw up due to his lack of courage. He wants to prove that he can have the courage to speak.

These farmers aren't afraid of what's gonna happen, but they will face a TON of challenges, whether it is a tricky challenge, or a big fear that they're up against.

 **Jocks -** _Tyler_ & Oscar - These two are college jocks; with one being a clumsy one, the other being a better-off, yet friendly one. Meet Tyler and Oscar!

Tyler is extremely determined about the race. He debuted in Total Drama Island, and has proved that he has some skills. Keyword: Proved. Why do you ask? Because Tyler may love the sports, but he is anything but physical. He is a pain magnet, who can easily get himself (and others) injured. It is also known that Tyler is bad at keeping secrets. But when he heard about the Ridonculous Race 2.0, he could not turn it down! But we'll see how he performs - IF he performs!

Oscar is Tyler's opposite. Though he may be clumsy at times, he is actually proven to be much more physical than his partner. He can recall in his high school years, that he was on the track team, basketball team, and football team, where he has proven to be excellent at them. Unfortunately, he hates telling the truth. He knows that Tyler is bad at sports, but he refuses to say that to him if it means losing his friendship with him. With the race, he'll try and balance out his team's power, based on physicalities, that is.

This duo will do whatever it takes to win the race. They won't stop until they finish last place, which, according to them, probably won't happen.

 **Brothers -** _Alejandro_ & Jose - Two Spaniard brothers with the same ego, same charm, and same tricks up their sleeves. One thing that flaws them is that the older brother treats the younger one like crap.

Alejandro debuted on Total Drama World Tour. He was actually the main villain of the game. He grew up learning how to be conniving yet charming. He has managed to spite and cause trouble for the female contestants on World Tour. However, while he grew up, his brother always one-upped him and sabotaged his daily routines, much to his embarrassment. And he always hates being called 'Al'. He was originally going to sign onto the show with his lover, Heather. But his brother, well, we'll dive right into him right now and see.

Jose is just as narcissistic and spiteful as his younger brother… but better. MUCH better. In fact, he takes great pride in harassing and bullying his younger brother. He will not hesitate in calling Alejandro 'Al', nor sabotaging his life. After what happened in All-Stars, where Jose appeared as a guest, Jose thinks that he's about to lose some charm. So he decided to take on some activities that Alejandro cannot, as a way to piss Alejandro off. When Alejandro signed up for the show with Heather, Jose just scribbled Heather's name off and wrote his own, calling him and Alejandro 'the Brothers'. He signed up with Alejandro just to piss the latter off more.

Will these brothers ever make up? Or will they fight till the end of days?

 **Town Heroes -** Harvey & Lewis - One's a firefighter, the other's a police officer. They are the Town Heroes!

Harvey has been a firefighter for 7 and a half years. He is courageous, helpful, and would always want to get the job done. Right now, he is in his late 40s, but it seems that there is nothing stopping him any time soon. Harvey is known for saving the mayor's cat, which was stuck in the mayor's burning bedroom. When he heard that a second Ridonculous Race was coming to light, he decided to sign up.

He and his cop friend, Lewis, have known each other since Lewis was a junior cop. Lewis is a serious, yet sloppy young man. It's not that he hates cleaning up after himself, he hasn't had the time to organize his workplace. Even then, Lewis has a stressful life, as he lives with his parents, his brother had been killed by a wanted criminal, and his girlfriend dumped him for a rich doctor. When Harvey asked him to join him on the second Ridonculous Race, he could not say no as an answer.

These two are pretty strong, but will the competition prove to be much for these men?

 **Lesbians -** Seren & Mitzy - We've seen heterosexual couples, but have we seen homosexual ones? Well you're in luck, because Seren and Mitzy are one!

Seren is a DJ who loves listening to pop and techno music. Growing up, she lived with her anti-LGBTQ family down south. Because of that, she grew bitter and rebellious, finally leaving them at the age of 14, traveling up north, where she got her DJ job at a nightclub at Niagara Falls. There, she met Mitzy, and they immediately started dating. Seren signed herself and Mitzy up in the second Ridonculous Race 2.0 just to show all the anti-LGBTQ people that LGBTQ people like herself are strong.

Mitzy is the calmer, more mellow half of the team. She lived with her bisexual father, teaching her that there is no problem in what romantic path she chooses (she was a lesbian to begin with, but she didn't want to become one to follow her dad's footsteps). She is also a sports major; she's a member of her school's female basketball team and lacrosse team. As mentioned in Seren's bio up above, the duo hit it off. She can somewhat tolerate Seren's sour attitude, but she thinks that maybe a race would calm her down.

This pair will prove that nothing is wrong with being who you really are, and they will head onto the race just to prove it.

 **Homecoming Couple -** Carla & Terrence - This team has the guts, and all of the glory! Meet Carla and Terrence, the homecoming couple!

Carla is an ambitious, spunky, carefree cheerleader. She is popular with girls back at her school. She is known as the 'gossiping queen'. Every girl wants to be just like Carla, while the boys want to date Carla. But out of all of those boys, she dated Terrence, and the duo were both nominated to become homecoming couple. The couple seemingly both agreed to sign up onto the show to strengthen their bond. For her, things would be going up for their relationship.

Her boyfriend, Terrence is a football player. He can be described as a pushover, having his other friends pick on him. Despite this, he tries to put on a straight smile, even when he expects the worst to happen. Though Terrence is also a lady's man, where he is always one to impress the female crowd. One girl he impressed the most was Carla. As mentioned in Carla's bio above, the duo won the homecoming couple award. He 'signed' up to the race with his girlfriend to make their relationship much better.

This couple is going to make or break their relationship, and the race is going to see what will happen with their performance between each other.

 **Punks -** V & Wyvern - Two rowdy, obnoxious, and sassy young men. These crazy folks are V and Wyvern.

V lives in a crappy apartment unit, just how he likes it. Growing up, his parents weren't very fond of his interest in punk culture. In fact, they kicked him out when he was just 15 years of age, and forced him to live in that apartment. Nevertheless, he still has a good time; listening to loud music, spray painting the doors of other residents, and wearing very offensive clothing. But it's not like the landlord cares, as V still keeps his apartment unit. He signed up for the race, and has his best friend, Wyvern, tag alongside him.

Wyvern is just as rowdy and aggressive as V, except more dangerous. Wyvern naturally grew up in a punk neighborhood, where he is part of a rambunctious gang, the Red Dragons. Wyvern can tend to get his anger get the best of him, such as breaking windows, vandalizing buildings, and burning cars, which has led to him going to jail a numerous amount of times. If there's anything that'll help him release his excess anger, it would be a race, which he's gonna compete in. Hey, his words, not V's.

These two are going to kill the competition. Not really. Hopefully Wyvern doesn't.

 **Pizza Sisters -** Tracy & Lorraine - Family means sticking together, right? And of course, we see that right here! They are the pizza sisters, Tracy and Lorraine!

Tracy is the chef working behind the kitchen. She is working in her family's pizzeria, and her job is very important to her. But her boss, her grandfather, who is still young enough to run a business, thinks very lowly of her. The last thing she wants to be is fired and disowned by her family, as she stressfully makes her customer's orders. She's hoping to impress her grandfather, along with the rest of her family, by winning the race.

Lorraine is the delivery girl of the business. However, unlike her older sister, Tracy, she is much more of a slacker. Lorraine just does not care about the family business at all. She's always late to her shift, she eats customer's food, and she texts and sometimes drinks while driving. And yet her grandfather still praises her… Pretty unfair if you compare the treatment she gets from her grandfather differently from Tracy's treatment, huh? She signed up with her sister just to not only get out of working, but if they win, she's gonna quit her job.

These two girls are hungry for one million dollars! And they will do whatever it takes, even if bitter family matters are involved…

 **All-Star Hockey Players -** Willis & Fredrik - Whose got game? Definitely these two! They are Willis and Fredrik, the hockey players! Or all-star hockey players to put it in context.

Willis has been playing for the Ottawa Senators for 7 years. He is actually the fastest member of his team, with his agility reaching top limits. He's quite friendly with the competition, even when he is against his biggest rivals, he still treats them much better than his other teammates. Willis has been in 3 all-star games, and he's planning on helping his team get to the NHL finals. But first, he signed up for the race, just to encourage everyone to treat everyone equally.

Fredrik plays for the Vancouver Canucks. He has been playing with them for 4 years, and is planning on getting traded to the Montreal Canadiens. He is not only the strongest of his team, but also one of the more fair players on his team, not even caring if his team got themselves penalized or sent off the rink. He just shrugs it off and tries and goes for the win. And if they lose, then he'll shrug it off and say that there's always another time. Fredrik signed up with Willis not only to encourage good sportsmanship, but because it's the NHL offseason, he and Willis have nothing else better to do.

They are two extremely powerful men, combined to make a really strong team. What will for them in this race? We'll see!

 **Maple Scouts -** Arnold & Percy - Now we approach a much younger duo. They are the Maple Scouts, Arnold and Percy!

Arnold is young, aspiring, and always ready for action. At the age of 11, he is the youngest competitor to race in the Ridonculous Race - younger than Junior! Arnold has gotten all but one badge in the book. The one badge he is hoping to get is the World Traveler badge. If he gets it, he will be transferring to the Spruce Scouts, an elite scouting club for boys and girls. It can be noted that he is quite of an overachiever, so expect some arrogance from him.

Percy is an older Maple Scout member. Despite having more experience as a scout than Arnold, he has not been able to get upgraded to the Spruce Scouts, mainly because he is missing the World Traveler badge. But this year, he's not going to make that same mistake he's made for several years, and is committed to receiving that badge. Unlike Arnold, Percy is more timid and sensitive to the wonders of the world. He's also more of a bookworm than an athletic, something that is vice versa for Arnold. And if these two go through 10 or more countries, then they'll receive the World Travelers badge, earning them their upgrade!

These two youngsters are ready to embrace the race that'll take them across the world. Will they get their badge, or will they flop easily?

 **Stay-At-Home Moms -** Carmen & Georgia - Two women with nothing to do except for caring for their own families are coming out. We have Carmen and Georgia - the stay-at-home mothers!

Carmen is generous and fun-loving. She stays home to clean up the house while the kids and dad are gone. She loves to spend time with her children too. When she's not cleaning, she's a somewhat couch potato who has a fondness of summer, as she loves lying on hammocks and benches during sunny days. She dreams of opening her own traveling business so that she can get her family to go on relaxing vacations. Don't get me wrong, she loves her family, but she wants to reward them for all of their hard work. But since they don't have enough money, she decided to sign up for the race.

Georgia is a homeschool teacher. Since one of her kids is incapable of handling a life as a student in a normal school, Georgia has decided to homeschool her child. She cannot seem to catch a break, however, as she can feel like she is near-faint from working. She is Carmen's next-door neighbor, and Carmen is always there to lend a hand for a neighbor. When Carmen offered Georgia to be her partner in the Ridonculous Race 2.0, Georgia could not say no as an answer, because if they win, she can have enough money to put her dependent child in a rehabilitation home.

Both of these women are bold enough to take on the race. We'll see how their performances are.

 **Opposing Roommates -** Katherine & Olivia - Two roomies in college. Good friends, but their personalities are to be questioned. They are Katherine and Olivia, the opposing roommates!

Katherine is a quiet and serious young lady. She can be quite shy with her peers, whether she's talking to them in person or electronically. Despite this, Katherine is good at athletics and beauty. She is a double major in cosmetology and physical education. She has signed up for the race, anticipating to race alongside her roommate. Unfortunately, her personality has turned more grayer because of a recent passing of a loved one, and it will probably affect her in the race as well!

Olivia is the more carefree, happier half of the two. She is probably the most social girl you would ever meet. She loves to listen to songs from various musicals. In fact, she is a double major in theater and music education. In her free time, she tends to go out to nightclubs just to dance and have as much fun as she can. When her parents said that her tuition cost is in danger, she eagerly decided to sign up for the race. She brought her roomie, Katherine, along with her on the journey.

One being a happy, fun lover, and the other being a stern, strong beauty. Regardless of these opposing personalities, these girls are gonna do whatever it takes!

 **Rappers -** Jonny & Avery - Rap artists, Jonny and Avery are in the house! They are here to win the race!

Jonny is spunky and outgoing. He has the attitude and style of an energetic and social celebrity. He had been chosen to be on another reality tv show called 'Canada's Most Wanted Celebrities'. Jonny got standing ovations from the audience every time he rapped songs. In fact, he loves attention in general. Unfortunately, he had been kicked off of the show because the network started to favor a much younger rap artist who had been ill-suited in the music industry, but everyone loves him because of his looks.

Avery is the slacker of the duo. Like Jonny, Avery is also a rapper. Raised by his rapper father, Avery is called the 'Boss of the Beatboxing', because not only does he rap, but he beatboxes. He went to the same music school his father went to. However, he tends to become very forgetful of his surroundings, and would rather watch old movies than go to his classes. When word has it that Jonny is looking for a partner for the Ridonculous Race, in a way to upstage Jonny's rival, Avery quickly chose that opportunity, thinking that traveling around the world is better than 'crummy old school'.

These two are slick and sassy, but will they have the guts to endure the challenge known as the Ridonculous Race?

 **Student & Counselor - **Luke & Giulietta - Out representing their school, here comes Luke and Giulietta, the student and teacher!

Luke is a careless, and misguided senior in school. Right now, he is failing to his expectations in school. He cannot seem to get his grades up, as all of his grades are in the C- to F range. All he wants to do is play on his game consoles and not even give a crap about homework or tests. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even care about failing a class, or not graduating, or not going to college. He just lives like the sad sack he is. When his teachers, principal, and parents agreed to sign him up in the Ridonculous Race as a way to boost all of his grades up, Luke is less than pleased of going, as it would mean one rule: NO VIDEO GAMES!

Giulietta is his young, but stern, counselor. She is told to make sure that Luke does his best at all times during this trip. Giulietta had just graduated from her college, and has been assigned to work as a counselor at her alma mater. There, Giulietta gets along with her students and teachers, mainly because most of her students' relatives know her before she graduated, and they wanted to bond a bit with her. When Luke was failing most of his classes, Giulietta volunteered to help him out in the race to boost his grades.

These two may not get along pretty well, but that will not stop them from failing the race entirely.

 **Grandparents -** Martin & Margaret - Now we move to a much older pair. They are Martin and Margaret, the grandparents!

At the age of 62, Martin is the CEO of a architectural company, specializing in remodeling houses. He may be aging, but that won't stop him from managing a company. When he was young, he was excellent at pranking. He was known as the 'Prince of Pranks' during his adolescence. When he's not at the office, he is playing with his grandchildren, playing jokes with them, painting pictures with them, and playing retro video games with them. His grandchildren were huge fans of the Ridonculous Race, and wanted him and Margaret to play in the Ridonculous Race.

Margaret is Martin's wife, who is much calmer and quieter than him. Margaret's occupation was a manicurist and a pedicurist at a beauty salon, until she retired. Margaret grew up in a family that is much more stern, meaning that according to her family members, whom most are all deceased at this point, any joke is prohibited. It is also noted that Margaret is a perfectionist, meaning she wants everything to be perfect in any way. Her grandchildren convinced her and Martin to join the Ridonculous Race. But will she be ready to endure the race?

These elders are not ones to be reckoned with. They will prove that old people are strong and resilient.

 **British Royals -** Patrick & Elizabeth - Regal, super, and full of pride, they are the british royals, Patrick and Elizabeth!

Patrick is part of a royal family living in Northern Ireland. Despite the United Kingdom owning that region, most of Patrick's blood is irish, meaning that one of his parents hails from Ireland, while the other hails from England. One day, he met Elizabeth, a fully english-born royal, and they immediately fell in love. However, Elizabeth's family refuses to have them unite each others' families, because of their strong hatred over Patrick's royal family. However, Patrick is convinced that their relationship will work, and with both his and Elizabeth's permission, he signed both of them up to enter the Ridonculous Race.

Elizabeth is energetic and athletic. However, her free time is reduced sharply thanks to her family's tradition in living in a state of pristine and away from foreigners. Elizabeth hates the discomfort of wearing her clothes everyday, thinking them as too tight and easy to hurt her. She met Patrick one day, and despite her family's protests, they started to date. Unfortunately, because of her family's xenophobia of irish heritage, she is threatened not to speak to him. After a lot of convincing from her begrudging family, she finally got access to perform in the race alongside Patrick.

Patrick and Elizabeth are pumped up for the race, but will their relationship stride in the race?

 **C-List Celebrities -** Shannon & Narissa - Two celebrities that barely anyone has even heard of. They are Shannon and Narissa, C-List celebrities.

Shannon is a movie star who… let's just put that she is either an extra or a character with really little to no role in the movie. She has up to 1,500 friends on her social media blogs, and she only associates with less than 5% of them. So she's basically a celebrity trying to get the attention from anyone, if not everyone. She can try to make friends with whomever she wants to be friends with, but only the ones that are big celebrities, that she can take advantage of their popularity to benefit her own.

Narissa is (not) a fashion mogul. Her clothes that she designs and distributes to the public consists of cheaply made shoes that nobody ever buys. But that doesn't stop Narissa from walking down the runway. She is in a fashion show, that nobody ever watches due to its poor ratings and its level of being predictable. But likewise, Narissa thinks that the world revolves around her. She entered the race alongside Shannon to prove that they can totally outsmart the competition due to their (not) celebrity style.

Both of these celebs aren't gonna give up in a race that would totally benefit both of them, but will the actual race be too much for them?

 **Bullies -** Lance & Molly - Their high school has caught a break in these guys, because they are Lance and Molly, the high school bullies!

Lance thinks that what he does is bad, but he doesn't care. Whether it is threatening to shove a nerd in a locker for not giving him lunch money, or breaking a jock's leg just for fun, Lance is a danger to everyone, strong or not strong. To make matters worse for his fellow jocks, he is on the varsity basketball team. There, he plays dirty and not only is after the visitor team, but he can also intentionally attack his own teammates. When word got to everyone that they're not going to see him around in school, due to him being in the face, this had everyone psyched.

Molly is the brainiac of the duo. She is charming, yet conniving. She bullies people, verbally and cyberly. She gets most of her friends, or minions, to gather some talk that is happening around her school. Whether a couple broke up because the guy or girl is a cheater, or there are drugs being used in one of the school's jocks, Molly spreads this talk towards everyone, and everyone either makes fun of the victims, or the victims get their lives ruined, all the while, Molly enjoys it. She signed up for the race to ruin more lives, and she signed Lance up to balance her team out.

This is a huge threat for the other racers, and will they destroy the competition entirely, or will the race be too much for them to handle?

Aaaaaaaaaaand these are our racers! Pretty neat, I would say, no? Who are you gonna root for? Are there any racers that you are concerned about? Feel free to review your thoughts on the race!


	2. Trailer

**Coming soon…**

Don yells at the teams, "RACE!"

 **It is the second season of a HUGE race around the world!**

Sadie hugs her teammate, Katie. "I'm scared, Katie!" she cried.

"Me too!" Katie replied, nervously.

 **And it's better than the first one!**

"We're gonna do this, right?" Tyler asked, as he hopped on a two-seater bicycle with his teammate, Oscar.

Oscar nodded in approval.

 **With 20 teams…**

There are twenty teams looking at Don at the starting line.

 **New locations…**

Jose looked at the travel tip and read it, "Take the next train to-". Before he could finish, he had been cut off.

 **And of course, ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!**

"No way am _I_ gonna lose out on a million…" Carla huffed.

 **These teams will experience tough challenges…**

The BFFFL's are on a boat, struggling on a challenge.

Luke is slipping and sliding on ice.

 **Drama…**

"I don't wanna hear any of your excuses!" Gwen snapped at partner Courtney.

Alejandro growls at his brother and partner, Jose.

 **And major confusion amongst the traveling!**

"I don't get it." said Courtney, looking at a time schedule at an airport, "It says we're supposed to leave at the 6:00 flight."

"Well look into it harder!" cried an angry Scott, who was at a different location.

 **Get ready for a wild ride…**

The Opposing Roommates are in a F1 car, and Olivia was in the drivers' seat. She pressed on the gas pedal, causing their car to speed off.

The Brothers, the Punks, the British Royals, and the Stay-at-Home Moms look on in horror, but they are seen in a different location.

 **Because you won't wanna miss…**

Molly, in her bathing suit, looks out into the horizon, and says, "Is this for real?!"

Tyler grabs a travel tip on top of a tree, but then a bolt of lightning strikes the top of the tree, causing Tyler to fall, screaming.

 **The Ridonculous Race 2.0!**

"Welp, we're done for." said Wyvern, half-heartedly.

"Mm-hmm…" his partner, V, agreed.

 **Coming soon to !**


	3. The Second Race Begins - Part 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

The Second Race Begins! Part 1

"Previously, on the Ridonculous Race…" narrated a certain man…

Scenes from the first Ridonculous Race flashes as the main continued, "Eighteen teams have signed up to compete in a huge race that takes them around the world… They have gone through tough challenges, whether it was physical, emotional, or social, that even they seem that it is too hard for them to accomplish. And yet, one team has prevailed strong."

The next scene showed either the Surfers or the Cadets, depending on which team won in your own country, checking into the final carpet in New York City, winning the game. "And that was the Surfers/Cadets that have won the race!"

The scene slowly fades to black. "And now…" said the man, "By popular demand, we bring you… our second Ridonculous Race: The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

A logo of said show was shown, followed by a panorama view of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

"Welcome to Vancouver, the western seaport of Canada. A mild weather it has. And of course, you gotta love those trees that give a breath of fresh air here!"

The scene cuts to the man, Don. He is wearing his laurel green jacket, with his white shirt underneath. He also wears denim jeans and dark brown 'manly size 13 brogues'. He had light brown hair, and was in his 40s. "In just a couple of minutes, we'll be seeing twenty teams of two readying themselves for a second race around the world, in hopes of winning a HUGE prize! I'm your host, Don! And this is… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***INTRO***

Like the first race, transitions to Earth, zooming into it and hand holding a tip is shown. Then the scene transitions to four rows; a jungle, a snowy mountain, a desert, and a ruin. In those rows were silhouettes of the twenty teams, running.

Jungle Row (Very Top): **The Grandparents, The Pizza Sisters, The Town Heroes, The Homecoming Couple, & The Maple Scouts**

Snowy Mountain Row (Top): **The Unlikely Best Friends, The Jocks, The Lesbians, The C-List Celebrities, & The BFFFLs**

Desert Row (Bottom): **The Stay-At-Home Moms, Rappers, The Student & Counselor, The Bullies, & The Brothers**

Ruin Row (Very Bottom): **The British Royals, The Young Farmers, The Punks, The All-Star Hockey Players, & The Opposing Roommates**

The very top and very bottom rows had the silhouettes running right, while the top and bottom rows had the silhouettes running left.

The next scene was identical to the one in the first race, with the destinations popping up in different locations on the Earth.

Then the next scene showed three pictures; one in London with Big Ben in the background, one in Japan with cherry blossom trees and a temple in the background, and one in Machu Picchu in Peru.

The next scene had split scenes, with a train, plane, and a bus driving, identical to the first race. The next scene had a taxi opening up its door. Then the scene faded to black, followed by all the teams being presented one by one in split seconds.

The final scene had all the teams on two rows. Don was in the front, and the Ridonculous Race 2.0 logo was right in the back of the teams. A plane flies by and spins the N, putting it backwards.

 ***END OF INTRO*  
** The scene cuts back to Don, who was right by the seaport.

"Welcome to the Ridonculous Race 2.0," he introduced, "By now, we'll be getting to see our new teams arrive to start the next race around the world!"

The scene changes from the seaport to a highway, with a double decker coach bus passing by. It had a sign on its side that said, 'Ridonculous Race 2.0 teams'.

It fades into the inside of the bus. The first team that the camera centered on were two muscular hispanic men. The first man was in his 20's, having brown neck-length hair, earrings, and a small piece of facial hair underneath his mouth. He wore a dark red polo shirt with a white tank top underneath, two wristbands on each of his arm, and a necklace with a bull on it. He also wore gray pants and gray shoes. The man next to him was a year or two older than the first man. He looked similar to the first man, except his hair is shorter and has a lighter shade of brown, his polo is blue and his tank top underneath him is dark gray. The man with the blue polo was looking in a mirror, fixing his hair, while the man with the dark red polo was looking rather unimpressed at his partner.

" **Alejandro** and **Jose** , brothers!" Don narrated.

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"I never thought I would be here with my brother, Jose." said Alejandro, "I was originally going to be with my girlfriend, Heather. We both met in Total Drama World Tour, and we have great aspects at _destroying_ the competition."

Jose chuckled, having a slight spanish accent, "Yes, but anything my little brother _Al_ can do, I can do better."

Alejandro glared at Jose, "Hey, I thought I made it clear with you NOT to call me 'Al'." he said, bluntly.

"Yes, but this is the part where I torment you…" Jose responded, smiling, leaving Alejandro fuming. Jose continued the rest, "But rest assured, everyone out there watching us, that unless Al screws up, then we have a huge chance at winning this game."

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

The second team the camera centers to consists of two females. The first was a young woman with pale skin, long blonde hair, and diamond earrings. Her clothes consisted of a red dress, a pearl necklace, a diamond necklace, a couple of rings on her hands, and black high-heeled open-toed shoes. The young woman next to her was a mulatto woman with black afro hair and hoop earrings. The clothes she wore were a black long-sleeve dress, a diamond necklace and bracelet, and tan sandals. The blonde female was giving herself a manicure, while the afro female was adjusting her sandals.

" **Shannon** and **Narissa** , celebrities that are… whatever the heck they're even famous for. I honestly don't know what they're here for…"

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"We're celebrities, and we have a very strong chance at beating the rest of the competition," said Shannon, speaking with a valley girl accent, "We have the pops, the attention, and everything. Enough said, right Nary?" Shannon playfully poked Narissa.

Narissa looked up from applying her sandals, and glared at the camera after a couple of seconds. "What are _you_ looking at?" she asked.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

The next team that the camera centered in on were two females; one chubby, the other skinner. The chubby female was hispanic. She had black hair wrapped in a ponytail and a beauty mark on her cheek. The clothing she wore were glasses, a black shirt, a beaded bracelet, gray flare pants, and black clogs. The skinny female had short red hair. She had a white top with her left side shoulderless, blue skinny jeans, and red sandals. They were both on the phone.

" **Carmen** and **Georgia** , mothers who take pride staying home all day."

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-At-Home Moms***

"We're here to win this game for our dear children." said Georgia, "Because they're just our precious gifts from above. I mean, how can we not say no to a huge offer?"

"That's right," agreed Carmen, "We never wanna back down and dissatisfy our kids. We've even promised them that if we win, we can all go on a HUGE vacation in Hawaii!"

Georgia gasped, "I know! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yes indeed!" Carmen replied.

"Moms rule!" both said, fist bumping. Then they laughed.

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-At-Home Moms***

The next team that was centered on by the camera consisted of two young men. One is a white boy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, while the other is a black boy with a black crew cut. Both had caps on their heads. The white boy's cap was purple, pointing backwards, and the clothes he wore consisted of a red shirt with a bunch of gold $ signs on them, black shorts, and red shoes. The black boy's cap was black and pointing forwards, and the clothes that he wore consisted of a black tank top, a golden chain, khaki shorts, and black flip flops. Both of them were looking outside the bus.

" **Jonny** and **Avery** , young rap artists!"

 ***CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

" _Yo yo,_ " rapped Jonny, " _I'm Jon-ny!_ "

" _And I'm A-very!_ " rapped Avery.

" _We are slick as heck._ "

" _And we are totes merry!_ "

" _We can destroy the comp!_ "

" _Even if their names' Terry!_ "

"BOOM!" they cried.

"What up, y'all?!" Jonny greeted, "This is J and A, here on the Ridonculous Race!"

"Uh-huh, and we're here to totally de-FEAT the other racers, in hopes of getting money to secure us a GREAT career!" Avery agreed.

"You'll see, of course." said Jonny.

"You'll ALL see!" cackled Avery.

 ***END CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

The next team were two females. The first female was hispanic, while the second female was white with pale skin. The first female had freckles and brown hair, as well as wearing a gray and beige polo shirt, with gray being the torso color, olive green pants, and dark olive green high-heeled open-toed shoes with gray straps. The second female was pale-skinned and had black hair with teal strands. The clothing she wore were a green and blue long-sleeve top with her belly exposed, a dark green skirt with teal pockets, dark olive green tights, and black boots. The second female was looking out the window, miserably.

" **Courtney** & **Gwen** , two ladies who have known each other a lot, but have huge doubts in becoming best friends… that must be sad…" Don said with pity.

 ***CON: Courtney** and **Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Gwen and I have met in Total Drama, and we've had a love-hate relationship since then…" Courtney started, "Until All-Stars, where our friendship ended…". Courtney looked down with guilt.

Gwen, who had her back away from Courtney that whole time, turned and sharply said, "Well duh. It was _your_ own fault, remember? You just HAD to have that stupid chart!"

Courtney looked back up to face her partner, "Look, I said I was sorry!" she said.

"Sorry doesn't always fix anything." Gwen said, bluntly, "And now you should get used to our inability to get along in this race, 'cause there's NO way we're gonna make up and be best friends…"

Courtney sighed.

 ***END CON: Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

The next team consisted of two females, both white. The first female was tall, having tanned skin and long dirty blonde curly hair. She wore a light yellow t-shirt, ripped denim shorts, and red flip flops with blue straps, as well as having a silver chain with a small cylinder with a heart on it hanging across her neck. The second female had red hair, and wore a purple shirt with black long sleeves and colorful music notes on her torso, denim skinny jeans, and black sandals. The first female had a stern look on her face with her arms folded. The second female was looking out the window, ecstatic.

" **Katherine** and **Olivia** , opposing roommates."

 ***CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

Olivia was happy, clenching her fists. "This is so exciting! I can't believe we're actually doing the Ridonculous Race!" She started jumping up and down, "Ican'tbelieveitIcan'tbelieveit! EEEEEE!"

Katherine just kept her arms folded unhappily. She looked at the camera and shook her head without saying a word.

 ***END CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

The next team consisted of one man and lady. They were both white. The man was in his early 20's, muscular, having red hair and freckles. The clothing he wore were a black polo with a white shirt underneath, royal blue pants, and black boots. The lady was also in her early 20's. She had brunette hair, and wore a pearl necklace, pristine white dress with flower decorations, and black high heels. Both were looking outside the window, pointing at various things.

" **Patrick** and **Elizabeth** , royalty from the British Isles!"

 ***CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"We had to have our parents' permission to be entered in this race." said Elizabeth, speaking with a british accent, "My parents are a bit too strict on foreign habits, but Patricks' are a bit…"

"My parents are more open to the world." Patrick said, with an irish accent, "My royal family will always let us go free, as long as nothing bad happens that is!"

Patrick laughs, while Elizabeth lets out a cute little giggle.

"My royal family is from England, while his is from Northern Ireland." said Elizabeth, "Though his has more irish members, which my family hates." Elizabeth's smile drops.

"But hey," said Patrick, "That doesn't mean that we all have to be segregated from each other, right?"

Elizabeth looked around and said, "Right."

 ***END CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

The next team consisted of two white females. One of them had black hair with pink strands. She wore a purple jacket with a tank top that was pink and black underneath, black yoga pants, and red high tops. The second one had a blonde pixie cut with purple strands. She wore a blue tank top, black shorts, and dark blue sneakers. Both of them looked at each other for one second, and then started nuzzling their noses together.

" **Seren** and **Mitzy** , a happy lesbian couple."

 ***CON: Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians***

"Go ahead and say that we're just a bunch of losers who should know better than to date." said Seren, "We can take _any_ heat…" Then she said something in stern, "Unless you wanna fight with me!"

Her girlfriend and partner, Mitzy, giggled, "Now now, Seren." She turns to the camera and continues, "We've taken a bunch of heat from some people for dating, but today, we're here to prove that we're NOT just a bunch of _things_ who were downgraded from being humans. I mean, lesbians are people too, right?"

Seren, still in stern, said, "Unless you're from the south and you're a bunch of BACKWARDS MORONS!" Mitzy put a hand on Seren, making the latter compose herself and say, "Listen. We don't want any trouble. We're here to prove that lesbians, and other people of the LGBTQ community, are strong, smart, brave, and courageous people too."

"Agreed." said Mitzy.

 ***END CON: Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians***

The next team consisted of two adults in their early 60's. The first adult was a man, who had graying brown hair, wearing glasses, a gray polo jacket with a white shirt underneath, khaki pants, and brown boots. The second adult was a woman, who had graying blonde hair, wearing glasses, a light yellow dress with blue and purple flowers on it, and dark brown high heels. The man was playing with a Rubix Cube, while the woman was reading a book.

" **Martin** and **Margaret** , the grandparents!"

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"At first, I wasn't really sure about doing this," said Margaret, "But hey, we finally agreed to it. Our grandchildren were huge fans of the first Ridonculous Race, so we're doing them a favor, and that's fulfilling their wish!"

"That's right." said Martin, "And besides, we kinda need our daily exercise routine. If we stay alive much longer, then we have to be healthy!"

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

The next team were two ladies. One was in her late 20's. She was chubby, and had short brunette hair and tan skin. She wore a blue shirt, a beaded bracelet on her left hand, a wristwatch on her right, black yoga pants, and white slip-ons. The second lady was in her early 20's. She was skinnier and had long blonde hair and paler skin than the woman next to her. She wore a black tank top, black ripped jeans, and red high-heeled open-toed shoes. The second lady was on her phone, while the first lady had her arms folded.

" **Tracy** and **Lorraine** , sisters who work at their families' pizzeria."

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"We both work at our family pizzeria, and it actually feels quite good." Tracy said, "But our business is in the danger zone of closing down, due to our town being snooty little devils and raising our tax payments. We'd really be in disarray if we would lose our pizzeria. It's like our home. But if there's anything that can change that, it would be winning the race to provide additional funds to save our place. We'd be the pizzeria's saviors if we were to win the race!"

This whole time Tracy was talking, her partner and sister, Lorraine, was on her phone.

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

The scene changes to the bus getting off the turnpike. Then it changes to another team, consisting of two males. One was hispanic, and had a black mohawk dyed pink. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black biker pants with a silver chain hanging from one of his pockets, and black boots. The other was white and muscular, having a black buzz cut dyed blue. He had an Anarchy tattoo on his left arm. He also wore a black leather jacket, but had a red shirt underneath, black pants with rips, and black boots.

"Reaching the halfway mark of teams, we reach **V** and **Wyvern** , two intimidating young men who were _supposed_ to be in college, but are instead in the punk subculture." Don narrated, then he shivered, "What's with these teams in these races? First the Goths, now the Punks?"

 ***CON: V & Wyvern - Punks***

"We're two dudes who are not ones to be messed around with." said V, "We can be loud, obnoxious, and hard-headed, but we can knock the competition down in one hit." Wyvern held out a belt, making V look and say, "Not literally, Wyvern. Figure of speech. Big difference, man."

Wyvern puts the belt back in his pocket.

 ***END CON: V & Wyvern - Punks***

The next team consisted of two young ladies. One was a skinny hispanic with black hair. She wore a pink tank top, a black skirt, and black open-toed high-heeled shoes. The other was a chubby white girl with black hair. She wore exactly the same thing her teammate was wearing. **(1)** They were obviously excited for the race.

" **Katie** and **Sadie** , two BFF… um…" Don paused and got confused, "BFFFFF… err… B, F, F, F, Ls. Alright, we need to not have these teams write their own cards."

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFL's***

"Sadie and I are like twins." Katie started, gleefully, "I mean, we were both born on the same day, same time, and the same hospital room."

"Ditto." said Sadie, with the same amount of glee, "Nothing can separate ME from my BFFFL, which stands for 'Best Female Friend For Life'!" Then she looks around sheepishly, "Unless you're on a show called Total Drama…" then her smile dissipated into a frown, "And she gets voted off…"

Katie put an arm around her BFFFL. "There there," she said, reassuringly, "In this game show, we're staying WITH each other, at all times."

Sadie's smile is back, "Cool!"

Katie turned back to the camera, "Hopefully we'll do MUCH better than how we were on Total Drama!"

"True that!" Sadie giggled.

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

The next team were two young boys. One was an 11-year old white boy with brown hair. He wore an orange hat with a brown maple leaf on it, an orange scout uniform, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. The boy sitting next to him was a teenage black boy with black hair. He wore the same outfit as his partner, except he had blue jeans and his sneakers were taupe. Both were looking at a map of the world.

" **Arnold** and **Percy** , anticipated Maple Scouts."

 ***CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

"I've been in the Maple Scouts for 7 years now." said Percy, "I wouldn't wanna brag, but I've had much fun being in it."

"Me too." said Arnold, excitedly, "But not as much fun as getting upgraded to the Spruces Scouts!"

"Now now, Arnold." said Percy, folding his arms, "In order to get upgraded, we must-"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Arnold interrupted, "Get the World Travelers badge by going to 10 or more countries. Don't worry, man. You still have the camera which has the proof we've been in those 10 different countries, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it's all good!"

Percy sighed and said, "Well if you insist."

 ***END CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

The next team consisted of two teenagers. One was a short white girl with long blonde hair. She wore a white tank top with her stomach exposed, a red skirt, dark gray long socks, and black boots. The second teen was a tall white boy with brown hair. He wore a red and white jock jacket with a white shirt underneath, denim pants, and red shoes with white soles. They were flirting with each other.

" **Carla** and **Terrence** , the homecoming couple… Awww…" Don said with awe.

 ***CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

"Carla and I were nominated homecoming couple at our school's homecoming." said Terrence, "They said we were so good, and they were right!"

"Yeah, and we've been dating for a year now, too!" Carla agreed, "I mean, we have been friends for so long; we're seniors now by the way. But we've been REALLY good friends, that we've started to date."

"Yeah!" said Terrence, smiling. He and Carla smiled at each other.

 ***END CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

The next team were two young men. One was skinny and had red hair and freckles. He wore a white tank top, denim jeans, and brown sneakers. The other had red hair and freckles, but was muscular. He wore blue overalls, a white shirt underneath, denim jeans, and mahogany sneakers with beige soles. The muscular man was looking out the window, pointing at various things along the way, while the skinny man had his arms crossed, then he sniffed his left armpit.

" **Scott** and **Rodney** , two adolescent farmers."

 ***CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

"This ain't really the first time I was on a reality tv game show." said Scott, "I debuted on Total Drama, and… let's just say it wasn't really pretty, at all. When I heard about the Ridonculous Race having a second season, since I never thought I'd care about the first one, I thought it would be a chance for me to redeem my bad behavior. But none of my friends or family could even help me out, except for Rodney." Scott points to his muscular partner.

"Funny thing too," said Rodney, "I debuted on Total Drama as well! Just in a different season of course."

"Yeah, true." Scott agreed.

Rodney perked up, "And hopefully, along the race, I can get a girlfriend!"

Scott shook his head, "Not really."

Rodney turned to Scott, "Hey, maybe _you_ can get a girlfriend too!"

At that moment, Scott's eyes widened, remembering his past experience with Courtney.

 ***END CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

The next team consisted of a teenage boy and a young lady. The boy had brown shoulder length hair and a black baseball cap. He wore a gun metal sweatshirt with a black hawk on it, denim shorts, and brown sandals with black straps. The lady had a blonde ponytail. She wore glasses, a light yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath, a dark blue skirt, black long socks, and black boots. The boy sat with his arms crossed, unhappily, while the lady was looking unimpressed with the boy.

" **Luke** and **Giulietta** , student and counselor."

 ***CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student and Counselor***

"Luke, here, is failing most of his classes in school," started Giulietta, "And since he isn't in the level of readiness for graduation, WHICH is in a month, we have decided to enter him in a race, which would give him a chance to boost his grades up. And _I'm_ here to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble whatsoever."

Luke looked at Giulietta, annoyed, "Come on!" he whined, "What if I don't wanna graduate school? What if I want to be in my room playing video games?"

"Now, Luke." Giulietta said in stern, "Your parents, teachers, principal and I have agreed to this decision. So you're gonna have to perform in this race with me whether you are interested or not."

Luke scoffed.

 ***END CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

The next team consisted of two teens. One was a muscular black boy with a small black perm and slight facial hair under his mouth. He wore a red tank top, blue shorts with a yellow stripe, and brown sneakers. The other was a white girl with brown hair. She wore a blue sweater, denim shorts, and black slip on shoes. Both had smirks on their faces.

" **Lance** and **Molly** …" Don started, but then noticed a very unpleasant name they chose, "Oh jeez… the bullies… What's with these team names?"

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"Just as our team name suggests; we are indeed bullies." Molly started.

"We just want to ruin more people's lives." said Lance, "Or in MY case, physically ruin them!"

Molly cackled like a witch, "Yes, and we will show zero mercy."

"Zero." said Lance, cracking his knuckles.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

The next team consisted of two young men. The first one was white with brown hair spreading down to cover his ears. He wore a maroon bandana on his head, a maroon track suit, maroon pants, and white sneakers. The second one was also white, but with tan skin and black hair and slight facial hair under his mouth. He wore a blue tank top, black shorts with a green stripe, and black sneakers with a white sole. Both were anticipated for the race.

" **Tyler** and **Oscar** , the jocks!"

Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt stop, causing both Tyler and Oscar to fly out of their seats into the seats ahead of them.

 ***CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

"I did two seasons of Total Drama. Sure they were a bit gnarly… but now, I'm back!" Tyler said, confidently, "I brought one of my best friends, Oscar!" Oscar waves to the camera. "Together, we are both unstoppable! We will prove that nothing can stop us at all costs! We are… the team no one can defeat!"

 ***END CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

The next team that was featured were two men. The first man was white, in his late 40's, having graying brown hair and a mustache. He wore a dark blue shirt with a firefighter hat symbol on it, khaki jeans with yellow stripes, and black boots. The second man was black, in his mid 20's, and had short black hair and a slight beard. He wore a blue police officer outfit, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

" **Harvey** and **Lewis** , local town heroes!" Then Don thought of something, "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about! How come we don't have enough teams that are lawfully good and not cutthroat?!"

 ***CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"I usually go across the town, checking the buildings and fire hydrants, making sure they are working as usual." Harvey started.

"And I usually patrol the town, making sure there aren't any ruffians or thugs around the area." said Lewis.

"But then we decided to enter this here race, because why not?" Harvey said.

Lewis nodded in agreement, "Yep. We want to make sure the race is safe, while also making our emergency service brothers and sisters proud!"

 ***END CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

The next and final team consisted of two men. The first man was white, skinny, and has short brown hair and slight facial hair underneath his mouth. He wore a red Senators sweatshirt, denim jeans, and brown boots with a black sole. The second man was also white, chubby, and also has short brown hair, but has a full grown beard. He wore a black Canucks jacket, denim jeans, and white shoes.

"And last but not least, **Willis** and **Fredrik** , two hockey players who are also all-stars!"

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"It's offseason for hockey players like us." started Willis, speaking with a french-canadian accent, "But we've decided to take advantage of it, by entering in this here race."

"That's right." said Fredrik, "And before you guys say that we're supposedly bad, that's false. We just want to play a good game, and make sure nothing treacherous happens."

Willis nods in agreement, "Besides, good sportsmanship plus effort equals a good chance at winning competitions."

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik***

 **1.** Katie and Sadie are the only contestants that have debuted in Total Drama to change their looks. I felt like I wanted to give one of the contestants a big change, and I chose Katie and Sadie. Not that I hate their original outfits or anything, but I wanted to give one of these characters an update.

 **That's it for part 1 of episode 1, or just the introductions of the teams and the new intro! What do you guys think of it? Feel free to review what you think of it so far.**


	4. The Second Race Begins - Part 2

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

The Second Race Begins! Part 2

All 20 teams walk off the double decker bus to face Don.

"Welcome everyone!" he greeted the teams. "Are y'all excited that you're in the second Ridonculous Race?!"

Everyone cheered, but Don shook his head, "Uh uh uh… let me try that again." He clears his throat and then, "ARE YOU ALL EXCITED THAT YOU'RE IN THE SECOND RIDONCULOUS RACE?!"

At that moment, everyone screamed with joy.

"That's more like it." said Don, "Now, I'm pretty sure you're all convinced that you know the rules of the race… IF you have watched the first Ridonculous Race."

Most of the cast nodded.

"Great." he continued, "So this is today's starting line. At each leg of the race, there is a Chill Zone. If you are the last team to make it to the Chill Zone, you are out of the race."

A couple of people frowned upon hearing it.

"But if you are first at the final Chill Zone, then you will win…"

At that moment, a scene with the million dollar suitcase is shown.

"ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!" Don finished.

Everyone cheered at that moment.

Don continued, "And you all still know that we have the Don Box. Press the button on the top, and it will give you a travel tip, which will either contain a challenge, or directions on where to go. Oh yeah, and some tips contain either a Boomerang, which will cause a team to u-turn themselves back to a previous challenge, or a Zip-It, in which the team holding that tip will skip the next challenge entirely. So keep your eyes peeled. And as you all know, there are the All-In challenges, where both members are required to do the challenge, Botch-or-Watch challenges, where one member is required to do the challenge, Either/Or challenges, where both members are required to do one of the two challenges received, and Super Team challenges, in which a certain number of teams are required to do one challenge. And there will be other types of challenges introduced, but these challenges are ones to be watchful for. And who could forget non-elimination rounds?" He laughs, "Nobody of course. And lastly, I forgot to introduce this, but there is a new mechanic in this game… Introducing… the Switcheroo! In which, one team in the lower ranks will switch placements with the team in the higher ranks, meaning that if one team has already finished a challenge and one other team had just used the Switcheroo on said team in the front, then they have to do that challenge again, while the other team does not have to do the challenge."

Finally, Don announced, "Alright. Without further ado, take your positions!"

Everyone got into their positions, hunching down, leaning forward and waited.

"On your marks…"

The anticipation grew. Hearts were beating. And feet were stomping.

"Get set…"

Feet were stomping harder at this point. Eyes were locked onto the Don Box that was right at the other end of the seaport. The race is waiting for everyone. One million dollars was the grand prize for the one team who endures the entire thing.

"RACE!" yelled Don.

The twenty teams stormed forward. "Oh no! Not again!" cried Don as he got trampled by the forty participants… like he did in the first race.

The first team to make it to the Don Box were the All-Star Hockey Players, as they pressed the button on the top, and got their first tip.

"Race on foot all the way to Kitsilano Beach." narrated Willis.

"And find the Don Box which has the first challenge of the race!" finished Percy, who had just got the next tip.

"Let's go!" Giulietta told Luke after reading the tip.

More teams received their next tips.

In the streets of Vancouver, it was a foot race, with the All-Star Hockey Players in the lead, followed by the Maple Scouts right behind them, until the Student & Counselor passed them. But more teams were not far behind.

Behind the Maple Scouts were the Town Heroes, Young Farmers, Opposing Roommates, and Lesbians.

"We're not far behind the top 3, man." said Lewis, "We just need to make sure we catch up!"

"Right. Let's pick up the pace." Harvey said.

At that moment, the Town Heroes start to run faster, stunning the other teams.

Meanwhile, the Homecoming Couple were trailing behind the Lesbians. Terrence reread the travel tip.

 ***CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

Terrence smiled, "I remember one of our junior parties that was held at Kitsilano Beach."

Carla gasped in excitement, "I know! I remember that too! Good times, right, Terry-kins?" She asked as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Terrence giggled with a hint of nerve, scratching the back of his head, "Yes."

 ***END CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

The Brothers, BFFFL's, Stay-At-Home Moms, Bullies, and British Royals were running through the streets. The Moms quickly pass the BFFFL's and the Brothers.

"Keep it going, guys." encouraged Georgia, "You guys can do this!"

The BFFFL's look at each other. "She's right." Katie said, "We have to hurry!" She and Katie ran faster, but then ran into the Brothers, tripping them both.

"Sorry!" the girls called as they kept on running.

With the Brothers down, the Bullies and British Royals pass them, with the Bullies snickering and pointing at the down duo, and the British Royals feeling bad for them.

Alejandro got up to check himself. Jose got up after him and said, "You're fine bro. Now stop acting like a neat freak and let's go!" Jose got a head start ahead of his brother, making Alejandro roll his eyes, but follow him.

The scene changes to Kitsilano Beach, where the All-Star Hockey Players hit the beach. "There's the Don Box!" called Fredrik. Within seconds, the duo reached the Don Box, and Fredrik pressed the button, receiving the tip.

"It's an Either/Or… Pedal or Paddle."

The scene cuts to Don who was at a forest area. " **An Either/Or is where one team chooses one of the two tasks assigned. In this scenario, it is Pedal or Paddle. They must either…**

 **Pedal, in which they must take a two-seater bike…**

 **Or Paddle, in which they must take a canoe to their next destination.**

 **Their next destination will be Stanley Park. Stanley Park is an urban park surrounded by water. It evolved from a regular forest to a natural forest park. Teams must either take a bike or a boat to Prospect Point Lighthouse, where the next Don Box is located."** Don looks at the Don Box, which was dressed in a mounties outfit, " **Are we really doing the customization for the Don Box again?"** he asked through his speaker.

Back at Kitsilano Beach, more teams have reached the beach.

"Either take a bike or take a canoe to Stanley Park." narrated Fredrik.

"Let's do Paddle!" suggested Willis.

"Pedal!" Harvey announced.

"Paddle!" announced Giulietta.

"Pedal!" Carla announced.

"Paddle!" Seren announced.

"Paddle!" Olivia announced.

However, Katherine looked annoyed. "Um… hello? I didn't agree to this?" she said.

"Oh sorry!" Olivia apologized, "Would you rather do Pedal?"

Katherine sighs, "Whatever gets us to Stanley Park quicker…" Olivia looks at Katherine, confused. Katherine sighs again, "Y'know what? Let's just Pedal."

"Okay! I'll get the bike ready!" The Opposing Roommates ran to get a bike.

While that was going on, the Moms, Maple Scouts, BFFFL's, Brothers, Bullies, and British Royals have arrived at the beach. One member from each team pressed the button.

"No way am I getting my great body all sweatied up." said Jose, "Let's do Paddle!"

"Paddle!" said Carmen.

"Pedal!" said Lance.

"Pedal!" both Katie and Sadie said.

"Pedal!" said Arnold.

"Paddle!" Elizabeth said.

Each team went to get either a canoe or a bike. The next set of teams, consisting of the Young Farmers, Pizza Sisters, Unlikely Best Friends, Punks, and Rappers have arrived.

"Either/Or…" said Courtney, reading the tip. She looked up to face Gwen, "Mind if we do Paddle?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

"Pedal!" said Scott.

"Pedal!" said V.

"Puh-puh Paddle!" said Avery.

"I dunno…" said Tracy, "What should we do?" she asked her sister, Lorraine.

Lorraine looked up from her phone and read the travel tip. "I honestly don't care what we do." she responded, "Just as long as I don't lose my phone."

"Well then in that case, we have to do Pedal, because your phone isn't waterproof if at any point our canoe sinks if we choose Paddle."

"Whatever, fine. Let's go." Lorraine walked off, looking back at her phone.

Tracy sighed and followed her sister.

 ***CON: Tracy***

"Lorraine is the slacker of the two. She doesn't want to do anything, except maybe text on her phone and slack off… Makes me wonder why papa always lets her keep her job. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death. But I don't like how she's less focused on work than fun…"

 ***END CON: Tracy***

The Young Farmers are riding their bike through the streets of Vancouver. "Keep it up, Rodney!" Scott encouraged his brawny friend, "If we keep up the pace, we can make it first!"

"I hope so!" Rodney panted.

Pretty soon, the Young Farmers had reached up to the Bullies, Maple Scouts and Opposing Roommates. Rodney, however, looked at the side of one of the Opposing Roommates.

The girl Rodney was staring at, Katherine, turned to see the Young Farmers catching up. Katherine looked, specifically, at Rodney.

Romantic music filled the air as Rodney stared at Katherine, lovestruck. Katherine, who was unaware of this, teasingly waved at Rodney, which caused him to become more lovestruck. It wasn't long until Katherine turned back to face what's in front of her.

 ***CON: Katherine & Rodney - Opposing Roommates***

"So…" Olivia said, "What did you see?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and responded, "Nothing much… Just those Young Farmer dudes. That muscular boy was looking at me weirdly. I dunno why."

Olivia giggled, annoying Katherine, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." said Olivia, innocently.

 ***END CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

 ***CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

Scott looked at Rodney, who was staring off into space, still thinking of Katherine. "What's with that creepy look on your face?" Scott suspiciously asked.

"Soooooo hooooot…" purred Rodney.

"Rodney!" shouted Scott.

Rodney snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?!" He looked at Scott, who was demanding what's wrong with him? "Oh, sorry… it's just that when I saw that girl, she reminded me of bicycles and farming, and how she rode me, waving that pretty bus and…" As Rodney kept on blubbering, Scott realized that Rodney was already in love with a girl, which is taking his mind of the game.

"Oh no!" Scott cried, "Not this again!"

 ***END CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

The scene changes to the final teams: the C-List Celebrities, the Grandparents, and Oscar of the Jocks arrived.

Shannon pressed the button, quickly read the tip and asked her partner, "Mind if we do Pedal?"

"Sure!"

Martin looked at his own tip and turned to his wife, "What's more comfortable? Canoes or bikes?"

"I'm not into those types of adventure." Margaret responded, "But if I were to choose, I would choose canoes."

"Good." said Martin, as he and Margaret ran to go get a canoe.

This left Oscar all by himself, waiting for a slower member of his team. "Come on…" he impatiently said, "Where are you, Tyler?!"

 ***CON: Oscar - Jocks***

"Do I like Tyler? Of course I do! He's like my best friend! But seriously though, he needs to pick up the pace! This is a race, for crying out loud. If you're not gonna hurry up, then why bother racing?!"

Suddenly, Tyler calls out from a distant, "I'm coming!"

Oscar's eyes lit up, "D'oh! I hope he didn't hear what I said about him!"

 ***END CON: Oscar - Jocks***

Oscar hit the button, and read the tip that came out. "What would you rather?" he asked, turning to Tyler, "Paddle or Pedal?"

"Actually, I like bicycles better than canoeing." Tyler remarked.

"Good!" said Oscar, "We have to get going!" Oscar ran off, leaving Tyler in the dust.

"COULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Tyler cried.

" **As the Jocks try and pull themselves out of last place," narrated Don…**

The scene changes to the teams that have chosen 'Paddle'... " **Teams who have chosen 'Paddle', are still a ways to go…"**

The camera focuses on the Brothers. They were passing the Unlikely Best Friends. "Watch this, Al." said Jose, "You might learn something from a charmer like me."

"Charmer?" Alejandro objected, confused, "I'm a charmer too!"

"Not as professional as me." argued Jose. Jose turned to see the Unlikely Best Friends, who were still paddling.

"Woah… is that Alejandro? And his older brother?" Gwen pointed out.

Courtney looked up ahead to see Jose winking and waving at the girls. "OMG…" she said, "That IS them!"

Alejandro smirked and said, "Charmer, huh? They seem to be more focused on a reunion, since I was also in Total Drama with them."

Jose smirked back and said, "But watch this…" Jose snapped his fingers, and then blew a kiss towards the girls.

Courtney was in awe. She leaned over to get a closer look of Jose, as it felt like she was falling for him. Suddenly, the boat started to sink to the front.

"Courtney." Gwen called, trying to get her partner back to reality, "Courtney, the canoe!"

"Huh?" Courtney gasped. But by the time she finally noticed, she and Gwen slid off the canoe and into the water. Jose laughed at their misfortune and paddled off, while Alejandro nervously giggled. Even though he, Courtney and Gwen aren't really at good relations, he still feels bad for them for falling for his brother's scheme. Nevertheless, Alejandro was still a devious charmer, but just not as much as Jose.

The Unlikely Best Friends emerge from the water, with Gwen glaring at Courtney.

 ***CON: Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

Both partners were still drenched. "If I knew that Alejandro and his brother were gonna be here," started Courtney, "Then maybe we should've been more careful with their tricks of charm…" Then Courtney realized an error when she saw Gwen's glare, "Or… maybe _I_ should."

"Yeah," said Gwen, "Right…"

 ***END CON: Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

It was a neck and neck race between the Stay-at-Home Moms and the All-Star Hockey Players… "Good luck out there, you two!" Carmen encouraged the hockey players, "We can tell that you're gonna do great in the race!"

Willis and Fredrik blushed. "Thanks you two." Willis said, "It's no harm done. We wish you two the best of luck as well!"

"Thank you!" said Georgia, as she and Carmen paddled on forward. Willis and Fredrik followed suit.

" **With some teams giving off friendly encouragement…"** Don narrated.

The scene changes to the teams that have chosen 'Pedal', " **We go back to the streets of Vancouver, where teams that have chosen 'Pedal', are still navigating through…"**

The Maple Scouts have passed the Homecoming Couple. "Hey, Percy." Arnold perked up, "Do you still have that camera?"

Percy felt something in his pocket to check. "Of course I have it!" he said, "How could I not?"

 ***CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

"To make sure we have been at 10 or so countries to get the World Travelers badge," Percy started, "We have to take pictures of ourselves at random places in those countries!"

"Yeah," said Arnold, "It'd be a shame if we'd lose it." Arnold and Percy looked at each other, nervous on IF they lose it.

 ***END CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

The BFFFL's were pedaling down the street. But their exhaustion was getting the better of them. "I'm… so… tired…" Katie said, sweating heavily.

"Y-yeah…" Sadie agreed, sweating heavily as well, "Me too… I could _really_ go for a drink right now."

"Yeah…" Katie still pedaled, but then she spotted a snack machine. "Hey look, over there!" She points the machine to Sadie.

Sadie gasped with relief, "A snack machine! Surely they must have drinks, right?"

"Why not?" asked Katie, as she and Sadie pulled over to the machine.

Not far off, the Bullies are still pedaling, when all of the sudden, they spot a traffic cone. Molly gives it an opportunity for some dirty deals… "Lance," she asked her partner, "Do you mind doing something?"

Lance looked at the traffic cone, then nodded in agreement when he knew what Molly meant. As soon as they got to the cone, Lance swiped it and threw it across the street. Under the cone was an open manhole. Lance looked back to see if there was a team that would fall for their trap.

The Pizza Sisters were pedaling; only Tracy was focused on pedaling, while Lorraine was in front of her, and she was still looking down on her phone.

"Oh my gosh," said Lorraine, "I just got a snap from this hunky boy from my AP class." She turns to show her sister. "Look at him. Isn't he hunky?" She gave Tracy her phone.

Tracy did not want to bother with any distractions. "Yes, but do you mind putting your phone away?" We have a challenge and-" Suddenly, the sisters' bike falls into the manhole.

The Bullies see their mishap and laugh, pedaling away from the scene.

"How'd we not see this open manhole?!" cried Tracy, still holding onto Lorraine's phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorraine frantically cried, scowering through all of her body, "Where is my phone?! I CANNOT afford to lose it! That hunky guy that I got- How am I supposed to find my-" Then she realizes that Tracy still has her phone.

"Uh, I still have your phone?" Tracy offered Lorraine her phone.

"Oh…" Lorraine took her phone back, but was more concerned on reuniting with her phone than the bike, "Oh man, I was sooo scared for you!"

Tracy was annoyed with her sister. Not only was Lorraine more focused on her phone, but she was less concerned about the bike that was wedged in the manhole. "Um, Lorraine?" she asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" hissed Lorraine, "I'm in the middle of a reunion."

While that was going on, the Jocks pass them. Oscar was getting his head in the game, while Tyler was panting, really exhausted.

"Tell me we're already at Stanley Park now…" Tyler panted.

"Not yet, man." said Oscar, "Does it look like we're in a forest?"

Tyler shook his head, "No."

Suddenly, the Jocks look to see the BFFFL's at the snack machine. Katie and Sadie each got bottles of water, but they also managed to get a little more than just two bottles of water. The Jocks curb their bike over.

"Katie? Sadie?" Tyler recognized the two.

"Oh, hi Tyler!" Katie greeted, carrying her bag of candy, chips and one water bottle, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, really. I haven't seen you two since we were on that yacht. Y'know, when we were doing the intro for Revenge of the Island?"

"Oh yeah!" Sadie chimed in, "I remember that!"

Katie chuckled, "How could we not?" She turns to see Tyler's partner, Oscar. "Is this your friend?"

"Name's Oscar." Oscar greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Katie greeted back.

Oscar looked around a bit, "Um, I don't mean to be nudgy or anything, but shouldn't you two be racing the rest of us towards Stanley Park?" he asked, concerned, but not wanting to be rude to the BFFFL's.

"Sorry," said Sadie, "It's just Katie and I got dehydrated along the way, and then we spotted this here snack machine."

"And then when we realized we had enough money to last us the race, we decided to get some more snacks along the way." Katie agreed.

Tyler and Oscar looked at each other, confused. Suddenly, they could hear the C-List Celebrities on their bike.

"Make way for the REAL stars!" Narissa called out to both teams.

"Crap!" Oscar told Tyler, "We gotta get going!"

"No sweat!" Tyler agreed, following Oscar onto their bike. Katie and Sadie, themselves, looked nervous.

"How long have we been here?" asked Katie.

Sadie counted all the way up to five. "Five minutes…" she said.

Katie gasped, "Oh man! We've gotta get going too!"

The BFFFL's hopped onto their bike, pulled out, and followed the Jocks. Seconds after they left the snack machine, the C-List Celebrities pass it.

"It'd be a HUGE shame if we were to be last place in this part of the leg." said Shannon.

"Oh absolutely!" Narissa agreed, then she realized something else, "Wonder who the frontrunners are in this race."

The scene changes to the Town Heroes all the way up in front of the 'Pedal' part of the race. They weren't sweating anything.

"We're in the lead, man!" said Lewis, "If we keep this up consecutively, we might win this race!"

"Agreed." Harvey said, as he kept on pedaling their bike.

The scene fades back to the skyline of Vancouver as Don once again narrates, " **Things seem to be looking up for these two… Who will be among the first to make it to Stanley Park? The Ridonculous Race 2.0 will be right back after this commercial break!"**

In the vicinity, a dark cloud was moving towards the city. A bolt of lightning strikes, and a distant clap of thunder could be heard. "Uh oh…" Don said, nervously.

 **Teams -**

 **Gwen & Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **Katie & Sadie - BFFFL's**

 **Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **Jonny & Avery - Rappers**

 **Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **Martin & Margaret - Grandparents**

 **Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **This wraps up Part 2 of the first episode! Bonds are building a bit, reunions are happening, and a couple of mishaps are being caused - intentional or not. But nevertheless, everyone's eyes are on the prize! In the end, however, one team will walk away with the one million green rectangles!**

 **It's gonna be a WILD race, and keep in mind that there are commercials every 5 episodes that will hint some action in for the next 5 episodes.**

 **What do you think of the race? Is there anyone you're rooting for? Is there anyone you hope gets eliminated? Is there anything that I have missed? Please feel free to review what you think of it so far. See you on the next chapter!**


	5. The Second Race Begins - Part 3

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

The Second Race Begins! Part 3

Commercial break ends, and the first scene that plays is at Stanley Park, Prospect Point Lighthouse to be exact. A couple of clouds were starting to come in.

The All-Star Hockey Players, Stay-At-Home Moms, and Student & Counselor arrive by canoe, while the Town Heroes and Maple Scouts arrive by bike.

" **While some teams are still a ways to go from Stanley Park, whether it is canoeing or bicycling…"** Don narrated, " **Five teams have just arrived at Prospect Point Lighthouse, where their next challenge is going to be held."**

Harvey presses the button on top of the mountie-dressed Don Box. "It's a Botch-Or-Watch… 'Trees don't Climb Themselves'…"

Luke's eyes widened, "Wait- we have to climb a tree?!"

" **Yes you do."** Don narrated again, " **A Botch-or-Watch is where one team member is required to perform a certain task. The person who botches will decide who does the rest. In this scenario, they must locate a tree that has the next travel tip on the top. Afterwards, one team member must climb up the tree all the way to the top to receive the travel tip. Once the team member receives it, then they must climb back down and read the directions on where to go next."** Suddenly, Don gets a call from his phone. "Huh. What's this? Hello?" Don answers the phone. After a couple of seconds of him saying 'uh-huh', 'okay', and 'alright', he hangs up, with his facial expression shocked. He looks at the camera and says, "That was one of the park rangers. They said that… bad weather is on its way…"

Back at the lighthouse, a park ranger announces on the intercom, "Attention all Ridonculous Race teams, please be alert! There is a severe thunderstorm heading towards the area. Please hurry up with your challenge before the storm arrives!"

Most of the contestants looked nervous upon hearing it. At that moment, the Brothers, Lesbians, British Royals, Homecoming Couple, Opposing Roommates, and Bullies arrive.

"What's happening right now?" asked Elizabeth.

"A thunderstorm is approaching Vancouver, and we only have a limited time to do the challenge!" Luke responded, worriedly.

Giulietta put a hand on Luke. "Don't worry, Luke." she said, reassuringly, "I can climb the tree."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

 ***CON: Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

"Back when I was young, my friends and I used to climb trees in the forest after school each day. We always get to see a view of the mountains in a distant. But that was a long time ago, and my parents banned me from going back into the forest again when they found out. I wonder if climbing a tree is just as fun as back in my youth though…"

 ***END CON: Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

The other teams went to find some trees with tips on top of the trees. Eventually, the Town Heroes, Maple Scouts, Bullies, Homecoming Couple, and Stay-At-Home Moms have found some.

"I dunno, man." said Lewis, "I'm not a fan of climbing trees, so…"

"Don't worry," said Harvey, "I gotcha covered. I climb up trees alot, usually when I go and save kittens that are stuck."

The rest of the teams (the ones that have found trees with tips on top) that are botching are Carla, Arnold, Carmen, and Molly. Everyone started to climb a tree. Though one started struggling…

"Urrghh…" groaned Giulietta, the person struggling, as she tried to reach for a high branch. Luke, on the other hand, was not paying attention to his counselor trying to reach for the branch, as he was too busy playing on his GameGuy. **(1)**

While that was going on, Mitzy of the Lesbians has started climbing the tree.

"Good luck, baby!" Seren wished her girlfriend. Mitzy responded with a friendly wave. Meanwhile, the British Royals, Brothers, and Opposing Roommates are still looking for trees with tips.

"You know, for challenges where you have to find certain things," said Elizabeth, "They can be kinda tricky."

"Aye," said Patrick, "It's also hard because the tips are on top of the trees."

 ***CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"My family's a _little_ bit too perfect." said Elizabeth, "They don't want any of our clothes dirty OR ruined… Now they never want to see Patrick or his family because they find their irish heritage 'dirty' and 'rambunctious'. In fact, my family is entirely xenophobic against EVERY person from Ireland for said reasons."

"We're not always dirty and rambunctious." Patrick agreed, "In my family, we are adventurous, courageous, and always wanting to branch out with other people around the world. My uncle taught me how to climb trees when I was 6-years old…" But then Patrick showed an uneasy face, "Though it was the first time I fell from a tree."

Patrick and Elizabeth looked at each other, frowning.

 ***END CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

The Brothers were still looking for a tree with a tip on top. As they were searching, a distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

"Y'know, if they knew there was going to be a storm today," said Alejandro, "Why couldn't they postpone the race until tomorrow?"

Jose chuckled with doubt, "Oh Al…" Alejandro glared at Jose again for calling him 'Al', "Sometimes there's supposed to be thrills, and thrills are what make people love game shows."

"You mean like the time I got kicked off a volcano and burnt by lava?!" Alejandro recounted the time back in World Tour when he was humiliated by his now-girlfriend in the finale, and how he went through villainy just to get screwed in the end.

Jose chuckled once more, "Ah yes, good times. You deserved it, since you were too weak to even stand up to a girl like Heather."

Alejandro gasped then darted into Jose's face, "Excuse me?!"

Suddenly, Jose looked up to see a tip with a tree on its top.

"Hold that thought, Al." he said, "There's a tip on top of that tree. I'll be the one to go fetch it, since you're too much of a wimp."

"I'm NOT a wimp…" Alejandro growled, with his eye twitching, "And DON'T call me 'Al'!"

"Oh yeah?" a smug Jose asked, "Then explain the incoming thunderstorm. When you were nervous about it, it felt like you couldn't do the Botch-or-Watch."

"I did not mean-"

"Save it for later, Al, we have a leg to win. Leave it to the professionals." Jose climbed up the tree, leaving Alejandro disappointed.

Meanwhile, the Hockey Players and the Roommates have found trees with tips on them, and their respective botchers, Willis and Olivia, have already started climbing.

"I'm hoping to get the tip before the storm comes!" said Willis.

"Better be sure!" said Fredrik.

Meanwhile, on the Roommates' tree, Olivia was having a bit more fun. "This is gonna be awesome! And I bet I can see the entire view of the city!" she exclaimed.

Her partner, however, was feeling a bit hesitant of Olivia's statement.

 ***CON: Katherine - Opposing Roommates***

"Olivia tends to live life on the edge. She's bubbly, happy-go-lucky, and always ready for action. Y'know, she kinda reminds me of Kitty from the first Ridonculous Race."

 ***END CON: Katherine - Opposing Roommates***

" **While some teams are climbing up to new heights… Some of the other teams are arriving at Stanley Park!"**

At that moment, the Unlikely Best Friends, Rappers, Young Farmers, and Punks have arrived at the lighthouse. The Unlikely Best Friends and Scott bump into each other, shocked upon their first meeting since Total Drama All-Stars.

"Scott?!" Courtney and Gwen shout in disbelief.

"Gwen and Courtney?!" Scott shouted in the same level of disbelief as the others.

 ***CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

"D'oh, I forgot!" Scott fretted, "Courtney and Gwen are in this game as well!" Scott buries his head, "They're gonna be out to get us… mainly me…"

Rodney looks around a bit, then puts an arm around his partner, reassuringly. "There there, ol' pal," he said, "It's gonna be okay. I can talk to them if you'd like."

Scott looks up, shocked, because: 1) He's afraid Rodney will fall in love with either or both of them, and 2) Rodney doesn't even know what had happened in All-Stars, most likely because he wasn't introduced… YET.

"No thanks." was all Scott would say to his partner, "I can handle this on my own."

 ***END CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

 ***CON: Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Oh man!" Courtney fretted, "Scott's also here! I hope he's not mad about the…" she gulps, knowing that Gwen knows what she's talking about, "That… chart."

Gwen sternly nodded at Courtney. Then she said, "I hope he's not mad at me too."

"Why? Why would he be mad at you? I thought you two were ganging up against me."

"He blamed me for causing your elimination… you know, the one where you and ONLY you caused your own elimination?" Gwen raised an eyebrow saying that.

 ***END CON: Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

The Rappers run to find a tip that is on a tree. Along the way, they start rapping…

" _Yo we know ya dear?_ " rapped Jonny.

" _Yo we far from here?_ " rapped Avery.

" _We are the masters!_ " rapped Jonny.

" _Gotsa selves some blasters_!" rapped Avery.

"Not really." said Jonny, before continuing to rap, " _But we don't wanna bluff_!"

" _We don't wanna sass!_ " rapped Avery.

" _We just wanna say…_ " rapped Jonny.

" _That Westin smells like_ -" rapped Avery, before being cut off by…

"Woah, woah!" Margaret scolded, as she and her husband have both arrived at the docks, "Watch your tongue, young men! Our grandchildren are watching this and they do NOT want to hear any foul language out of your mouth!"

Jonny and Avery give Margaret a deadpan look, before strutting away.

"Grandma…" Avery murmured to Jonny.

 ***CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

"We're not _trying_ to act all willy nilly." said Avery, "We're trying to be best-selling and _awe_ -some!"

"You guys have heard us nearly insult this guy named Westin," said Jonny, "Well, the thing is, he's been stealing the spotlight, with his uncool hair, his lame outfit-"

"And his songs are TERRIBLE!" Avery interrupted Jonny, "And yet he's the biggest young rapper in Canada."

"Well we're gonna show that _amateur_ what REAL skill is all about!" said Jonny.

"Yeah!"

 ***END CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

The Punks were looking for their own tree. V turns to Wyvern and asks, "Have you seen any trees with a tip?"

Wyvern responds with a, "No." And he and V kept on walking.

Meanwhile, Scott, Avery and Gwen have started botching for their respective teams. Scott, specifically, was smirking at what was ahead of him, or above him.

 ***CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

"I live for danger. Danger might as well be my middle name…" A second later, Scott started experiencing what seemed to be a Vietnam Flashback of him encountering Fang, the two-legged mutant shark that terrorized him back in Total Drama, causing him to frown. When he realizes that his confessional was still recording, he said, "Uhhh… that was nothing… Danger… still is my middle name!" He chuckled a bit nervously.

 ***END CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

Martin started climbing the tree for his team. Margaret was a bit concerned for him. "You ARE gonna be safe, right?" she asked.

Martin laughed, "I'll be fine. You're worrying about nothing!"

"I hope so!"

" **With most of the teams starting to climb the trees,"** Don narrated.

The scene transitions to the final teams; the BFFFLs, the Jocks, the C-List Celebrities, and the Pizza Sisters (in their dirty and nearly-destroyed bicycle), arriving at the lighthouse.

" **The final four teams have just arrived at the park!"** Don finished as the four teams ran to the Don Box to claim a tip.

"Botch-or-Watch!" exclaimed Tracy, "Who's gonna do it?"

"Obviously we are!" both Katie and Sadie sang, but both off their key.

The other teams frowned. "Uh, I hate to burst your bubble," said Oscar, "But I think ONE of you has to go botch it."

"Yeah." Tracy agreed, "Botch-or-Watches are supposed to be performed by one member of the team, not both. If it were both, it'd be an All-In."

"Which it ain't!" Shannon gloated, "Haha!" she and Narissa laughed and gave each other a high five.

Katie and Sadie weren't looking very happy. "One of us has to botch the challenge?" a nervous Sadie asked, "But that's not possible!"

"Yeah, Sadie and I are better climbing up trees TOGETHER!" cried Katie, "We _cannot_ be separated from each other! If that happens, I'd die!"

"And I'd burst out into hives!" Sadie agreed. The four teams looked at her like she was on marijuana or something. "WHAT?! It's true!" the chubby girl fired at them.

Without another word, the Jocks, Pizza Sisters, and C-List Celebrities backed away from the BFFFLs to find a tree.

The scene changes to Molly struggling to climb up her tree. "Hey, Molly!" Lance shouted from underneath her. Molly looked down to see that her partner had gathered rocks. Molly smirked at this and beckoned him to do something…

Lance walked off with the rocks in his hands. He stumbled upon Arnold, who was halfway up the tree. Lance took out a rock, and threw it at Arnold. The rock missed the tree, but Arnold saw it pass it.

"Woah…" he said, "What was that?"

Percy was also concerned as well. He checked to see if there was someone who had thrown the rock at Arnold, only to find it all clear…

Unbeknownst to Percy, Lance hid behind a tree. In front of him were the Brothers, with Jose climbing the tree, and Alejandro watching him, with his arms crossed and his facial expression being unfazed.

With a smirk, Lance threw a rock at Jose. The rock bounced off the tree.

Jose jerked back to see Lance. "Hey!" he yelled, "Did you just throw that rock at me?!"

Lance flashed another smirk.

Jose groaned, "If you're gonna throw rocks at someone, throw them at _Al_ down there!" Jose pointed down to Alejandro, the latter realizing that he's the next target of Lance.

"Wait, what?!" Alejandro gasped, before getting pelted by rocks by Lance. "Arrgh! What are you doing?! Get away from me! Déjame solo!" **(2)** Alejandro ran away from the showering rocks.

Lance and Jose shared a laugh. "Hey, I like you, amigo!" said Jose, "We should have an alliance or something!"

"I'd love to," said Lance, "but for now, it's just _me_ and Molly." He strided off back to where Molly was climbing.

Meanwhile, the Jocks have found their tree. Tyler was getting ready to climb up.

"Err, Tyler?" Oscar asked, nervously, "You mind if I do this one for us both?"

"How come?" Tyler responded, confused, "I'm an excellent climber."

Oscar rolled his eyes in disbelief, but hid them away from Tyler so he could not see.

The C-List Celebrities, and Pizza Sisters find themselves trees with tips, with Shannon and Tracy climbing, leaving the BFFFLs and the Punks the only teams left without a tree. They bump into each other.

"Oh!" exclaimed Katie, "Hey… whatcha up to?" she asked V.

"Eh, nothing much. Just in for a rad awesome time." V responded.

Wyvern, impatiently, grabbed V's shoulder, "Dude, we don't have TIME to be talking to _them_." he said, pointing to the BFFFLs, offending them deeply, "We have a challenge to win!" Before V could respond, Wyvern ran off to find a tree.

"What's _his_ problem?" asked Sadie, "Are we something that's offending punks?"

"No," said V, "He's been like that for a _long_ time. He's been to jail for a lot of reckless acts he's done, which could explain his temper. But hopefully, the more we race, the more he'll mellow down… maybe." V folded his arms in doubt.

Katie and Sadie look at each other, then look back at V, "Well, hopefully when you guys catch up…" started Katie.

"Then he'll be as calm as a monk!" finished Sadie.

V smiled, "Thanks gals. Really means a lot to me."

"Anytime…" Katie got confused, "Errr… what's your name again? I forgot."

"Oh, my name is V."

"V?" asked Sadie, "As in, Van? Vince? Victor?"

"Valentino." a deadpan V said.

Katie and Sadie study his deadpan look, then walk off, hoping not to upset V. Suddenly, they bump into a tree. Both looking at the tree, they find out that it's a tree with a tip on the top.

"Look! A tip up there!" exclaimed Katie. But then their smiles turned to frowns. "But, who's gonna climb it? I don't wanna be separated from you…"

"Jinx!" said a worried Sadie, hugging her best friend, "I'm scared, Katie!"

"Me too!"

A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder could be heard, jerking both girls.

Not far away from them, another clap of thunder could be heard, but a bit more louder. V caught up to Wyvern, both of them having nervous expressions on their faces.

"Welp, we're done for." said Wyvern, half-heartedly.

"Mm-hmm…" his partner, V, agreed. V looked up to see the sky, but then found that there was a tip on top of one of the trees. "Hey, look! There's a tip!"

Wyvern looked up as well, seeing the tip, "I have _gotta_ get climbing to get us on the top!" he exclaimed, running towards the tree, and started climbing.

Katie and Sadie looked at the Punks, and then looked back at each other. Katie gulped. "If we're gonna make it through the challenge, then one of us has gotta get climbing!" Though Katie was getting a bit hesitant, "Though... I not a good climber or anything..."

"Okay, maybe I should go…" Sadie said, looking up at the tree, then started climbing it.

"Hurry back!" Katie called to her BFFFL.

" **As the last teams started to climb up their trees…"** narrated Don…

The scene changes to Carmen climbing all the way to the top, receiving the tip.

" **Some teams have already reached the top!"**

"Got it!" she exclaimed at last.

Below her, Georgia could be heard cheering on for her friend. Quickly, Carmen climbed back down to reunite with her friend.

"You got the tip?" asked Georgia.

Carmen held the tip up and gleefully responded, "Of course I do!" She held out the ticket and read, "Take a taxi all the way to Pacific Central Station."

" **Their next objective will be to travel all the way to this train station. There are four trains that will be leaving for their next destination. The destination, however, is a mystery, as the teams are tasked to find ANOTHER tip. 20 tips are hidden in the train station. The first five to receive them will have a 90 minute advantage. The second five will have an hour advantage. The third five will have a 30 minute advantage, and the last five… well, they better hope they are not in last place on the next leg, because they'd be done for."**

Thunder could be heard again, and Don's eyes widened. He speaks through his speaker, "Remind me again. Why did we choose today, when there's a thunderstorm coming to town?"

The Stay-at-Home Moms rush off to hail a cab, while Willis and Harvey have just claimed their own tips. Quickly, they went to reunite with their teammates, and they ran off to find a cab.

Meanwhile, the trees started moving back and forth from a gust of wind, causing a majority of climbers to shiver.

"Man," said Avery, "This is so not g-g-guh good! The wind's a getting strong, this better not be long!" He continued on climbing though.

"WOOOO!" squealed Olivia 'riding' the tree that was waving back and forth, "This is better than riding a chair swing!" Katherine, below her, just facepalmed, as that was all she could do.

"Be careful, hon," Margaret called to her husband, "This storm is coming and I don't want you to fall and die!"

"I'll be alright, Margaret." Martin responded, "You know me! I do this all the time!"

"You mean you climb trees when there's a storm coming?" an incredulous Margaret questioned.

"This is SO not how I wanted today to be!" Shannon pouted, "I am SO suing the network for this!"

Meanwhile, Jose and Scott reached the top of their own trees, claiming their own tips.

Gwen looked at them from her tree and just rolled her eyes.

 ***CON: Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

"I, honestly don't know what to say. Between Scott being a dirty idiot, and Jose being more charming and conniving than Alejandro, they seem like they're out to get everyone else out." Then she giggles, "You know, I may not be affected at all by whatever the heck Scott's up to, because I can just take _him_ and his friend out with ease. And I don't think Jose will go after me either!" But then she frowns and says, "Will he?"

 ***END CON: Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

The Stay-at-Home Moms, Town Heroes, and All-Star Hockey Players were trying to hail their own taxi cabs. The Brothers and Young Farmers caught up to them.

"I hope everyone else is okay!" exclaimed Carmen, concerned for everyone else's safety.

"Us too!" said Lewis.

The All-Star Hockey Players, Brothers, and Young Farmers nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon, five cabs came to claim each team. All five teams ran in the cab, with one of the members yelling at the driver to drive to Pacific Central Station.

Another lightning bolt could be seen a mile or two away from the park, and the thunder started to roar even louder.

While that was going on, Olivia, Molly, Mitzy, Arnold, and Carla have collected their tips, and have climbed back down to reunite with their own teammates. Meanwhile, some teammates that are botching the challenge are still trying to reach the top.

Giulietta was several feet away from receiving her tip. She could feel the breeze that was tingling her, causing her to shiver. "Better hurry…" she muttered in distress.

Gwen reached the top, but she caused a small twig to break, causing her legs to shake like jelly. She slowly reached for the tip. But when she got it, a twig that Gwen was on top of broke off, causing her to fall.

Courtney looked up above to see Gwen screaming all the way down. "Hang on, I'll save you!" she yelled, running to her teammate's aid.

Gwen landed on top of Courtney, and the camera showed the two's lips nearly connecting, causing both to look at each other awkwardly. Gwen stood up, trying to ignore it.

"We should get going now." said Courtney, running off. Gwen sighed and followed her teammate.

Back at Giulietta's tree, Giulietta claimed her tip, and then started climbing down to reunite with her teammate.

Patrick reached the top, claiming the tip. "Alright!" he said, excitedly, before jumping all the way down. No, I'm not kidding; he _literally_ jumped ALL the way down. Thankfully, he landed on his feet, but for Elizabeth, her facial expression looked like as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"Phew…" she said in relief, knowing her boyfriend is alright, "Patrick, _please_ try not to scare me…"

"Don't worry." laughed Patrick, "I'm always okay."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We have to claim a taxi!" Patrick told her, "Let's get goin'!" The duo ran off to claim a taxi. As soon as they left the area, a lightning bolt struck, followed by thunder. Everyone else frantically climbed faster to claim their tips.

The only teams left in the challenge were the Rappers, C-List Celebrities, Grandparents, Jocks, Punks, BFFFLs, and Pizza Sisters.

"Grrrr…" growled Wyvern, "Is this the best this weather's gonna give me?"

JINX!

At that moment, he felt a drop of rain. In fact, everyone felt a drop of rain. Pretty soon, there were more drops of rain, and within 10-15 seconds, it started downpouring.

Martin, who was on a nearby tree from Wyvern, looked at him jokingly, "You had to ask?"

Wyvern huffed loudly, "I thought old people like you couldn't hear me!"

Below him, Margaret belowed at the muscular punk, "Hey! I can hear you too! And where are your manners?! You should NOT say that to your elders! Who the HECK do you think you are talking to?! You better have an apology to my husband!"

Martin smirked at Wyvern, collected his tip, and climbed back down, trying not to slip. Wyvern glared at Martin, before claiming his own tip.

The rain was soaking Shannon's hair, causing her to cry out in disgust, "UGH! This rain is ruining my perfectly good hair! I am SO suing this network!"

Nearby, Tracy gave her look as if she was going to say, 'We know, we know. We don't give a s**t what you're going to do with the show!'. But then she reached the top and claimed her tip, climbing back down to reunite with her sister.

Another bolt of lightning struck nearby, and a clap of thunder was heard after that.

Sadie, who was climbing all the way up to claim her tip, started to feel nervous. "Ooooh maaaaan…" she panicked, "I'm so far away from Katie… I'm up on a tree… It's raining, badly… So bad…" But then she started to feel a slight itch on her left arm. "Wh- why am I itchy?" Then the itch spread across her back to her right arm. "Oh no!" Sadie realized, "Not again!" It was very clear to her now: Sadie really WAS breaking out in hives!

Meanwhile, Avery had reached the top, claiming his tip. "OOOOOOHHH!" **(3)** he cried in excitement, before climbing back down to read the tip with Jonny.

Tyler was still a couple feet from climbing the tree. As he climbed up, he can start to feel his legs tremble before him. Nevertheless, Tyler still kept on climbing. "No way am I backing out now!" he said to himself, "I have a challenge to win, and I am NOT going to chicken out!" When he said the word 'chicken', Tyler flinched. "Errr… chickens…" he gulped, before climbing back up.

Sadie looked at the teams that have claimed their tips, looked at Katie, who was nervous herself, and then looked back at the tip that was on the top of the tree. Her facial expression changed from nervous to determined. "I am NOT going to give up just yet!" she said. She continued climbing up the tree, where she eventually got near the top. She swatted to claim the tip, but a gust of wind caused the tip to fly away from her.

"NOOOO!" she cried, reaching out for the tip. When she caught the tip, she nearly tripped from a branch.

"Sadie!" shouted Katie from below.

But Sadie regained her balance, holding the tip in her hand, and giving her best friend a thumbs up. Katie smiled at this.

Meanwhile, Shannon retrieved her own tip, but she was unhappy about… you guessed it: her hair! "I'm coming down!" she called to Narissa, "And I'm suing the network too!"

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Shannon was down with Narissa. Shannon's hair was still a mess, while Narissa looked at the camera, equally unhappy.

"This network, _really_ needs to NOT do challenges on stormy days, especially when it's gonna MESS UP MY HAIR!" Shannon roared.

Narissa nodded her head in approval, "Yeah, could be worse too. I just hope that my-" Suddenly, Narissa realized that her sandals have mud in them. "AUGH!" she cried, "MUDDY SANDALS! I am SO suing the network as well!"

"Ya see?!" Shannon yelled.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Meanwhile, Oscar looked at the teams that are leaving the area to claim a taxi. He looked back up to Tyler, praying that he's going to make it. "Please, Tyler…" he whispered, "You better come down with that tip!"

Tyler reached the top of the tree. "Okay…" he said, "I just need to grab that tip…" He extended his arm for the tip, and then… he got it! "Gotcha!" At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck the tree Tyler was on, causing him to fall, screaming.

Oscar sees this and catches Tyler, saving him before Tyler could hit the ground and die.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" he asked.

Tyler held the tip using his mouth, "Yes." he said, before taking the tip, reading it, and then said, "We have to get a taxi! Let's go!" The Jocks ran off in a hurry, hoping to catch up to everyone else.

" **With everyone finished with the challenge…"** narrated Don,

The scene changes to the Brothers, Stay-At-Home Moms, Young Farmers, All-Star Hockey Players, and Town Heroes reaching Pacific Central Station.

" **The five teams in the front have arrived at Pacific Central Station!"**

The five teams bolted out of their respective cabs, and read a sign that was outside the station.

"'Find a tip that is hidden in the station.'" read Alejandro.

"'Attached to the tip are 2 tickets heading to the next destination.'" Georgia continued.

Everyone else ran in the station, trying to find a tip.

Scott looked inside a plant, Lewis looked underneath a crack, and Carmen looked behind a sign, but there were no tips.

The Brothers were looking for a tip. But when I say the Brothers, I mean Alejandro, who is looking for the tip himself.

"Come on, Jose!" Alejandro motioned, "We need to find that tip!"

 ***CON: Jose - Brothers***

"A scavenger hunt to find a simple tip?" Jose scoffed, "This challenge does not feel like a race… That tree challenge? THAT was like a race!"

 ***END CON: Jose - Brothers***

Alejandro looked underneath a plant.

Fredrik looked underneath a bench, while Willis was looking for it from further away.

 ***CON: Willis - All-Star Hockey Players***

"I have great eyesight. I always use it when I am playing a hockey game, and believe me, most of the time, I always catch up to that puck and slam it away from my opponents!"

 ***END CON - Willis - All-Star Hockey Players***

Willis spots two travel tips in the plant that Alejandro was looking at. "Hey, Fredrik!" Willis called to his friend, "I see a tip!"

"Where?"

"At that plant!"

Fredrik ran to the plant, but failed to see a Wet Floor sign (a tip can be found underneath), with a puddle underneath. Fredrik hit the puddle and started slipping.

Alejandro turns to see Fredrik slipping out of control. This caused him to collide into Alejandro and the plant, causing both tips to fall.

Willis ran over to Fredrik's aid, while Jose walked over to Alejandro and laughed at his misfortune. He picked up a tip, which had two tickets attached, and read it, "Take the next train to Boston."

The scene changes to Don, who is underneath a shelter, with four trains.

" **These four trains are bound to go to Boston. The teams who are on Train number 1 will have an advantage in getting first at the next leg, while the teams on Train number 4 should pick up the pace, or else they should be met with the question on why they even entered this race."**

A crack of thunder could be heard, startling Don. " **And hopefully, just** _ **hopefully**_ **, there will NOT be inclement weather in Boston when the teams get there."**

Carmen and Georgia run past the Wet Floor sign, but Georgia spots the tip that was underneath it.

"Carmen!" she called, "I found a tip!"

"Awesome!" Carmen exclaimed, then looking at the Brothers and All-Star Hockey Players, who were in line to get onto the first train. "We should probably get in line!"

"True!" Georgia said as she followed Carmen to the line.

Meanwhile, Scott found a tip that was underneath a bench. Rodney caught up to him.

"Awesome! You got the tip!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yep! And, uh… do you mind going to the ticket booth? I need to use the bathroom… really badly!" Scott said, a bit embarrassed.

"Rain must've gotten to you?"

"A little. And I have to go now before the train leaves us in the dust!" Scott bolted to find a restroom.

Meanwhile, the Opposing Roommates have ran in the train station to find tips themselves. Rodney noticed Katherine, who was searching for the tip with Olivia.

"We have to catch up!" said Katherine, "If we find a tip, we can still manage to get on the first train!"

"Totes, Katherine!" Olivia agreed.

Rodney looked at the tip, then walked over to meet Katherine. He tapped on her shoulder.

Katherine turned around, "What?" she asked, before recognizing Rodney, "Oh wait! You're the guy who looked at me funny during the Either/Or."

"Yeah…" said a lovestruck Rodney, "And Katherine, I want to say that: I would devote all the love and trees to you… With a bolt of lightning, we can climb a rainy couple…"

"What?"

"So, Katherine… will you accept this tip?" he held out his tip.

Katherine stood in shock and disbelief. Nobody would just randomly come up to someone and give her a tip. "Ummm… Are you sure you want to give this to me?" she asked, unsure of what to do.

"Yes…" said Rodney, "Anything for bolt-"

Olivia walked over to face the duo. "Katherine, what are you doing?" she asked, but then she noticed Rodney, "Oh hey! You must be Rodney." she recalled.

"Oh…" Rodney said, shocked, "You… remember my name?"

"Of course! I remembered seeing you from Pahkitew Island."

"Wow…"

"My name's Olivia, nice to meet you."

Katherine tried to steer Rodney away from her, "He's trying to give me his tip."

"Really?"

Rodney giggled, "Would you accept?"

"Um… sure, if you want us to." said Olivia, as Rodney handed the tip to her. "Thank you!" She waved to the muscular country boy before walking off with her partner.

In his eyes, romantic music filled the air, as Rodney started at Olivia, lovestruck.

Meanwhile, the Town Heroes have found a tip of their own, finding it underneath another bench. "Alright, we have the tip!" said Harvey, "Let's go!"

As that was going on, the Bullies, Homecoming Couple, Lesbians, Maple Scouts, Student & Counselor, Unlikely Best Friends, and British Royals rush in the station. Scott comes out of the bathroom, shocked, but reunites with his teammate, still lovingly staring at Olivia.

"It would've been a disaster to have end up with the teams fighting for a travel tip…" Scott said to Rodney, "At least you've checked in with the ticketmaster, right?"

Rodney came to his senses, looking at Scott "Huh? Oh! The tip! You see, uh, Scott? I kinda… sorta… um…"

Scott went all wide-eyed when Rodney started blubbering, then looked to see a bench that had a sign that said 'Train #1 Teams'. He counted the All-Star Hockey Players, Stay-At-Home Moms, Brothers. But when he saw the Opposing Roommates there, he turned to Rodney, angrily.

"No way!" he snapped, "Tell me you did NOT give our tip to the Opposing Roommates!"

"I, uh… Um… I did…" Rodney said, defeated.

Scott groaned in disbelief, "Great! Now we have to get ANOTHER tip!"

"And what's worse, is that not only do I have a crush on Katherine, but also her teammate, Olivia, is it?"

At that moment, Scott facepalmed.

Meanwhile, the Bullies have more tricks up their sleeves.

"Hey you!" Molly called over to Courtney, who was looking underneath a plant. Courtney walked over to the female bully.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think there are tips in that garbage can." she pointed to the garbage can that was right by the ladies' room.

"Are you sure?" asked Courtney.

Molly nodded, hiding a smirk along the way.

Courtney turned to Gwen and said, "Hey, I think there are tips in that garbage can over there!"

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked in doubt.

Courtney nodded, "That's what the girl in the sweater said!"

Gwen looked at Courtney then stuck her head in the garbage can. "I dunno… I don't see any tips in there."

While she wasn't looking, Lance was creeping up behind her.

"No, no, please n-" Courtney tried to say before Molly covered her mouth.

Lance picked up Gwen's legs. "Huh?" Gwen realized what was going on, but before she could say anything, Lance threw the rest of her body inside the can. "HEY!" she cried.

The Bullies snickered sinisterly, with Molly taking a tip that was on a sign.

Gwen emerged from the garbage can, with a tip in her mouth.

"Woah…" said Courtney, "Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright?!" Gwen responded, "And let me tell you: NEVER listen to those jerks!"

"But at least we got a tip, right?"

Gwen huffed.

Meanwhile, Seren and Mitzy were looking at each other from different columns. Both of them giggled when they saw each other.

Arnold spotted a tip that was on an overhead television.

"Hey, Percy." Arnold called over to his teammate, "Mind finding a ladder for me?"

Percy complied and went off.

Luke was still playing video games, but Giulietta tapped on his shoulder, causing him to lose on his game.

"Darn it!" Luke cried, "I lost! Thanks to you, Giulietta!"

Giulietta shook her head, "We need to find a travel tip! And when I mean we, I mean both me AND you!"

"Fine…" Luke groaned.

"And don't give me any attitude. You don't wanna fail your senior year, do you?"

Luke was about to say something, but he couldn't think of something to say, so he stayed silent.

Meanwhile, Scott and Rodney were frantically trying to find tips.

Eventually, the Homecoming Couple, British Royals, and Student & Counselor found tips, earning a trip onto Train #2.

"We did it, my love!" Carla cheered.

Terrence giggled, "We sure did!"

"Quite hard, but not that bad, I say." said Elizabeth.

"True." said Patrick.

Luke rolled his eyes, while Giulietta looked at him, a bit indifferently.

With half teams down, the rest of the teams kept on looking for tips, trying to secure a trip onto Train #3. Meanwhile, the Grandparents, Pizza Sisters, Punks, Rappers, BFFFLs, Jocks, and C-List Celebrities have finally arrived at the station, having read the sign that was outside.

Katie and Sadie found a tip that was underneath a floor plank. They started giggling.

V found a tip that was beside a sign that said, 'GO Trains & Fasttrak Trains' **(4)** with a small 'Ridonculous Race trains ahead' sign underneath.

Arnold climbed up to get a tip from the TV, before getting yelled at by a security guard.

The Lesbians find a tip that was underneath a table.

One more tip was needed to secure Train #3. At that moment, Scott was really starting to get nervous. "We have GOT to find that tip!" he shouted.

"Uh, Scott?"

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

Rodney pointed to a vending machine, which had a tip that was stuck underneath it.

"Good eye, Rodney!" Scott exclaimed, reaching down to get the tip. Unfortunately, the tip was stuck. This forced him and Rodney to try and pull for the tip.

"GOT IT!" yelled someone from afar.

It was Narissa, who had found a tip underneath a plank, who yelled it.

"Hurry, Rodney!" Scott cried, "We have to get that tip out!"

The Young Farmers try harder to get the tip out from under the vending machine. Ultimately, the tip is freed from underneath, and the two young men hurry to claim their tickets before the C-List Celebrities do first.

While that was going on, Martin found a tip that was in an air vent. "Alright! We got the tip!" he said to his wife.

"That's good." Margaret said.

At the ticket booth, the C-List Celebrities were almost at the front of the line…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only for Rodney to throw Scott to the front of the line and steal their spot.

"Hey!" cried Narissa, "We didn't say you could cut."

Scott smirked and said, "First come, first serve…"

"Dude, did we get a spot for Train #3?" Rodney asked Scott.

"Yep."

The C-List Celebrities looked on in disbelief, but all they could do was take a spot for the fourth and final train.

 ***CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

Scott exclaimed, "Man! That felt awesome!" Scott thought for a second and frowned, "Though, I feel kinda guilty for cutting those celebrity chicks."

"What celebrities?" asked Rodney.

Scott laughed, with Rodney joining along. "I don't get it." said Rodney, confused on why they were laughing in the first place.

 ***END CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

The Grandparents make it to the ticket booth, followed by the Rappers, Pizza Sisters, and finally, the Jocks.

"C'mon, man." said Tyler, "Fourth train ain't that bad."

Oscar groaned, "Yeah, but we better pick up our pace. If we get into last place, then…" Oscar wanted to say that it was all Tyler's fault for his lack of physical activeness, but he did not want to say it out loud in front of everyone. But most importantly, he did not want to hurt his partner's feelings. "Nevermind. We just need to catch up."

A bell sounded, and a guard signaled the Train #1 teams to board Train #1.

" **Tickets are booked, and now teams are heading to their next leg. Train #1 will carry: The Brothers, All-Star Hockey Players, Stay-at-Home Moms, Opposing Roommates, and Town Heroes. Train #2 will carry: The Bullies, Unlikely Best Friends, Homecoming Couple, British Royals, and Student & Counselor. Train #3 will carry: The BFFFLs, Punks, Maple Scouts, Lesbians, and Young Farmers. And Train #4 will carry: The C-List Celebrities, Grandparents, Rappers, Pizza Sisters, and Jocks. Who will win the next leg of the race? Who will be the first to lose? Tune in next time! The Ridonculous Race 2.0, is to be continued!"** Don narrated before signing off with his smile glistening.

 **Train #1 - Brothers (Alejandro & Jose), All-Star Hockey Players (Willis & Fredrik), Stay-at-Home Moms (Carmen & Georgia), Opposing Roommates (Katherine & Olivia), and Town Heroes (Harvey & Lewis)**

 **Train #2 - Bullies (Lance & Molly), Unlikely Best Friends (Courtney & Gwen), Homecoming Couple (Carla & Terrence), British Royals (Patrick & Elizabeth), and Student & Counselor (Luke & Giulietta)**

 **Train #3 - BFFFLs (Katie & Sadie), Punks (V & Wyvern), Maple Scouts (Arnold & Percy), Lesbians (Seren & Mitzy), and Young Farmers (Scott & Rodney)**

 **Train #4 - C-List Celebrities (Shannon & Narissa), Grandparents (Martin & Margaret), Rappers (Jonny & Avery), Pizza Sisters (Tracy & Lorraine), and Jocks (Tyler & Oscar)**

 **(1) - TD parody of Gameboy**

 **(2) - Spanish for "Leave me alone!"**

 **(3) - Regular Show, anyone?**

 **(4) - TD parody of VIA Rail and Amtrak, respectively.**

 **And that wraps up the first episode! It's a bit longer, but at least I included what happened in the third and final part of the first episode.**

 **Also, each episode will have a small 'After the Leg' segment, in which it will focus on what happens to the rest of the teams in the race after a leg. Starting after this episode, we'll see what happens between each and every team, or a certain number of teams.**

 **Who are you most excited to see in this race? Who are you NOT excited? Who are you rooting for, and who are you predicting is going to lose? As always, feel free to review what you think, and see you on the next chapter!**


	6. After the Leg - 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

After the Leg - 1

It was still raining in Vancouver. Another flash of lightning could be seen and a clap of thunder could be heard.

Inside Pacific Central Station, the 15 teams were waiting for their train to be called. Train #1 has already departed for Boston.

Teams who were waiting for Train #4 have a lot of time to wait before they are called to board. In the meantime, they have been told to relax and take it easy.

The camera focused on the C-List Celebrities, who sat with their arms folded; needless to say, they were unhappy with their position.

"I can't believe this!" said Shannon, "We're supposed to be winning this race, not in the bottom 5! This is what I call unacceptable!"

"Truth!" Narissa agreed.

The rest of the Train #4 teams looked up, annoyed with the snobbish celebrities and their obnoxious complaining.

"Uh, we can hear you girls." said Tyler.

The Celebrities glared at Tyler. "Do you know who we are?" Narissa sharply asked.

Tyler looked at Oscar to see who they were. But all Oscar could do was shake his head and shrug his shoulders, causing the Celebrities to groan.

"Such idiots they are!" Shannon cried out.

The camera shows the Grandparents, who were also annoyed with the Celebrities.

"Those whippersnappers…" Margaret said, "Have they not been disciplined or what?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders, "It could be that Hollywood Fever that's kicking into them. It's good being famous, but it's also good to stay out of the spotlight."

Margaret nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile, Lorraine was still on her phone, taking pictures with pizza filters. She tapped a message on her phone that said, 'I Heart Pizza'. Tracy, however, was still lamenting over their near-last placement.

"Lorraine, do you mind putting that down?" she asked her sister.

"Um… I actually _do_." Lorraine retorted, "I'm snapping these pics for this guy in my AP."

"We need to talk about how to get out of this position!"

Lorraine finally popped out from looking at her phone and said, gleefully, "You mean get out of my job?!"

"No! If you do that, grandpa will be deeply ashamed, since he likes you the most." Lorraine's smile turned into a frown in a millisecond. Tracy continued, "Well anyways, we need to find a way to stay out of the last-place zone."

Lorraine sighs, "Who cares?"

Tracy shook her head, but then she thought of something. "Do you _want_ to stay out of working?"

Lorraine popped up again and said, "Yes I do! I'll do anything!"

Tracy smiled when her sister finally agreed. "Good, now let's just-"

"Man!" Jonny interrupted, "This atmosphere, it needs some tunes here!"

"That's true!" agreed Avery, "Now, everyone, how about a rap number from your very best?"

The other four teams turned and yelled simultaneously, "NO!"

"Okay, maybe later on." said Avery.

Meanwhile, the teams at Train #3 were lounging about. The camera panned to the Maple Scouts, with Arnold looking at the camera, and Percy reading a book.

"Let's hope that camera has enough gigabytes for the trip." said Arnold.

"Yeah, the last thing we'd have in this game would be not being able to take pictures at different parts of the country." Percy agreed.

Nearby, the Punks were sitting on a bench, but on the bench next to them, the Lesbians were making out. This wasn't a bother to V. But if you ask Wyvern, he could say otherwise.

As the Lesbians kept on making out, Wyvern's eye was twitching. The more the Lesbians were kissing, the more Wyvern was ready to lose it. Ultimately, he held out his belt, but V put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wyvern, don't!" he warned.

The Lesbians heard V, and turned to see what was going on. "What's wrong, boys?" asked Mitzy.

"You two making out, loudly!" Wyvern argued, "Keep it down, you lame-os!"

Seren stood up to face the muscular punk herself, "This is how couples make out." she said bluntly.

"Then don't be near me!"

As Seren and Wyvern were arguing, the BFFFLs look on, hugging each other dearly.

"I hope we don't get beaten up by _him_ …" Sadie complained, "He's kinda scary."

"Yeah." said Katie, "I feel so bad for V. It looks like he deserves WAY better."

Meanwhile, the Young Farmers were sitting away from everyone else. Rodney was still oogling over the Opposing Roommates, who were already away on the first train.

"Man… I still don't know what to do." he turned to Scott.

Scott turns to face Rodney and half-heartedly says, "What's wrong?"

"Who should I admit I like? Olivia, or Katherine. I mean, Katherine is hot, and she kinda gets my type. But Olivia seems very sweet. It's a huge problem if you ask me, and it's just the fact that-"

"Rodney!" Scott yelled at last, "I. Do. NOT. Care! Okay?! We were going to go on the first train, until you gave them our tip! At this rate, we HAVE to catch up to the frontrunners, or else we're toast! And we have to do that if you JUST FORGET ABOUT KATHERINE AND OLIVIA ALREADY!"

Rodney flinched upon hearing what Scott said. The other four teams looked at the Young Farmers, shocked.

Elsewhere, a guard signals the teams who have tickets for Train #2 to come aboard.

Courtney saw the little spaz Scott threw at Rodney. "Man." she said to herself, "Scott must've seen better days or something…"

Suddenly, Courtney was tripped by something, or someone's leg.

The camera shows who tripped Courtney: Lance. He and Molly cackled at Courtney's misfortune and went off.

"Watch your step…" Gwen sarcastically joked to Courtney, making the latter roll her eyes.

On the train, everyone was getting settled in.

The Homecoming Couple were looking outside a window.

"So…" said Carla.

"Yes?" said Terrence.

"You wanna… do it?"

Terrence giggled a bit, "Do what?"

Carla raised an eyebrow and puckered her lips. Terrence got the message from her and they started making out.

Meanwhile, the Student and Counselor were sitting. Giulietta was trying to talk to Luke, who was too busy playing on his GameGuy.

"Alright Luke, so in order to boost your grades up, all we need to do is to-" When she looks up, she sees Luke is too busy. "Luke? Luke?" She started snapping her finger to get his attention, to no avail. Then she put her hand over his GameGuy.

"Hey!" cried Luke, "What gives, man?!"

"Luke, I need you to put that away and listen to me." said Giulietta.

Luke groaned and put his GameGuy in his pocket. Meanwhile, the British Royals were sitting together.

"So… we're going to New England." said Patrick.

"Yeah…" said Elizabeth, "It's gonna be my first time… My parents never allow me to go anywhere but England… They say anything that is un-English is disgusting… and heathenous… And that includes any place that the English have claimed."

"That's unfortunate…" said Patrick.

"Hey, my family tells me that staying away from anything _foreign_ from England is the way to live…" Elizabeth responded.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder how the teams on the first train are doing…" he said.

On the first train, the train was already long away from Vancouver, chugging its way to Boston. Inside, there were teams chit-chatting.

The Stay-at-Home Moms were doing some chit-chatting themselves.

"Third place isn't bad." said Carmen.

"That's true." Georgia agreed, "Wonder how the next leg will be like…"

Carmen nodded her head. "Yeah… I'm just glad that we're doing this race just to make our kids proud…"

"Yeah, and if we win… we're off to Hawaii!" said Georgia.

The Town Heroes were taking a nap.

The All-Star Hockey Players were looking forward to going to Boston. "I'm kinda looking forward to going to Boston, if you ask me." said Fredrik.

"Me too… Though, we may run into some Bruins fans. Some of them are still gloating on making it into the playoffs and not the Senators…" Willis commented.

"Some may be still gloating about the 2011 Stanley Cup Championship **(1)**..." said Fredrik.

Up ahead were the Opposing Roommates. Katherine was looking out of the window, when Olivia poked her shoulder.

"So… we're in the front of the game…" she said.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Yeah… all because that muscular farmer gave us his tip…" She said. But then she realized something, "What was that weird face he made?"

"I don't know…" Olivia said, "But he looked kinda funny making that face…"

Katherine rolled her eyes again. "Meh… his face was a bit creepy…"

Up ahead were the Brothers, who have finished the leg in first.

"Ahhh… it's so good that we're in first place…" said Jose, "And I'm pretty happy that you didn't screw up."

Alejandro folded his arms and sighed, "Listen, when I said don't pick on me during the race, it means don't pick on me."

Jose smirked at Alejandro. "I'm not picking on you. I'm just telling you, _Al_ ," Alejandro growled at Jose's insult, "That I am much better than you, and I'm gonna keep on reminding you until the end of days…"

Alejandro just ignored Jose and kept on looking out of the window.

 **(1) - The Boston Bruins beat the Vancouver Canucks in the 2011 Stanley Cup Championship, and needless to say, the Canucks fans were not happy... AT ALL...**

 **Teams -**

 **Gwen & Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **Katie & Sadie - BFFFL's**

 **Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **Jonny & Avery - Rappers**

 **Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **Martin & Margaret - Grandparents**

 **Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **Next Episode: All Battered Up**


	7. All Battered Up - Part 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

All Battered Up Part 1

"Last time, on the Ridonculous Race…" narrated Don,

The scene where all 20 teams run over Don is shown, followed by the All-Star Hockey Players reaching Kitsilano Beach first.

"20 teams have started the second race around the world!"

Scenes of teams that are either biking or canoeing are seen, followed by some teams climbing up trees, and Tyler of the Jocks falling after a lightning bolt struck his tree.

"They endured either pedaling through the streets, or paddling across the waters, and even climbed up some tall trees!"

Scenes change to teams arriving at Pacific Central Station, followed by some looking for tips in the station.

"One by one, teams arrived at the train station, searched for tips of where else to go, and have now booked tickets to their next destination: Boston!"

The scene changes to the teams inside the first train.

"The teams on Train #1 have a head start, ahead of the other 15 teams."

The scene changes to the teams inside the second train.

"The teams on Train #2 are right behind them, thirty minutes away from the first train."

The scene changes to the Train #3 teams walking onto their train.

"Meanwhile, back at the station, teams who are on Train #3 are ready to leave."

Then the scene changes to teams still waiting for their train, which is still not ready yet.

"This leaves the C-List Celebrities, Grandparents, Rappers, Pizza Sisters, and Jocks, who are waiting another thirty minutes for their train to be ready to take them."

The scene changes to Don on a helicopter; he's heading to Boston by flying.

"Who will be kicked off this show in a heartbeat? Find out right now! This is… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***INTRO***

A map shows the three trains already en route to Boston.

" **15 teams are already headed to Boston."** narrated Don.

Back at Pacific Central Station, the Train #4 teams were still waiting for their train.

" **This leaves 5 more waiting for there's."** he finished.

The Jocks were looking out to see where their train was.

"Do you think the train's running a bit late?" asked Tyler, "I really want to get back in the lead!"

Oscar nodded, but was still nervous, considering Tyler's little to no physical action in these kinds of activities.

Tyler leaned towards the window, but then he slid down a bit… into a trash can. A couple stared at him; some of them winced at his misfortune, while others…

"Oh my god… I just snapped that jock sliding into the trash can!" said Lorraine, taking a picture on her phone.

Tracy sighed, seeing her sister laugh at Tyler like he was just a loser. "Welp…" she said, "At least those bullies aren't around to see him like this."

Elsewhere, the Rappers were trying to serenade their peers… with rap songs.

" _Eh, eh… we're two awesome rappers!_ " rapped Jonny.

" _Now bring us some of yo clappers!_ " rapped Avery.

" _We will come back from the dead!_ " rapped Jonny.

" _Fronters gonna get some of that dread!_ " rapped Avery, "Beatbox solo!" Avery started beatboxing, which annoyed the other teams.

"Would you two mind… KEEPING IT DOWN ALREADY?!" snapped Margaret.

The Rappers stop rapping, looking at Margaret, and Margaret glaring at the duo.

"Amateurs…" Margaret muttered to herself. Martin put an arm around her to comfort her.

 ***CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

"Sheesh… what's with that woman? Does she have no interest in talent or something?" asked an incredulous Avery.

"I know!" Jonny agreed, "I mean, we're trying to spread up some vibe, for crying out loud! If she doesn't like it, then she shouldn't listen to it! But then Jonny thought of something, and then he folded his arms and said, "Well, technically, she's on the same train as we are, so unfortunately, she has to listen to it…"

 ***END CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

Margaret took a heavy sigh, "Kids these days and their hopes of becoming famous…"

"That is true…" said Martin, "They remind me of those C-Listers. And y'know, when we saw those C-Listers complainin' about not getting in the frontrunners' positions for being celebs, I'd say to them, 'who are you?!'" Martin laughed at his joke.

Margaret looked at him and said, "I don't get it."

Martin stopped laughing.

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

The guard comes back to signal everyone to get onto Train #4.

" **Teams on Train #4 are boarding the station."** narrated Don.

It cuts to a map, where all the trains are headed for Boston…

" **And now, all the trains are en route to Boston… In the meantime, teams are going to relax, and prepare for their next leg of the race!"**

It cuts to Train #3, where Scott was looking outside the window, still miserable of what Rodney did at the train station. Rodney, however, was feeling guilty of himself.

"Scott, are you mad at me?" he asked Scott.

Scott turned around. It was the first time that they have spoken since Scott snapped at Rodney back at the train station. Scott was mad at Rodney, but he didn't want to show it to his partner, as it would hurt his feelings a bit more.

Scott finally sighed and said, "No… I'm just disappointed…"

"That I gave the Opposing Roommates our tip?"

"Kinda…" Scott said, before turning back to the window.

Rodney, not wanting to try and piss of Scott even more, gets off his seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Scott.

"Just going for a walk… I won't be long, man." Rodney walked off.

Meanwhile, the Lesbians were sitting at their seats, or Mitzy was sitting on top of Seren's legs.

"I'm so excited for this race…" said Mitzy.

"Me too." said Seren, "If we're lucky enough to pass everyone else, we'd be placing up to maybe 5th…"

Mitzy giggled. "I hope so…" She takes off her sneakers and socks, revealing a tattoo on her arch, saying 'S + M'.

"Aww… you have your little tattoo…" said Seren, "And remember, I have the same one as you." Seren takes her own shoe and sock off and reveals her tattoo on her arch, which also says 'S + M'. "See?"

"Yeah…" Mitzy put her sock and shoe back on and stood up from Seren, "I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom."

Seren moved over to let her girlfriend go, "Okay, I'll be waiting for you my love…"

Mitzy walked up from her seat to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Rodney was walking in her direction. He was looking outside the window. At the same time, Mitzy reached the door. Suddenly…

SMACK!

"Arrgh!" Rodney yelped out in pain.

"Oh no!" gasped Mitzy, "Are you okay?!" Mitzy jumped down to see Rodney holding a hand out to help him up, who had fallen on his butt, and a mark on his face from hitting the door.

"I… I'm-" Rodney began, but then, when he saw Mitzy reaching out to help him. Romantic music filled the air, and hearts appeared. Rodney slowly reached to take her hand. "I'm totally alright…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." said Mitzy, unaware of Rodney's feelings.

"That's no problem…" said Rodney, still holding onto Mitzy's hand. Meanwhile, Mitzy tried to signal Rodney to let go, but he couldn't. "Your hands are soooo soft…"

Mitzy, smiled, but in an awkward way. "Thanks… I need it back, please."

Rodney's eyes widened, and he gave her her hand back. "Sorry."

"Thank you. See you later." Mitzy walked off to find the bathroom, leaving Rodney in shock.

 ***CON: Rodney - Young Farmers***

"Oh man! Not only am I falling in love with both of the Opposing Roommates, but now I have a crush on this sweet girl… her name… errr… I don't know her name, but she's SOOO sweet and helpful and… I guess I should think about my feelings before I lose my mind!"

 ***END CON: Rodney - Young Farmers***

The camera shows the BFFFLs were sitting together, taking a nap. Then it shows the Punks sitting with each other.

"I'm telling you, Wyvern," said V, "I'm totally JAMMED UP about going into Boston! How about you?" V finished, showing punk hand gestures.

"Yeah, totally jammed…" said an unemotional Wyvern.

V looked at Wyvern. "What's up, dude? Mad about being on the third train?"  
"Yeah, so?" Wyvern responded, turning back to V, with a slight hint of anger.

V put a hand on Wyvern, causing Wyvern to scoot away from him. "Dude, it's gonna be chill, man. We're gonna catch up to those peeps in the front, and we may be able to stay up there."

Wyvern responded with a grunt, which caused V to look around, awkwardly.

 ***CON: V - Punks***

"I'm not sure if I mentioned this to y'all, but Wyvern's in a gang, the Red Dragons. He's gone to prison a couple of times, so… he has an anger problem. And he keeps on telling me that if we win the race, he'll use his half of the money to buy his own private island away from the law. Me, I'd buy a band set and a bunch of spray paint cans. But that's my mouth, not his."

 ***END CON: V - Punks***

On Train #2, the Homecoming Couple was too busy making out.

"You're soooo amazing…" said Carla, lovingly to her boyfriend.

Terrence let out a slight chuckle, "No, you are…"

Meanwhile, the Bullies could not help but feel disgusted, looking at them. The British Royals walk towards them.

"Heh… so that's how our friends of the west make love…" said Elizabeth.

"So boring…" retorted Lance.

The British Royals look at Lance. "What do you mean, boring?" asked Patrick, "At least _they're_ hitting it off!"

"Back in my home country, I wasn't allowed to make love with my mate." Elizabeth remarked, "At least my family forbade it. They wanted me to just sit in a separate room and give them proper time to 'get ready'. _That's_ boring."

Lance and Molly looked at each other, then looked back at Elizabeth.

"Well, that's sad… for _you_." retorted Molly.

"Not the end of the world." said Patrick, "She has me!" Elizabeth hugged Patrick and gave him a little smooch on his cheek. "And hey, you two may have a glad eye for each other."

"What the heck does that even mean?" asked an incredulous Lance.

"You two may be boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Patrick.

Lance and Molly's eyes widened, then Lance got up to confront Patrick. " _Don't_ you _ever_ say that again! We're NOT even in love!" He was ready to beat the living s**t out of Patrick, who did not even flinch.

"Then why are you two racing with each other?" asked Elizabeth, incredulous on why they are even here in the first place.

Molly rubbed her hands together. "To ruin people's lives…" she said, devilishly.

Elizabeth and Patrick were left speechless. All they could do was walk away without trying to cause a fight between them and the Bullies.

" **Newsflash: Train #1 has just arrived in… Boston!"**

A background of the American Flag with a picture of the Boston skyline appeared. Don popped up in the picture. Then there were pictures of angry sports fans with a bear wearing a jersey, a medical school, and a heavy traffic jam.

" **One of the oldest cities in the United States! It has a lot of rowdy sports fans, hospitals, and other things that give me migraines."**

Don appears outside of a building with a Don Box dressed up as a Red Sox player.

" **Teams will be arriving here, at Fenway Park, the oldest major league baseball stadium in the United States, where their next challenge will take place!"**

At the train station, Train #1 has arrived, and the All-Star Hockey Players, Stay-at-Home Moms, Brothers, Opposing Roommates, and Town Heroes dash out of the train, up the stairs, leave the train station and towards the Don Box.

The first team to make it were the Moms, with Carmen pressing the button and Georgia receiving her ticket.

"It's a Botch-or-Watch. 'Hit one out of the Park'." Georgia announced, before getting confused, "What does that mean?"

The scene changes to Don who was at homebase. He was at the bat, with a pitcher at the center.

" **In this Botch-or-Watch, whoever didn't climb up a tree in Vancouver, must be up to bat. The pitcher will be up at center to throw balls while teams will try and hit it with a bat. Basically, everyone's goal is to get a home run. If they get a strike, then they have two more chances to get a home run. Foul balls also count as strikes. Balls don't. If they swing, but the pitcher catches it, or it doesn't get high enough to get a home run, then the teams will have to wait until it's their turn again. But if they get a home run, then they will receive their next tip on where to go next!"**

The scene changes back to the five teams at the Don Box.

"Okay, so you botched yesterday," said Alejandro, "That means I'm botching today!"

Jose sneered, "Try not to trip on your feet or anything."

Alejandro stopped walking, looked into the sky for a couple of seconds, questioning why he was even partnered up with his brother in the first place, then continued walking.

"It looks like I'm the one botching this time." said Lewis.

"Oooh!" said Georgia, "I'm botching too!"

The scene changes to the five botchers: Alejandro, Fredrik, Katherine, Georgia, and Lewis getting their uniforms and helmets on. Then it changes to Alejandro at the bat, with the rest of the botchers waiting for their turn at the dugouts, and the others sitting on the sidelines, waiting for their partners to advance. Well, almost everyone…

Jose stood up and walked to the edge of the bleachers, seeing his brother.

"Um… what are you doing?" asked Carmen.

"Mi amiga… I'm just going to watch…"

 ***CON: Jose - Brothers***

"Even though we're right in the high ranks, it would be HUGE embarrassment if Al were to make a home run on his first try, so I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't… Heh heh heh…"

 ***END CON: Jose - Brothers***

The pitcher prepared to throw the ball at Alejandro. Alejandro held the bat up high, getting ready to hit the incoming ball. The pitcher threw the ball and…

"STRIKE!"

But that was not from the umpire, who was in back of Alejandro. That was Jose. With his mind off the ball, Alejandro swung his bat too early, with the ball flying _under_ him. Sure it would've been a ball, but had Alejandro NOT swung his bat…

"STRIKE 1!" yelled the umpire.

Alejandro looked back at his brother, who had a smirk on his face. All he could do was just roll his eyes and try to concentrate on the ball.

Alejandro looked at the pitcher, who prepared to throw the ball. He threw it, and then…

"LOSER!" Jose coughed.

Alejandro swung too early, causing the umpire to catch the ball and yell, "STRIKE 2!"

At the stands, everyone was eyeing suspiciously at Jose for derailing his brother's batting.

"Why are you doing that?" asked a suspicious Lewis.

"To prove a point…" Jose responded, smirking at the police officer. He looked back at Alejandro, who had his bat held up high, and the pitcher preparing to throw the ball. He threw the ball…

"HEY AL!" yelled Jose.

Alejandro swung the bat… too early, and struck out.

"STRIKE 3, YOU'RE OUT!" yelled the umpire.

Alejandro glared at a smirking Jose.

"Next up, to the base!" the umpire summoned the next botcher, Katherine.

Jose met up with Alejandro, and before Alejandro could say something. "Now, Al… let's see what the young lass has to do…"

Alejandro looked out to see Katherine at the bat. Olivia scooted past him to get a better view of her roommate.

"Go get em, Kat!" she cheered.

Katherine looked back to see her roommate cheering her on, then looked at the pitcher, who was preparing.

The pitcher threw the ball, but it was too low for Katherine to swing.

"BALL!" yelled the umpire.

The pitcher tried again, throwing the ball, and then Katherine swung it, only for it to teeter out of bounds.

"FOUL BALL!"

The pitcher tried yet again. He threw the ball, and then this time, Katherine swung it… the ball flew off towards the end of the ballpark, where it bounced at one of the seats, earning Katherine a…

"HOME RUN!" declared the umpire.

At the stands, Olivia could barely hold her excitement. "WOOHOO!" she cheered, "Great job, Katherine! I knew you could do it! IknewitIknewit!" Olivia jumped up and down, cheerfully.

"Good for you girls!" Carmen congratulated Olivia.

"Thanks." Olivia giggled.

Jose smirked at Alejandro. "Look at that. You got beaten by a girl." he said, smugly. Alejandro glared at his brother, then rolled his eyes.

On the field, Katherine was given a tip from the pitcher.

Olivia ran into the field to reunite with her partner. Katherine read the tip, "Run on foot to the wharf…"

" **Teams are tasked to run to the wharf, where they will have to rent a boat, which will be part of the next challenge! Along the way, they will have to use directions from signs to navigate themselves to get there!"** Don narrated, " **And while the Opposing Roommates head off to the wharf…"** The Opposing Roommates run off the field.

The scene changes to Train #2 arriving at the station. " **Train #2 has just arrived at the station!"** The teams on Train #2 run off the train and head to the Don Box, where they receive their tips and read what the next challenge will be.

Back on the field, Georgia is next up to bat. The pitcher aims the ball for her to hit it. Georgia prepared to swing. Then the pitcher threw the ball, and Georgia swung it!

The ball flew high and dry, flying towards the other side of the park. There was no doubt that it was a home run.

Georgia was left on the field, cheering. Carmen was cheering as well, as she went to reunite with her friend. When she embraced Georgia, they hugged each other, jumping up and down as the pitcher arrived to give them their tip.

Next up to bat was Lewis of the Town Heroes.

"Go get em, tiger!" encouraged Harvey.

Alejandro was still upset over the fact that Jose intentionally sabotaged his part of the challenge, but Jose did not care, as he was just happy that he didn't get to pass the challenge first. But then his smile faded when he saw the next 5 teams arrive at the park. The next five botchers were Lance, Terrence, Luke, Courtney, and Elizabeth.

On the field, Lewis swung his bat, only for the ball to pass him a millisecond after he swung.

"STRIKE 1!"

"This is what we're gonna be botching?" asked Courtney.

The Bullies smirked at Courtney.

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"I can already tell that she'll be ill-prepared for the Botch-or-Watch…" said Molly, "I think it'll be classic to see the weak trip and choke…"

On the field, Lewis swung his bat, and the ball flew back and hit the camera, startling the two.

"FOUL BALL!" yelled the umpire.

Lance turned to see Lewis, then turned back to face Molly, smirking. "But _he's_ gonna trip and choke first, I bet."

Molly smirked back at Lance.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

Back on the field, seeing that he has two strikes, Lewis prepared to swing again. The pitcher threw the ball, and then Lewis swung… this time, the ball flew all the way to the high bleachers at the other end of the park.

"YES!" cheered Lewis, "I did it! I'm good at something!"

 ***CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"Lewis, here, has had a lot of bad mojo back at home. He lives with his parents, his brother got killed, he has high blood pressure, and his girlfriend dumped him to date a rich doctor." said Harvey.

"I wanna get rid of this curse that is haunting me and my life!" exclaimed Lewis, "That's why if I win this race, I'm gonna start living my life MY STYLE!" he had his thumb pointing towards him.

 ***END CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

Up to bat next was Fredrik. After a foul ball and a ball, he hit a home run, advancing him and Willis.

Meanwhile, Jose was getting concerned of the challenge.

 ***CON: Jose - Brothers***

"Time for me to make my mark on this race…"

 ***END CON: Jose - Brothers***

The next team up to bat was Elizabeth.

"Don't feel too upset, Elizabeth, dear…" encouraged Patrick, "You're gonna do great!"

"I haven't played baseball before, mainly because of… my family." Elizabeth gulped, "But that doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

Jose came across Elizabeth, "Miss, we're all counting on you… You'll see." Jose gave the dreamy look towards Elizabeth, causing her to look around, awkwardly. She ran off before Jose could do anything else charming and conniving.

"Umm… what was that, bro?" asked Alejandro.

Jose smirked at his brother, "Something you may have to learn…"

Elizabeth was at the bat; she could not get over Jose's dreamy look towards her, but she still paid attention to the pitcher.

The pitcher threw the ball, and Elizabeth swung the bat! The ball flew back towards the pitcher, who caught it.

"OUT!" yelled the umpire.

Patrick glared at Jose, who smirked at Elizabeth's misfortune.

It shows a couple of segments of Alejandro, Terrence, and Lance each getting home runs.

" **Some of the botchers that are up to bat have hit off a home run…"**

Then it shows Courtney at the bat, who was trembling. "Okay, okay… I'm not gonna back down from this…" But then she thought bad thoughts, "Unless a fastball slams my eye out…"

The pitcher threw the ball, and then Courtney swung the bat, only for the ball to fly back to the pitcher, getting her out.

"OUT!"

" **While others are forced to wait their turn, again."** Don finished.

Then the scene changes back to the train station, where Train #3 has arrived, with the Punks, BFFFLs, Maple Scouts, Young Farmers, and Lesbians bursting out of the train.

" **And newsflash! Train #3 has arrived at the station!"**

Back at the park, Luke was up to bat. But Luke could not care less than to do the challenge.

"You can do this, Luke!" encouraged Giulietta.

Meanwhile, the other teams were incredulous. "Are you sure he can do this?" asked Patrick, "Because he doesn't look like he's up to batting, at all…"

"He has to bat, because he's botching, first of all, and if he does any physical activities, it can probably boost his physical education grade." she responded.

The three times he swung the bat; they were a foul, late, and caught by the pitcher.

"OUT!" yelled the umpire.

Luke stormed back to the dugouts. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" he cried out, "Can't I just quit this race already?!"

"No, Luke." Giulietta responded in stern, "I'm not letting you quit as a way to get out of boosting your grades."

"WHO CARES ABOUT MY GRADES?!"

"Me, your parents, your teachers, your principal, and everyone who wants to help you out."

"WELL _I_ DON'T!" Luke sat back down, opened his GameGuy up, and started playing, causing Giulietta to sigh heavily. Meanwhile, the five teams from Train #3 have arrived at the station.

The third five botchers were Katie, Rodney, V, Percy, and Seren, each wearing baseball gear.

Up to bat was Katie. She flashed a thumbs up to her BFFFL.

WOOSH!

This, unfortunately, got her a… "STRIKE 1!" yelled the umpire.

Katie looked at the jumbotron and saw that while she was flashing a thumbs up to Sadie, the ball flew past her. Katie looked back at the pitcher, who threw the ball at her. Of course, it flew out of bounds, but Katie swung… getting her a…

"STRIKE 2!"

Katie looked back at the pitcher again. The pitcher threw the ball after a couple of seconds of preparations, and Katie hit the ball! …only for the ball to reach the pitcher.

"OUT!" yelled the umpire. This left Katie fuming as she stormed back to the dugouts.

V looked disappointed for Katie. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sorry…" said Katie, "It's just that… it's too hard for me to even hit a home run."

V put a hand on her back to comfort her. "Hey, man. It's fine. You'll get it soon. Besides, I bet it's probably hard for others too."

V was wrong however, as the next botcher, Rodney, got a home run after one try, earning him and Scott an advancement to the next challenge.

Katie looked at V, doubtfully, with the latter rolling his eyes. "Just one person."

Seren was up next; she got a home run after one try. Seren ran out of the park, along with Mitzy, to head off to the next challenge.

"Two?"

Suddenly, V was summoned to the plate.

"Come on V… you better do this for us!" Wyvern called out, "Don't screw this for us, man! The sooner you get this over with, the better for my million!"

This got a lot of looks from the other contestants sitting out.

V was thrown a couple of balls, before one of the balls became a strike.

"STRIKE 1!"

"Oh wow, dude, wow. You're _such_ an expert at saying things are a strike… wow…" Wyvern exclaimed, unhappily.

The pitcher threw V another ball. V swung the bat, but the ball flew out of bounds.

"FOUL BALL!"

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Wyvern, "Why I oughta punch you into next Saturday if I could!"

V looked back at his partner, embarrassed. He looked back at the pitcher, who threw the ball at V again. V swung the bat, and the ball flew out of the park!

"HOME RUN!"

"ARE YOU FU- what?!" Wyvern shouted before he became shocked at what the umpire yelled.

V was given a tip from the pitcher. V ran off, but not before seeing Katie, who looked shocked and saddened.

"Sorry, man…" V sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know what else to tell you." He ran off to reunite with Wyvern.

" **With the Punks leaving the park…"** narrated Don.

Train #4 has arrived at the station, with the Grandparents, Jocks, C-List Celebrities, Pizza Sisters, and Rappers emerging from the train, all of whom were in a hurry.

" **Train #4 has just reached the station!"**

The teams make it to the Don Box, pressed the button, and ran into Fenway Park.

" **And as they start the challenge…"**

The scene changes to the frontrunners of the race in a foot race, with the Opposing Roommates, Stay-at-Home Moms, and Town Heroes up ahead, and the Bullies, Brothers, All-Star Hockey Players, and Homecoming Couple in the back.

" **Teams who have already finished the first challenge, are in a HUGE foot race!"** Don finally finished.

The Hockey Players, Brothers and Bullies overtake the Homecoming Couple, as one of the members of the Homecoming Couple starts to slow their speed.

"Hurry up Terrence!" said Carla, "We're near the frontrunners! Keep moving!"

Terrence was starting to lose some steam. It felt like he was about ready to give up. "Sorry, sweetykins…" he said, "I'm a little bit too pooped…"

"Really?!" an incredulous Carla asked, "I saw you swing that home run! And besides, you're a football player! Act like one already!"

"So? Sometimes I have my off-days too! And you're a cheerleader! You're supposed to be encouraging, not be a jerk!"

Carla groaned in exasperation.

 ***CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

"I tend to get a _little_ hotheaded." Carla admitted, "But I try to be as loving as a dove… especially to my love Terrence…" She hugged Terrence tightly.

Terrence giggled a little, "Yeah, that's kinda true. And I do wanna do what's best for my love." He then frowns, "Too bad it requires me missing my friends."

"Friends?" asked Carla, raising an eyebrow, "Those dirty, rotten, rude numbskulls; the ones that keep on trashing me and the cheerleaders?"

"Err… well I do have good relations with them, so…"

Carla rolls her eyes and groans.

 ***END CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

Back in the foot race, the Bullies take another great opportunity to cause more harm… as they passed a stop light with a crosswalk and cross signs.

"I have an idea…" said Lance.

Lance took out a rock, aimed it at the cross sign, and threw the rock towards it, causing the cross signs to malfunction. He and Molly laugh at the other contestants' misfortune.

The teams that were stuck behind the traffic jam were the Brothers, Hockey Players, and Homecoming Couple.

Alejandro smirked and said, "Not a problem. I can just climb my way across, using," He points to the pole that is hanging over the street, "This pole." He runs over to the pole to climb it. "I just need a little bit of… urgh… energy… and agility!"

Jose rolled his eyes, but then eyed something out in a distant; a minibus colored hot pink with a sorority name on it. "Sorority bus; 12:00!"

"What are you do-" asked Terrence before he was interrupted.

"Watch this!" Jose walked out in front of the street. In the minibus, there were sorority girls pointing over to where Jose was, and Jose gave them some charm, posing, waving, and blowing kisses. The minibus stopped, and the girls on the bus were seen squealing and cheering on Jose.

Jose, the Hockey Players, and the Homecoming Couple ran across the street.

Alejandro looked down at this and groaned, "Well, I used charm to win competitions before, so I can do it here too!" He jumped down onto the other side of the sidewalk, following his brother.

 **Part 1 of Episode 2 has just finished! What will happen in the next part? Who do you think will win this leg? Who do you think will be eliminated? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. All Battered Up - Part 2

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

All Battered Up Part 2

Commercial break ends, and the first scene playing is at the wharf. The Town Heroes, Moms, and the Opposing Roommates arrive at the docks, where the Don Box took place. Harvey pressed the button, and Lewis took the tip.

"Huh, it's an All-In." he remarked, "Your hands clammy enough for clams?"

The Moms and Roommates look confused.

The scene changes to Don, who was at a beach, with a cyan flag that has an RR sign.

" **An All-In is where** _ **both**_ **team members are required to do a certain task. In this scenario, they are supposed to take a boat, then navigate it to this here beach, where they are supposed to dig for clams. To make things easier for teams, each boat comes with a clam gun, a shovel, salt, and their own advisor!"**

One of the advisors wave at the camera.

" **Teams must dig using the clam gun in the sand, shovel the exposed clams, salt them, and give them to the advisors, who will weigh the clams. Their required amount of clams have to be up to at least a minimum of 80 ounces, or 5 pounds. Once they reach 80 ounces, the team will be given their next travel tip!"**

Suddenly, a clam hops up from out of the ground, biting Don's right hand. "OUCH!" he yelped. He turns to the advisors to ask, "How do you do these types of things? These clams _really_ bite!"

Back at the wharf, the teams ran into a boathouse to rent their own boats.

"We need a boat!" said Olivia.

"Pronto!" said Harvey.

"Let's do this!" said Georgia.

" **With the first three teams earning each of themselves a boat for the next challenge…"** narrated Don.

The scene changes to more botchers at the bat

" **Some team members who are still doing the first challenge are already en route to their next phase of the leg!"**

Order of who went and what the outcome was:

Percy - Caught/Out by Pitcher

Elizabeth - Ball, Strike 1, Ball, Foul Ball, Home Run

Narissa - Strike 1, Foul Ball, Strikeout

Margaret - Caught/Out by Pitcher

Luke - Foul Ball, Ball, Ball, Strike 2, Home Run

Jonny - Home Run

Oscar - Home Run

The British Royals, Student & Counselor, Rappers, and Jocks advance to the next challenge on foot.

"Well done, my dear!" Patrick said, enthusiastically.

Elizabeth giggled, "Haven't played the sport, but it was worth a shot!"

"Okay, that was just luck!" Luke pointed out, "It was luck that advanced us!"

"Whatever you say…" Giulietta said with a smirk.

"Sha-YEAH you did it!" Avery cheered.

"YEEHAW!" cried out Jonny, "The faster we do this, the faster we become bigger stars than that pathetic Westin loser!"

"Awww YES!" cheered Tyler, "You did awesome!"

"Thanks, Tyler!" Oscar said back.

Up to bat next was Courtney, who was sweating. In fact, stains were seen in her pits.

"Oh-okay… I'm gonna try this again!" she said, trembling.

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She shook her head in doubt.

 ***CON: Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

"How many times has Courtney chickened out of a challenge in any of the Total Drama seasons?" There was a pause, before Gwen opened her mouth again, "Yeah. Thought so."

 ***CON: Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends***

The pitcher threw the ball, and Courtney missed a swing, getting a strike. She tried again, but missed again.

Gwen looked away from Courtney with a groan. Courtney looked back, seeing her upset. Courtney turned back to the pitcher, confident. "I am not giving up just yet…" she said, ready to swing.

The pitcher threw the ball yet again, but this time, Courtney swung… and got a home run! The umpire announced this, and Courtney squealed with joy.

Gwen looked back to see Courtney, shocked in awe, seeing Courtney _actually_ do something.

On the field, Courtney was handed a tip from the pitcher, before reuniting with her partner.

"Glad you didn't choke…" a smug Gwen said. Courtney was stunned by her sarcastic remark, but she didn't want to start an argument with her, as it would distant her chances in ever making up with Gwen.

Lorraine was next. She had a pouty look on her face. "Seriously?!" she complained, "I have to get a home run?!" She turned back to see Tracy. "What is this even?!"

"Hey, it's a botch or watch…" said Tracy, "You have to botch while I watch."

Lorraine sighed heavily, then turned back to face the pitcher. The pitcher threw the ball, and then Lorraine swung it… hard. The ball was nowhere in sight. But then the ball hit the umpire on the head. A couple of people on the sidelines winced at his pain.

"Foul…" he said weakly.

A couple minutes rolled on by, and there was a new umpire. Lorraine swung the bat when the pitcher threw another ball, but this time, the ball flew all the way across the field.

"HOME RUN!" yelled the new umpire.

As soon as Lorraine came back to meet up with Tracy, Tracy smirked at her sister. "And you thought it was gonna be hard…" she said with her arms folded.

Lorraine rolled her eyes, then followed her sister out the exit.

Katie was up next. Before she could go, Sadie ran over to her. "Hey, BFFFL! I just wanna let you know that I hope you can get a homer!"

"Thanks…" Katie responded with a small smile.

"But more importantly," Sadie continued, "I am REALLY counting on you! And I REALLY hope that you do your best! I mean, if we win the million, we can use it to make our own ice cream parlor by the pier!"

Katie smiled some more, "Thank you! I'll do it!" She ran off into the field.

"Go get em, tiger!" cheered Sadie.

The pitcher threw the ball, and Katie swung the bat. The ball flew across the field, giving Katie a…

"HOME RUN!"

Katie and Sadie cheer wildly. The pitcher goes up to Katie and gives her a tip.

" **One by one, all the teams have finished the first challenge!"** narrated Don

The final members that have gotten a home run:

Narissa - Got a home run, but got sand on her shoes, much to her disgust.

Percy - Got a home run, but only because there was a bee that was buzzing near him, so it was an accidental home run.

Margaret - Got a home run, but she put her hands on her hip, thinking that she might've hurt it.

" **And as they are racing down to the wharf…"**

The scene changes to the teams already at the wharf, starting their own boats. The Bullies, Brothers, Hockey Players, and Homecoming Couple have caught up to them and are registering boats for themselves. Meanwhile, the Young Farmers, Lesbians, and Punks have arrived at the wharf, getting in line.

" **Teams that are in front are hitting the waters, finding the beach where the next challenge will take place!"**

The Opposing Roommates, Moms, and Town Heroes race off to find the beach.

"So we're supposed to find a beach with a Ridonculous Race flag." said Katherine.

"Right!" said Olivia, enthusiastically, "Now looking for it…"

From another boat, Carmen and Georgia were looking for the same beach. "Hey, Georgia?" asked Carmen, "Did they say look for a Ridonculous Race flag?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I see it!" Carmen pointed it out to a RR flag on a beach.

"Cool!" said Georgia, "Let's go!"

The Moms race off to get to the beach.

The Roommates and Town Heroes hear them ride off, and follow them. Elsewhere, there were other teams (Bullies, Brothers, Homecoming Couple, and Hockey Players) riding off on their boats.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Boston, the Rappers are running while rapping.

" _We are fu-fuh fine!_ " rapped Avery.

" _Give us dat wine and dine!_ " rapped Jonny.

" _We don't want ya to whine!_ " rapped Avery.

" _Cause if ya do,_ " rapped Jonny.

" _GET IN LINE!_ " shouted the duo.

 ***CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

"Winning this race would be SUCH an honor!" said Avery, "We can use the money to make our savings…"

"And then we can start making our one-hit deals!" cheered Jonny.

"We can be the best rappers of all Canada, it would make Westin wet himself!" agreed Avery.

 ***END CON: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

The Pizza Sisters, BFFFLs and the Unlikely Best Friends were running through the streets, but not far behind, the Maple Scouts, C-List Celebrities, and Grandparents were trailing behind them. The Scouts overtake the C-Listers.

"Better hope you're not in last, sweethearts!" taunted Narissa to the Scouts.

Arnold turns back to see them. "Who are you again?" he asks them.

"Come on!" Narissa cries out.

"Are you kidding?!" Shannon pouts as well.

The Scouts hurry off, leaving the C-Listers pissed.

Transitioning to the Ridonculous Race beach, the Moms are the first to make it. "Let's get digging, Carmen!" said Georgia, jumping off the boat. She turns to see the advisor, "We'll get you the 80 ounces of clams! Don't worry!" The advisor flashes a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, the Town Heroes and Opposing Roommates arrive at the beach as well, taking their stuff along the way.

Carmen puts the clam gun on the ground, puts her finger on the air hole, and then starts it up. The clam gun starts shaking.

As Olivia and Lewis activate their own clam guns, the Bullies, Brothers, Homecoming Couple, and Hockey Players arrive at the beach, settled their stuff down, and ran to find a spot to dig for clams.

Terrence puts down the clam gun to the ground. "Alright, sweetykins." he says to Carla, "I'm gonna shoot these clams down into the ground, and after this, you'll dig them?"

Carla smiled, "Anything for you, honey-boo…" She looks to see other teams already shooting the clams underneath the ground, then she gives her boyfriend a stern look, "But you have to do it quicker…"

"What?" asked a confused Terrence.

"QUICK! Less flirting, more clamming!" Terrence gives Carla a confused look. "You know what I mean!" she argues.

Terrence activated the clam gun and it started shaking, shooting the clams underneath. As he did, the Young Farmers, Punks, and Lesbians arrive.

" **As more teams' hands are clammy…"** narrated Don,

The scene changes to back at the wharf, where the BFFFLs, Grandparents, C-List Celebrities, and Maple Scouts have left with their boats.

" **The final teams have departed the wharf, heading to their next challenge."** he finished.

"Filthy stench of the undersea!" complained Shannon, "Too gross for me!"

The BFFFLs, on the other hand, are having a hard time trying to start their boat.

"Can you help me, best friend?" asked a worried Sadie, trying to use the stick shift to put the boat in drive.

"That's what I was gonna say to you!" Katie responded, trying to use the gas pedal to drive the boat.

Suddenly, Katie steps on the brake and Sadie puts the stick shift up, causing the boat to go backwards. Then Katie steps on the gas, making the boat go forwards.

Their advisor runs to the docks. "Hold on!" he said, "Lemme help you out there!" The advisor jumps onto the boat, and starts driving the boat himself, putting the stick shift in gear and putting his foot on the gas. The BFFFLs look at each other confused, but then giggle, glad to have an advisor by their side.

Martin of the Grandparents was in the drivers' seat. He put his foot on the gas, making his and Margaret's boat speed off.

"WOAH WOAH!" yelled Margaret, "Too fast!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Martin responded.

The advisor came to the drivers' seat and drove the boat himself. Meanwhile, the Maple Scouts left on their boat with their advisor driving their boat; no problem needed.

Back at the beach, almost every team (except the teams seen in the last segment) arrived at the beach. In fact, Carmen was already finished gunning the clams.

"All done already?" asked Georgia.

Carmen responded with a nod.

"Welp, I guess I gotta get digging then!"

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"We stay at home a lot, hence our nickname," said Georgia, "But we're actually really strong! When we're not playing with our children at home, we are usually great gardeners!"

"Truth!" Carmen agreed, "We never cease to amaze our families back home!" She and Georgia share a laugh.

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

Georgia started shoveling the clams from out of the dirt. Meanwhile, the Jocks have set their clam gun down.

Tyler is too eager to do the clamming. "Ooh, ooh! Can I do the clamming, man?!" he asked his partner.

Oscar sighed, but knowing Tyler, he hadn't done anything in the leg, yet. "Sure," he said, "But just be careful."

"Don't worry about me, man," said Tyler, "I got everything covered! You bet I do!" Tyler puts his hands on the clam gun, activates it, and the gun starts shaking the ground. Tyler started shaking along with the gun. But then the gun started moving away from its location. "Don't worry, Oscar!" Tyler reassured, "I got this! I can stop it!" But Tyler took his legs off the ground, causing him to ride the clam gun as if it were a jackhammer.

Oscar looked around a bit, awkwardly. But when he saw the off button on the clam gun, he simply turned it off. The gun fell, with Tyler riding it down the ground.

"Ooh…" winced Oscar, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tyler said, "Might've had a little bit more than just a ride."

The Jocks looked down to see a couple of clams exposed from underground. "I think it's time for me to start the digging!" said Oscar. Tyler nodded in approval.

Jonny was gunning the clams. "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" he squealed as he was gunning the ground.

Rodney was already finished gunning the clams. "Alright!" he announced, "The sooner we get this challenge, the sooner we get back up in the top!"

"Right!" said Scott, "And you're not obsessed about any other girls, right?" he asked his partner, out of suspicion.

"Errr…" an awkward Rodney said, "You see… I kinda am…"

Scott's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he shouted, before Rodney covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Rodney shushed his partner, "I don't want anyone to know about it! It'll break a couple of girls hearts!"

Scott groaned. "We'll talk about this _after_ the challenge, okay?" Scott took out his shovel and started shoveling the clams.

Meanwhile, the final four teams arrived at the beach; all of whom have ran off to various digging sites.

Harvey was shoveling the clams. "Alright, kiddo," he said to Lewis, "I'm almost done with this shoveling business! After that, we salt em!"

Lewis held up a bag of salt and a scoop, ready to sprinkle the salt on the clams.

At another digging zone, Katherine was digging up the clams and putting them in the sack.

And at another, Luke was shoveling a couple of clams into the sack. "Alright," he said, unenthusiastically, "Are we done, or what?"

Giulietta walks over and sees that there are plenty more clams to be shoveled into the sack. "I think there's still room for more. Try and keep shoveling."

Luke groaned, "This is too much work… My gym teacher _never_ lets me do this much work!"

 ***CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

"My gym teacher doesn't really care or not that I am failing class!" said Luke, "He just gives me a B-, and that's it!"

"The class average is usually an A- or higher." argued Giulietta, "And besides, Coach Layden, your gym teacher, is neglecting his duties as a teacher. Surely, he should know better than to just give you a positive grade, regardless of you and your friends' performances in his class."

Luke gasped, appalled, and put his hands on his hips, "The dude's in his 70's, he smells like smoke, and he has a hearing aid!"

"Technically, he's _48_ , and given his history of smoking, he's accelerating in aging, which _could_ explain his sudden hearing loss." But what shocked Luke was when Giulietta said this, "Don't get your hopes up if he'll still be working after you graduate."

 ***END CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

Before Percy could start clamming the clams, Arnold went to their advisor. "I don't mean to be a bother, but you mind if you take a quick picture of us?" he asked, "It's for a little mini-project."

The advisor shrugged. Arnold gave the advisor their camera, then Arnold stood next to Percy as Percy held onto the clam gun. They smiled at the camera…

 ***CLICK***

Arnold ran back to the advisor, took the camera back, looked at the picture, and turned back to the advisor. "Thanks!" he said.

 ***CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

"To reiterate on why we're asking for pictures of the two of us, it's for our final badge!" said Percy, "We'll ask for some people to take pictures of us in different countries! The amount of pictures has to be no less than 10, or we won't get the badge."

"Other people are allowed to pose with us in the pictures," said Arnold, "But just as long as _we're_ in it too!"

 ***END CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

At another digging site, V tried to dig for the clams. Unfortunately for him, he stumbled upon a rock.

"What's the hold up?" asked Wyvern.

"Dude, there's a rock that's blocking all the clams." said V, "Maybe we should-"

"Outta the way!" yelled Wyvern, as he shoved V aside to deal with the rock. He tried pulling it out, but it was too heavy for him, even for his muscles, to even get it out. He struggled, grunting, and started yelling as he tried harder. This did not go unnoticed by a couple of teams.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the others." said V. **(1)**

Wyvern yelled even louder, not even hearing what V said. Eventually, Wyvern got the rock out. But the rock flew out of Wyvern's hands and it eventually hit Carla's back.

"HEY!" Carla yelled, turning around to see Lance, who was confused, and had also turned around to see what was going on.

Lance looked at Carla, the latter suspecting that it was he who had hit her back. "What?" he asked, confused.

Carla took no hesitation to retaliate against him. She stomped on Lance's foot, causing him to yelp out in pain.

 ***CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

"That idiot and his friend are _so_ going home for that!" she declared, still upset, "That boy's lucky that I ain't got time to waste against him, or so help me God I will-"

During her little rant, Terrence stood back a couple feet away from her, nervous.

 ***END CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"What the hell did I even do?" asked Lance, still confused of what happened while also nursing his foot that Carla stomped on, "I hadn't even humiliated her yet."

"I don't know either," said Molly, "But I think she'll get the memo from us pretty easily: Never mess with us!" She pointed to herself using her thumb.

Lance nodded in approval.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

Lorraine started digging her and Tracy's clams. "Are you sure that this is gonna work out?" she asked.

"It's like taking baby steps." Tracy responded, "You'll be alright! Trust me!"

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"Who knew that there was also work in the Ridonculous Race?!" cried Lorraine, before sighing, "At least I don't have to run into angry customers."

"For being late to them all the time?" Tracy teasingly said.

"Well… sometimes… my friends and a couple boys don't mind me…" said Lorraine, looking around.

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

The Opposing Roommates went to check in with their advisor. The advisor weighed the clam bag down. Its weight: **4.86 pounds** \- **77.76 ounces**.

"Ooooh…" said Olivia, "I think we need to get a couple more clams."

"Our digging area still has a ton more clams." said Katherine, "It's no prob."

As the Roommates ran off back to their digging zone, the Rappers run to their advisor, with clams filled inside.

" _All sa-sa-salted._ " rapped Jonny.

" _Now you just weigh it!_ " rapped Avery.

" _Now leeeeeeet's see the score!"_ they both rapped.

The total weight of their bag came to a total of **5.18 pounds** \- **82.88** ounces.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" they both screeched.

The advisor flinched when they yelled, but nevertheless, gave them the next travel tip.

"'Take your boat to the shores near Castle Island, where the Chill Zone takes place!'" read Avery.

The scene changes to Don, who was near a fortress (Fort Independence). Near him was the water, which splashed against the fence.

" **After being given the all-clear-to-go from their advisors, teams will drive their boats to Castle Island, home of the historical Fort Independence, which was used during the American Revolution in the late 18th century!"** Don stood on top of a yellow circular rug, " **This is also home to today's Chill Zone! First team to get here will receive a first place prize, which is now more common in race legs, and an advantage in the next leg. Last team to get here,** _ **will**_ **be eliminated!"**

Back at the beach, the Rappers got on their boats and started it up.

"Rev it up, baby!" yelled Avery.

"You said it!" Jonny said in excitement.

As the Rappers left, the Moms run to their advisor to check in. Their amount of clams in pounds exceeded the required amount, meaning they advance.

The Town Heroes meet up with their advisors; they have the right amount of clams. The Opposing Roommates meet up as well. This time, they exceed the required amount.

The three teams ride off in their boats, leaving 16 more teams to go!

The Hockey Players have finished with their clamming business, getting themselves a tip from their advisor.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Willis, "We got ourselves a tip!"

"'Head to Castle Island, where today's Chill Zone is located.'" Fredrik narrated. Then he turns to Willis, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Willis nodded, following his friend.

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"We want to play a fair game here." said Fredrik, "Unlike those Ice Dunces in the last race, we're more fair to our opponents, and are not afraid of getting eliminated!"

"So true!" exclaimed Willis, "We want to spread the concepts of sportsmanship, not the concepts of being cutthroat."

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

Seren sees that the Hockey Players have left the beach. She turns to face her girlfriend. "Some teams are starting to go!" she said, "We've gotta get moving as well!"

Mitzy had just finished salting their clams. "No prob! Just got done with this," Mitzy shook the clam sack, "And away we go!"

The Lesbians run to their advisor.

The Homecoming Couple ran to their own advisor, with the sack in Terrence's hands.

"Hurry up, Terrence!" said Carla.

"Carla, what's with the rushing?" asked Terrence, "We're fine. Top 10 ain't so bad."

Carla huffed and said, "Yeah, well the last thing I'd want to have is having a boat that can break down at any time!"

"Our boat hasn't shown any signs to break down…"

"Just put the damn sack on the scale!" snapped Carla, "No way am _I_ gonna lose out on a million…"

Patrick was finishing up with the salting. He was all covered up in sand and sweat. "I think I'm almost done with this, sweety!" he said, joyfully.

Elizabeth smiled a little, though it could be deterred from Patrick's hard effort and work, resulting in him being sweaty and dirty. "That's nice… We'll be finishing up in no time."

Patrick perked up, a little suspicious of how she said it, "Are you alright there? You seem a little nervous…"

"Oh, it's just that I'm not really used to being out in the foreign world." said Elizabeth, "I've always been told to always stay inside, so I'm not really an outdoor person."

"Your family is totally against fun, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes…"

Patrick finished up salting the clams, stood up, and beckoned his girlfriend to come along with her. "Well I just finished, now we go!" He ran off, with Elizabeth following from behind.

There were more teams that were finishing up with the challenge; The Brothers, the Bullies, the Unlikely Best Friends, the Punks, the Young Farmers, the Jocks, and the Student & Counselor.

" **As more teams finish up with the 'Big Dig',"** Don narrated…

The scene changes to Castle Island, with the Rappers pulling their boat up.

" **The Rappers are the first to arrive at Castle Island!"**

Jonny and Avery jumped off the boat. They see a crowd of bystanders up ahead. "Let's go!" said Jonny, "There's a crowd up ahead! Hopefully we can pose and have some fun with them!"

"Yeah!" agreed Avery, following his partner.

Nearby, there was a man who was on the phone. He was clearly not happy. "What do you mean they're unavailable today?!" he asked, annoyed, "They can't make it?!"

Jonny and Avery stop short from a cheering crowd, then run back to see the agent bickering on the phone. "Come on! They say they couldn't make it last time, and that time after that, and so on, so forth!"

Jonny and Avery look at each other. "That must be a music agent…" whispered Jonny.

"Yeah…" Avery whispered back.

"That's it!" yelled the agent, "I'm cancelling the deal with them!" There was a moment of silence, "No! They had their chance! I'm not giving them another! I'm not letting a bunch of slackers get money by not doing their work!" Another moment… "Where am I gonna get another rap duo? Oh you'll see! You'll ALL see, dammit! I'm out!" He hangs up the phone.

Jonny and Avery look at each other again, then look at the crowd, whom they were all beckoning them to come into first, then back at each other again. "I dunno what kind of pull from the butt this is, but it seems like an instant opportunity to get famous…" said Avery.

"Yeah, and to finally one-up Westin…" agreed Jonny.

The agent was walking off when…

"HEY-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The agent turns around to see the Rappers, with Jonny rapping and dancing, and Avery beatboxing.

The agent looked at them, confused, "And who are you two?" he asked.

"We're just two dudes who just want to become famous with our- freaky freaky-WHAT?! freaky freaky-WHAT?!" rapped Jonny.

"And we hear that you're looking for two rap artists!" said Avery, "You're lookin' at them here!"

The agent looks around, confused. "Err… I don't know… If I accept you, my colleagues and agents wouldn't be proud of having a bunch of amateurs get the spotlight."

The Rappers gasp. "Hey, we've been on spotlight back in Canada!" argued Jonny.

"And we're not ones to disappoint either!" said Avery, "We rap, dance, beatbox, party hard; if there's any golden opportunity coming out of your butt, we'll take it! We'll do anything!"

"Ummm…" the agent looked puzzled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" sang the Rappers.

The agent sighed, "Fine… I'll take you to the record company, we'll have you sing some of your best songs, and we'll see how it goes."

"AWESOME!" the Rappers yelled, fistbumping.

"Get ready to hear the best rap duo of your life!" exclaimed Jonny.

"Uh… yeah, okay…" said a hesitant agent, "Follow me to my limousine…"

The Rappers gasp in excitement, "WOOHOO!", as they are directed to a black stretch limo.

Meanwhile, Don runs over to the Rappers. "Hey, guys?" he asked, "What are you doing? Your opportunity of getting first place is right around the corner! Aren't you gonna check in first?!"

"Relax, Don," said Avery, "We'll be back _very_ quickly! Don't you worry!" He and Jonny went into the limo. Before Don could say anything, the limo drove away from Castle Island.

Don was left confused, walking back to the crowd and the Chill Zone. "Why did they sign up for the race again?" he asked the cameraman. As soon as Don made it back to the Chill Zone, he made an announcement to the crowd, "So apparently the Rappers have left to go with some guy with a black limo… And, unfortunately, it's clear to me that they _won't_ be in first place after all…" The crowd either groaned or looked down. "I know! Me too! But they said they'll be back! …Maybe…" Don looked uncertain if they'll come quick.

Meanwhile, the Moms have arrived, parking their boat.

"Look!" said Carmen, "The Rappers' boat is already here!"

"Hmm…" remarked Georgia, "Well that's okay. Second place ain't bad, right?"

Carmen shook her head.

"Let's go check in." said Georgia, following her partner.

When the duo got near the crowd, the crowd started cheering on the Moms.

"Weird… they're cheering us on…" said Carmen, "But aren't we in second place?"

The Moms stepped onto the yellow rug, where Don approached them to give them good news. " **Carmen** , **Georgia** , congratulations! You two are in **first place**!"

Both of them gasp, shocked that they were actually the first ones here, despite the first boat on the beach, and excited that they actually got first place. Both of them hug each other tightly, jumping up and down.

"And because you two have won, here is tonight's prize: A special night for the two of you at one of Boston's fancy hotels! As well as a 3 course meal at a 5-star restaurant by the wharf! So enjoy yourselves! You two have earned it!"

The Moms were left happy and relieved. They could not wait to enjoy their little prize.

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"I cannot believe this!" exclaimed Georgia, "Getting first place means a lot to us!"

Carmen gasped, "I know, and all that batting and clamming paid off too! I just wish that our kids were with us on this experience…"

"Me too." sighed Georgia.

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

The next two teams to pull their boats to shore were the Town Heroes and the Opposing Roommates. They raced along the path. The crowd was seen cheering both teams on. Eventually, the Opposing Roommates make it to the Chill Zone seconds before the Town Heroes could.

" **Katherine** and **Olivia** , you two are in **second**!" Don announced, as Olivia started hugging Katherine.

" **Harvey** and **Lewis** take **third**!" Don announced, as Harvey and Lewis high five.

The next teams were greeted in a montage style.

 **Fourth - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **Fifth - Lesbians**

 **Sixth - British Royals**

 **Seventh - Homecoming Couple**

 **Eighth - Bullies**

"Eighth place?" an incredulous Lance questioned the host. Don nodded.

"Yeah, we really need to do some more serious business…" said Molly, before giving a sinister look on her face, "One by one, they'll all fall to us…"

"No kidding…" remarked Lance

The next teams came…

 **Ninth - Brothers**

 **Tenth - Young Farmers**

 **Eleventh - Student & Counselor**

 **Twelfth - Jocks**

 **Thirteenth - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **Fourteenth - Punks**

"Oh come on!" complained Wyvern.

V put a hand on Wyvern's shoulder, "Easy, dude.", he said, "We're still in this race. No need to get all frazzled."

The next thing stunned V, as Wyvern turned around and went to bite his partner.

"YIKES!" V jumped away from his partner.

 ***CON: V - Punks***

"I forgot to mention that Wyvern wore braces that made his teeth look pointy… Just wanna remind y'all out there watching, since you may wanna steer clear of the dude."

 ***END CON: V - Punks**

" **14 teams have checked in!"** narrated Don, " **This leaves 6 more teams on the chopping block!"** Don became annoyed, "Okay seriously, where are those Rappers? They said they'd be back very quickly and they're gone for like almost 45 minutes. It's a race for crying out loud! Haven't they heard em?"

The teams remaining on the beach were the Pizza Sisters, BFFFLs, Maple Scouts, C-List Celebrities, and Grandparents.

The BFFFLs came back to their digging site.

"Darn it!" complained Sadie, "We missed out on a couple of ounces!"

"Yeah…" agreed Katie, "Well at least we have a couple more clams left over at our-"

The BFFFLs stop to see that there are no more clams.

"Where are the clams?!" Katie gasped.

"Oooooohhhh noooooooooo!" panicked Sadie, "They must've dug themselves back down!" Frantically, Sadie grabbed the clam gun and the shovel, unaware that she dropped the sack of clams.

"Sadie! The clams!" Katie pointed to the clams falling out of the sack. Some of the clams started digging themselves underground.

"AAAUGH!" screamed Sadie, "They're digging down again!"

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

"We haven't been on a reality tv show since Total Drama." said Katie, "This reality tv show is different because it's every duo for themselves."

"I know!" cried Sadie, "None of us knew that it was going to be THAT difficult!"

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

Sadie took the clam gun and started gunning the clams underneath.

Elsewhere, the Maple Scouts were finishing up with the clams. Percy salted them so that none could escape. Upon reaching their advisor, their advisor weighed their sack, where they got the required weight of clams.

"Alright!" exclaimed Arnold, "We did it!" He high fived his partner.

The advisor gave Percy his and Arnold's next tip.

Meanwhile, Lorraine had just finished salting her and Tracy's clams.

"All done, right?" asked Lorraine.

Tracy peeked into their sack, then held it up. "Not too bad." she said, "Let's check in with our advisor."

The advisor weighed their sack, then gave them a thumbs up when they got the required weight.

"Nice!" exclaimed Lorraine, "Glad _that's_ over with!"

Tracy was given their next tip. "We're still in this race, but we should keep it up! Let's go, sis!" she beckoned her sister to follow her to their boat.

"On my way!" Lorraine followed her sister.

Three more teams remain. And all three were struggling.

Martin was having a hard time carrying the sack to their advisor. Margaret tried to help him, but the sack was giving them too much pressure to carry.

"This sack must be a heavy one!" exclaimed Martin.

"I'd be wondering how many clams are in there." agreed Margaret.

The BFFFLs were desperately trying to get clams back into their sack.

Sadie was crying, but more clams were falling and digging, causing her and Katie to start digging with their hands. "Why won't they stop falling?!" she asked through her tears.

"I don't know!" said a frantic Katie, "They must be stubborn or something!" Both girls were shoving the clams into the sack.

And then there were the C-List Celebrities.

"Ugh, it's bad enough I have had baseball dirt on my clothing," said Narissa, "Now beach sand?!"

"Yeah, this is why I _hate_ getting my everything dirty!" agreed Shannon, flicking some sand out of her hair.

 **Fifteenth - Maple Scouts**

 **Sixteenth - Pizza Sisters**

" **There are four teams left! Three will be safe, the one other will be eliminated!"** Don narrated.

Back at the beach, the Grandparents find out that they have gotten more clams than their intended weight.

"50 pounds of clams?!" both shouted in disbelief.

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"I guess our hearing isn't cooperating with us today… When they told us to get 5 pounds of clams, we must've misheard them say _50_ pounds!" said Martin.

"It was really back-breaking work…" murmured Margaret.

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

The Grandparents, along with their advisor, drive off to Castle Island. The C-List Celebrities run with their sack of clams in their hands and weighed it down.

The BFFFLs were in a hurry, carrying their clam sack and throwing it onto their advisor's scale.

When both teams were given tips upon receiving the thumbs up, they glared at each other, hoping to beat one another.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

Both girls were frantically on their boat.

"This is SO not how to start off this race!" complained Sadie.

"True!" agreed Katie, "If we lose this race early, we'll never get another opportunity like this again!"

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Both girls were angry.

"If we get eliminated first, then we'll be the biggest laughingstock on, like, the entire planet!" complained Shannon.

"That's right!" Narissa said, "Celebrities are supposed to be up in the high ranks, defeating the entire competition, not down in the dogs like the _amateurs_!"

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

The Grandparents check into the Chill Zone.

" **Grandparents** are in **Seventeenth**!" Don announced.

Both Grandparents were relieved.

"Not bad…" said Martin, "But I'm looking forward to the next leg!"

Margaret put a hand on Martin's and said, "I think you're a little early for that."

Finally, the Celebs and the BFFFLs pull up ashore near Castle Island. Both teams made a mad dash to the Chill Zone.

From afar, Don could see them sprinting towards him. Neither team is willing to give into elimination, as it would mean coming onto this show for nothing. Both teams picked up the pace. Eventually, one team reached the Chill Zone before the other. And that team is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **BFFFLs** , you're in **eighteenth place**! You live to race in another leg… for now." Don told them.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" squealed the BFFFLs, relieved.

This left the C-List Celebrities appalled. "You have gotta be kidding me!" yelled Narissa, "We're celebrities! We should be taking out this competition!"

"Um… girls?" Don tried to say.

"Yeah!" agreed Shannon, "We did NOT ask to be eliminated FIRST! This is unfair!"

"Can I say something?" Don tried to say again.

"NO!" yelled Narissa, "You cannot say anything to us! We do NOT want to be eliminated first!"  
"Yeah!" Shannon agreed.

"I just wanna say-" Don tried to say yet again.

"We're celebrities you twerp!" yelled Shannon, "Get it through your-"

"YOU'RE IN **NINETEENTH PLACE!** " screamed Don, irritated over the celebrities' behaviors, "Congratulations! You're still in the race!"

The Celebrities looked on, shocked on what had Don had told them.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"Fine," said Shannon, "Maybe we _are_ in second-last place, but that won't stop us from coming back on top!"

"True that, girl!" said Narissa. But then something struck her mind. "Though… who _is_ in last place?"

Shannon shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that they must feel really stupid for themselves."

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

The scene showed the exterior of Castle Island, then fast-forwarded an hour later, where the sun started setting out in the west. By that time, people were starting to leave the area.

The black limo from earlier pulled up to a curb, and emerging from the door was none other than Jonny and Avery.

"WOOO!" squealed Jonny, "That was really epic, man!"

"True that!" said Avery, fistbumping his friend, then turning back to the agent, who was inside the limo, "Thanks for the opportunity, sir! We told you we wouldn't disappoint!"

The agent laughed, "Anytime! But anyways, I'm sorry I misjudged you two. You two aren't really amateurs after all. I'm glad to have met with you!"

"Us too!" said Jonny.

"If there's any gigs you would want to give us-"

"Or any records you would want to talk about-" said Avery.

"CALL US BOTH!" they both cheered.

"Don't worry you two!" said the agent, "If I see something interesting, I'll let you both know! And I'm looking forward to your songs being heard on the radio!"

The agent closes the door, and the limo drives off. The Rappers run to the Chill Zone, where they find Don, leaning on the railing near the waters, a bit annoyed with the two. The Rappers walk over to him.

"Sooooo…" said Avery, "Are we in last?"

"What does it look like?" Don said, glaring at the duo, "You had a golden opportunity to make first place, and you blew it! You two must've had a very quick journey… NOT!"

The Rappers flinched at what he said. "Sheesh, what a hothead…" said Jonny.

"Errr… We made a deal with a major music company!" Avery said, trying to brighten up Don.

Don did not crack a smile, as he was still angry with the Rappers, " **Jonny** , **Avery** , never have I had a team abandon a race in favor for something else non-competition related! I've had teams get eliminated in the dumbest possible ways, but yours… oh man, it was absolutely, extremely stupid! You two are in **last place** \- out!"

"We understand…" said Jonny, "If it makes you feel better, we were actually going to quit anyways because of the deal we signed with that company. We're finally going to upstage that lame ol' Westin once and for all!"

Don rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, just go… I've been standing here for nearly 3 hours waiting for you to show up. Just get out of my sight already…"

The Rappers left Don alone.

Don refocused to the camera, "Well they were a real let-down… What more is in store for next episode? Who will be eliminated next time? Find out next time, right here on, the Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***ELIMINATION MONTAGE: Jonny & Avery - Rappers***

"Are we upset that we never got to explore more of the world?" Jonny asked, "Yeah… I'll admit, I'm bummed out that we haven't explored a lot."

"We never got the opportunity to show our talents with the other teams… mainly because none of them wanted to listen to us." said Avery.

"Well, they're just dumb enough not to listen to us." said Jonny, "We want to befriend everyone if they hadn't been so mean to us."

"Ahh screw em," said Avery, "We're famous now… Sorta. Our songs are on the radio, and if we can, we can actually have that company book us a couple of awesome gigs!"

"You really think they can do that?!" exclaimed Jonny.

"Sure they can!" said Avery.

"Awww yeah!" said Jonny, "Ya hear that, world?! We're gonna be superstars! We're gonna be so awesome, we're gonna bury all of Westin's records to the ground!"

Suddenly a phone rings.

"Huh… someone must be calling me." Jonny picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"JONNY, AVERY," yelled a high-pitched voice from the other line, "THIS IS WESTIN! STOP BADMOUTHING ME ON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Uh oh…" both Rappers looked at each other, horrified.

 **Placements:**

 **1st - Carmen & Georgia - Stay at Home Moms**

 **2nd - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **3rd - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **4th - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **5th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **6th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **7th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **8th - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **9th - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **10th - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmer**

 **11th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **12th - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **13th - Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **14th - V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **15th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **16th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **17th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents**

 **18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs**

 **19th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E***

 **(1) - Just a little Infinity War reference for you... :D**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand that was Episode 2, Part 2! One team goes down, 19 left remain!**

 **I know I focused a bit less on a couple of teams, such as the Unlikely Best Friends, the Brothers, the Young Farmers, etc., but sometimes, there are teams that will get their share of spotlight, other times, I just give them a couple of speaking lines. As teams get eliminated, I'll start focusing more on more teams.**

 **As for elimination, Jonny and Avery weren't really a team I wanted to get booted off first, but eventually, I grew on to more teams, developing plots for them, thinking of ideas of what can happen. Yeah, they had a plot of wanting to be successful rappers, to take out an unseen rapper. It eventually got difficult for me to write their plot even further beyond because they are racing with 19 other teams with the same goal to win $1,000,000 (in Canadian money), and also it would get annoying when they mention that they want to overtake Westin. In the end, I chose the Rappers to get booted off.**

 **What do you think of the first episode? What do you think of the first boot? Did you want them to stay? Were you happy they went? What do you think is going to happen next episode? What places do you think the cast will explore next? Who else do you think is going to get eliminated?**

 **Find out very soon! Oh yeah, and stay tuned for another 'After the Leg'; you'll see a bit more characters and their development!**

 **Feel free to review of what you think of this story so far. Until next time!**


	9. After the Leg - 2

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

After the Leg - 2

As day turned to dusk in Boston, some teams have went off to check out the local shops and areas, as a way to take time before they leave the next day to wherever they will go (which will be hinted in the next chapter's title as soon as this ends)

Down near Faneuil Hall, the Opposing Roommates were in a gift shop, looking at various t-shirts and sweatshirts.

"Hey Kat," Olivia called out to her friend, "What do you think of this sweatshirt?" Olivia held out a black sweatshirt with rainbow words saying, 'I 3 Boston'.

Katherine walked over to take a couple of seconds to examine it. After a couple of seconds, she said, "It's a little to small for you, don't you think?"

"Perfect!" said Olivia.

Katherine looked at her partner, confused. "And I ask… why?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh y'know. Just wanna be comfortable."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

A couple stores down, the Hockey Players were at a sports store, where it is filled with Boston sports-themed merchandise.

Fredrik was looking at a Bruins poster that has all the Stanley Cups. Specifically, he was looking at a 2011 Cup.

A nearby man walked over to it, examined Fredrik's clothing, and then started to gloat, "Hey, you! Just wanna tell ya that we'll _always_ remember 2011 next time we meet in the playoffs!"

Fredrik rolled his eyes, then walked over to where Willis was.

"These fans are really rude…" he said.

"Truth be told," said Willis, "I _have_ gotten a couple of sasses from a couple of Bruins fans."

"Yeah… me too."

Meanwhile, most people were inside a domed eating area. The Maple Scouts were looking through their camera. They eventually spotted their picture of them back at the beach, with Percy on the clam gun, and Arnold posing right next to him.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Arnold, "1 picture down, 9 more to go, and then we'll be in the Spruces Scouts!"

"No kidding!" said Percy, "But remember, we have to take pictures at 9 more countries. If we get eliminated before we even get 10 pictures, our dreams of being in the Spruces Scouts are over!"

"Don't worry, Percy." Arnold reassured his friend, "We'll make it!"

The Unlikely Best Friends and BFFFLs sat with each other.

"Sooooo…" Gwen said, trying to make a conversation with both BFFFLs, "Haven't seen you two in a while… How have you two been?"

"Very good…" said Katie, "We've been doing a LOT of planning!"

"True!" gasped Sadie, "We were thinking of what it would be like if we were to win the race!"

"Like?" asked Gwen.

Katie and Sadie giggled. "We're thinking of finally opening our ice cream parlor by our local pier!" squealed Sadie, "We've made ice cream from scratch…"

"Yeah, that's right!" Katie agreed, "If you ever come to Toronto, PLEASE come by and we'll make you a scoop!"

Gwen chuckled a bit, "No problem. I'd love to come someday…"

"Other than that, we were living far away from reality tv…" said Sadie, "Till now!"

"Eyeah… same for me…" Gwen frowned.

Meanwhile, Courtney looked at Gwen, but when the latter didn't look back at her, Courtney stood up and left to find someone else to sit. Courtney looked around to see some teams that would be welcoming to her. But nobody looked inviting. The next thing Courtney did was walk outside the marketplace, sitting on a bench, all alone.

Back inside the marketplace, the Young Farmers were having dinner.

"Now tell me… who do you have a crush on now?" asked a suspicious Scott.

Rodney looked over to see the girl in question (Mitzy), only to find just a sea of people. "I don't know if I can see her."

"Describe her for me."

"She… has short blonde hair… she wore blue…" Rodney tried to picture her in his head, "I dunno. If I see her again, I'll let you know!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "And what are you gonna do with Katherine and Olivia?"

This shocks Rodney. "I… I guess… I have to break the news with them…" He looks down to his plate, upset on what he'll think of what the Roommates would say, despite not coming clean to them in the first place.

Meanwhile, the C-List Celebrities were trying to find people who would stop by and get their autographs. All that was happening in front of them was a bunch of people walking in both directions, not even paying attention to either celeb.

"Seriously?!" Shannon shouted, "Does nobody want our autographs?!"

"Do people even know who _we_ are?!" Narissa pondered, "This is an outrage!"

The celebs walk over to a family, whom they were all eating their dinner.

"Excuse me, would you like our autographs?" asked Narissa.

The parents looked at each other, confused. "Um… who are you?" asked the father.

The C-List Celebrities frowned. "Nevermind…" Narissa sighed, before walking away with Shannon.

Elsewhere, the British Royals were sitting at a table. Elizabeth was a little uncomfortable being around strangers. Patrick, on the other hand, wasn't minding it at all. He was casually eating a cheeseburger.

Patrick looked at his girlfriend, finished his bite, then put the burger down. "I take it you're not used to this kind of atmosphere, heh?"

"Not peculiarly…" replied Elizabeth, "This is the first time having meals in public."

Patrick smirked, then put an arm around his girlfriend, the latter resting her head on him. "No worries, dear." he said, "You're with me… I'll be here to comfort you if you're in a dreary mood."

Elizabeth giggled, "I'll try my best to get used to this new environment. Thank you…" She leaned over to Patrick, sharing a kiss.

Meanwhile, Lance and Molly were passing them, both of them making kissy faces and mocking them. They snickered to each other as they passed them.

The Homecoming Couple sat at another table. Both of them were making out. The Bullies forgot that they were even there.

At another table, Luke sat away from Giulietta, trying to ignore her. Giulietta walked over to him. "Whatchya up to?" she asked.

"Not trying to associate myself with you…" retorted Luke.

Giulietta was taken back from Luke's insult, but she maintained her composure and sat along with him. "What's wrong? Why the bad mood?"

Luke turned to Giulietta. "I don't wanna be here… I don't get how a race is going to improve my grades…"

"World geography, physical activities, reading and english, math, foreign languages, sometimes a bit of science - what else can you ask for? Like I've said before, your parents, teachers and principal have agreed that this race has a chance to improve your grades if we encounter a lot of these subjects! This is a perfect opportunity for you to take advantage of that!"

Luke paid no attention to her. He stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel room…" he said, "Do me a favor, and don't follow me back…" He walked away, leaving Giulietta disappointed for him. She sighed, stood up, then walked the other way.

The Pizza Sisters took their spot when they left. Lorraine had two slices of pizza from a pizzeria.

"You know grandpa would be upset with you if he saw you eating pizza from another pizzeria." warned Tracy.

"It's gonna be fine…" said Lorraine, "You worry too much about me." She grabbed a slice, then took a bite. A second later, she spat it out. "UGH!"

"What? What's wrong?" Tracy asked, concerned for her sister.

"This pizza's too greasy!" She gives Tracy the other slice.

Tracy takes a bite from the pizza, then a second later, she spat it out. "Ugh, you're right! Too greasy, that I can't even stomach this thing!"

Lorraine took the slices then threw them to the trash.

Transitioning near the waterfront, some teams were getting away from the marketplace; The Lesbians were making out, the Jocks were looking at the stars, the Grandparents were reading a book.

The Town Heroes and the Brothers were sitting at a bench.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" asked Alejandro.

"Several years, just about." said Harvey, "Back home, we don't see each other that often since we work in different departments, but occasionally, we see each other a bit.

"We talk about our lives, we hang out at places, we do whatever together!" said Lewis, "I mean, when my girlfriend dumped me for that rich doctor, Harvey took his work aside and helped me off my feet." Harvey nodded in approval.

Jose stands up and puts his arm over Alejandro's head, "Yes. Sometimes partners can be difficult…" he said, "Unlike silly _Al_ here, who has a difficult relationship with _his_ girlfriend," Alejandro growls when Jose says something, " _My_ relationships with girls aren't really difficult."

"My relationship with Heather isn't difficult!" argued Alejandro, "We have the same ideals, the same attitude, everything!"

"Except a therapist, since you two are short-tempered." Jose teased, causing Alejandro to growl some more.

The Town Heroes look at each other, confused.

The scene changes to a fancy restaurant, where the Moms were enjoying a fancy meal of their own; both of them were wearing casual clothing.

"This is so amazing… The two of us eating out in one of the fanciest restaurants in Boston…" said Carmen, "What else could we ask for?"

"Yeah, this is pretty nice." said Georgia.

The ladies looked out in a distant to see a couple of stars twinkling in the night sky. Inside the restaurant, the lights dimmed, giving away a near-darkened atmosphere.

"This is pretty…" said Georgia, "Yep… just what we wanted."

"Yes…" said Carmen.

The ladies sighed, happily, hoping to have a great night of their lives.

Placements:

1st - Carmen & Georgia - Stay at Home Moms

2nd - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates

3rd - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes

4th - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players

5th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians

6th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals

7th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple

8th - Lance & Molly - Bullies

9th - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers

10th - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmer

11th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor

12th - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks

13th - Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends

14th - V & Wyvern - Punks

15th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts

16th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters

17th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents

18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs

19th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities

20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E*

Next Episode: Front and Dakar


	10. Front and Dakar - Part 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

Front and Dakar Part 1

"Last time, on the Ridonculous Race…" narrated Don,

Scenes of teams leaving the train station, followed by them reaching Fenway Park are shown.

"Our teams went strong. Boston Strong that is!" Don laughed, "See what I did there?"

Scenes of Alejandro approaching home plate, Luke getting out, and then Katherine getting a home run are shown.

"Anyways, our teams were at the bat, and while some struggled at first, others made a swift swing!"

Scenes of various teams clamming, digging, and salting clams were also shown.

"And then teams had a clammy time digging up clams from underground!"

Scenes of Georgia getting a home run, followed by her and Carmen clamming, then reaching the Chill Zone, and finally their reactions to getting first place are shown.

"But after a lot of batting and clamming, the Stay-at-Home Moms took first place."

Scenes of the Rappers running, but turning to see a music agent on the phone, getting into a limo, and then finally meeting up with Don at the Chill Zone, only to be told that they are eliminated.

"In the end, despite a promising comeback, the Rappers Jonny and Avery abandoned the race in favor of a music deal, which ultimately got themselves eliminated after being out for a long time. Doubt I'll miss them, if you ask me."

Then we see Don at Castle Island. The sun was rising in the east.

"What more are we gonna see today? Find out right now! This is… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***INTRO***

Back at Castle Island, Don stood at the Chill Zone, getting the other teams ready to leave.

" **We're back in Boston, and yesterday's Chill Zone is today's starting line! The first team to depart is the Stay-at-Home Moms!"**

The Moms run past Don to the Don Box, which was a couple feet away from the Chill Zone rug.

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"This adventure is just getting started!" declared Georgia, "To think that we would actually have gotten first in the first leg? Couldn't have believed it if we hadn't actually done it!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Carmen, "This is gonna be a BLAST!"

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

Carmen presses the button on top of the Don Box, earning a tip from the Don Box mouth. She picked up the tip to read it. "Look, Georgia!" Georgia stood next to her to read the tip, "We're heading to Dakar!"

The background changes to the Senegalese flag with a picture of Dakar in front. Don was in the picture, walking to the center of it. Then there were pictures of drums and African tools, locals dancing to cultural African music, and the House of Slaves.

" **Dakar, this Senegalese capital is the westernmost city in the Old World! It is home to architects and instruments, cultural dances, and probably places that would haunt any local… Yeesh… Once teams make it to the airport, they must fulfill plane bookings. Since there is no actual direct flight from Boston to Dakar, teams must either take one of the three flights shown… here!" (1)**

Don shows three flights that are heading to Dakar; a flight from Boston to Madrid, Spain to Dakar, a flight from Boston to Paris, France to Dakar, and a flight from Boston to New York to Dakar.

" **There are six bookings for the flights going from Boston to either Madrid, Spain or Paris, France. And there's seven bookings for the flight going from Boston to New York. All flights will reach Dakar! Once they arrive at the airport, teams must hit the Don Box that will reveal where they will go next!"**

The Moms rush off to claim a taxi. Seconds later, the Opposing Roommates are the next team to leave, and then the Town Heroes, and then so on.

At the curb, the Moms find that there are 19 taxis waiting for the 19 teams.

"Well!" said Georgia, "We don't have to hail one after all."

As the Moms climbed into their cab, telling the driver where to go, the other teams ran to catch up.

The Town Heroes get into one cab.

 ***CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"I'm pretty psyched about what's gonna happen today!" said Lewis, "My grandpa was born in the Senegal, so I'm hoping to see some Senegalese relatives there… IF I see them, that is!"

 ***END CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

The taxis start filling in with teams. Meanwhile, the C-List Celebrities, the last team to leave, walked in, disgusted that they are forced to ride cabs.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"I can't believe we have to be taking sweaty old taxis!" complained Narissa, "Why can't us celebrities take something called THE LIMOUSINE!"

"I heard those Rapper dudes took one yesterday." agreed Shannon, "If _they_ can take the limo, why can't we?! We're celebrities!"

Cue the cricket sounds.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Shannon tapped on the taxi door. "Can you get us a limousine for us please?" she asked the driver.

The taxi driver glared at the celeb wannabes. "Ladies, you're gonna waste valuable time for the three of us. You two need to get in my cab or you can just call the race quits! Your choice!"

The celebs looked at each other, then groaned. All they could do now was catch up to the rest of the teams.

The scene transitions to a highway, where the cabs start to get stuck in a traffic jam. Inside the Jocks' cab…

"What's going on?" Tyler asked the cab driver.

The driver looks ahead to see that there is a car accident near an exit, and police are redirecting traffic. "Looks like we've hit an accident. We may have to take back roads, is that okay?"

"No problem." said Tyler, "We can make it, man."

 ***CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

"Both of us looked at the bookings of flights." said Tyler, "If we can't make it to the Madrid flight, which leaves at 5:30, we can always take the 6:00 flight to Paris."

"Just as long as nothing bad happens," coughed Oscar, "Or we'll get eliminated."

 ***END CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

The Punks were in another cab. Wyvern was tapping on his foot on the floor, impatiently. In front of their cab was a traffic jam.

"What the heck is going on?" he questioned, "This is a race, for Pete's sake! Haven't they heard it?!"

V sighed. "This is rush hour traffic." he said, "All cities have that kind of bad luck."

Wyvern sighed again. "I'm just gonna listen to tunes…" He turned the back seat radio on; the station that was turned on was classical music. Then he turned the stations to country, hip hop, pop, blues, and samba. "Is there any punk rock music here?!" he asked the driver.

The driver did not respond. "Hey driver!" he yelled, slapping the back seat, "Do you have any punk rock music here?!"

The driver still did not respond.

V turned the stations, which turns to a heavy metal music station.

"Heavy metal?" Wyvern turned to V, confused, but then shrugged, "Good enough…"

In a cab near them, the Opposing Roommates zoom through traffic, in hopes to make it to the airport and claim the Madrid flight before anyone else. Suddenly, the cab jolted to a hard stop, causing both girls to fly into the seats ahead of them.

"Aarrgh!" cried Olivia, "Could you just ease it with the breaks?" she asked the cab driver, before the driver kept on driving.

Katherine checked her chest for the small cylinder that was on her silver chain. She gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God I still have it…"

 ***CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

Katherine held out the cylinder in question.

"Katherine has this cylinder that she is holding right now…" Olivia gestured the cylinder, "And it's so special to her because her favorite, and also only, dog passed away a week before the race started. She's still in the process of grieving, and her having her dog's ashes in there will cheer her up. Though because she's in the process of grieving, you may see her cry sometimes."

Katherine shot a glare at Olivia, "That's part of grief, y'know?!"

"Exactly!" Olivia stated.

 ***END CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

In another cab, the Maple Scouts were getting anticipated.

"Oooh boy! If we get either Madrid or Paris, we can get a snap of either Spain or Paris!" exclaimed Arnold.

"Yeah! Though we may have to see how long our layover is. And we'd have to go through security to get back in the airport." said Percy.

"Don't worry, Percy. We'll be alright. It'll take a couple of minutes."

Finally, we see the airport. The first team to arrive is the Stay-at-Home Moms. The Moms bolt out of the cab.

"OMG!" exclaimed Carmen, "We're the first team to make it! EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Madrid, here we come!" exclaimed Georgia.

The next teams to arrive are the Town Heroes, BFFFLs, C-List Celebrities, Opposing Roommates, and Homecoming Couple - each team arriving at different times.

The Town Heroes get in line in back of the Moms. Carmen turns around to see them. "Oh, hi guys!" she greeted them with a friendly wave.

"Howdy there!" Lewis said back, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Thanks!" said Carmen, "You too!"

A couple rows back, the Celebrities were trying to gag, but nothing came out. This disgusted the Roommates, who were in front of them.

"Can you do that somewhere else, please?" asked an annoyed Katherine.

The Celebrities shot glares at the Roommates. "Do you even _know_ who we are?!" Shannon demanded.

"No, and I'm afraid we're not going to. Ever." Katherine retorted.

The Celebrities looked at each other, then turned back, upset.

The Homecoming Couple had sighs of relief. "Such a relief we made it on the Madrid flight." said Carla.

"Yeah," said Terrence, "Lucky us." Then Terrence's smile dissolved, "It would've been worse though…" Carla looked at Terrence. "Could you imagine getting on the Paris flight, or the New York flight? I mean, I get that Paris is the most romantic city in the world, and New York is an amazing place, but…" When he sees Carla's stern look, he stops himself, "Okay… I'll be quiet now. Sorry! It's just that-"

Carla put a finger on his lips before he could talk more. "You talk to much, sweety." Terrence nodded, then looked down.

Suddenly, the Brothers bolt into the airport, getting in line after the Homecoming Couple.

As the first six teams got their tickets, the Brothers made it to the front of the line. However, the clerk held up a sign that said, 'MADRID FLIGHT TICKETS SOLD OUT, NOW TAKING PARIS FLIGHT TICKETS'.

"Really?!" cried Jose, "Awww… I was looking forward to going back to Spain…"

Alejandro looked at Jose, then smirked, remembering what Jose did yesterday at the crosswalk.

He simply walked to the clerk, then gave her the dreamy eyes. "Got any _additional_ seatings for the Madrid flight?"

The clerk shook her head.

"Oh. That's too bad. I'd appreciate it if you'd squeeze us in on that flight. And has anyone told you before, that you have the most gorgeous eyes on the planet?" He grinned at the clerk.

In response, the clerk slapped Alejandro and sprayed him with pepper spray. "ACK! Pepper spray! Deja de rociarme con eso!" **(2)**

Jose simply took the Paris tickets from the clerk, who was still annoyed with Alejandro, and walked off, holding Alejandro's hand.

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

Alejandro had a towel, covering his eyes from the pepper spray.

"Silly Al!" said Jose, "Nowadays, you use your charm in the wrong timings."

Alejandro threw the towel on the ground, revealing red, bloodshot eyes. "Well how was I supposed to know she was already married?!" Alejandro argued back, "I never saw a ring on her finger!"

"Ever do magic tricks?" Jose asked.

Alejandro shook his head.

Jose held out a wedding ring, shocking his brother.

"You stole her wedding ring?!" Alejandro gasped.

"It just slipped out, bro." said Jose, "It was easy."

Alejandro pointed to the cameras. "You realize this is on international TV, right?" he questioned his brother.

Jose laughed, "No worries! We won't come back to Boston again after this!"

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

" **The flights for Madrid have been filled up, and because the Brothers have received the first tickets to Paris, there are five more left."** narrated Don.

At that moment, the Bullies, Unlikely Best Friends, Student & Counselor, All-Star Hockey Players and Jocks arrive at the airport. Then the Maple Scouts arrive a couple minutes. But before they knew it, the flight for Paris has sold out, and the clerk put up a sign saying 'NEW YORK TICKETS AVAILABLE NOW'.

" **Well…"** Don narrated, shocked, " **Now we know that the Paris flight has sold out quicker than we've expected, so now the last teams arriving here are forced to have to get tickets to New York."**

"Awww!" complained Arnold, "We're on the last flight to New York?!"

"Well that stinks…" said Percy.

The Pizza Sisters arrive at the airport. "Are we too late?" Tracy asked the Maple Scouts.

"Well, you're late to get tickets for the first couple of flights." said Percy.

Tracy groans. Lorraine, on the other hand, isn't fazed by the bad news. "Do all flights have wi-fi?" she asked the duo.

"Not sure…" said Arnold. Percy shrugs as well.

Just then, the Lesbians, Punks, Young Farmers, Grandparents, and British Royals arrived.

"What's going on?" Scott asked from the middle of the line to the front.

Lorraine turned back to see him, "We're too late taking the first two flights, therefore we're all taking the flight to New York!"

Scott groaned, "Darn it! That stupid driver just HAD to take the highway taking us INTO rush hour traffic!"

"Tell me about it, man!" Wyvern agreed.

However, Rodney saw ahead Mitzy of the Lesbians. His heart started pounding, sweat started falling, his pits started to make a stain on his shirt. Rodney turned to Scott and nudged him for his attention.

"What?"

"Do you see that girl with the really short blonde hair?" Rodney whispered, pointing to Mitzy. When Scott nodded, Rodney continued, "That's the girl I have a crush on… How am I gonna tell the Roommates that my heart is beating for another?"

Scott shrugged, "I dunno… They're up ahead, for all I know."

The rest of the teams got their tickets and are all set for their flights.

" **Flights have been booked and are ready to go!"** Don narrated.

 **Madrid - Stay-at-Home Moms, Town Heroes,** **BFFFLs, C-List Celebrities, Opposing Roommates, and Homecoming Couple**

 **Paris - Brothers,** **Bullies, Unlikely Best Friends, Student & Counselor, All-Star Hockey Players and Jocks**

 **New York - Maple Scouts, Pizza Sisters, Lesbians, Punks, Young Farmers, Grandparents, and British Royals**

" **Teams who have booked a flight to Madrid are heading out already!"**

The teams are doing just that. A couple of teams were jealous of them.

" **And the Paris flight is due to leave in 30 minutes, while the New York flight is due to leave in an hour."**

The Unlikely Best Friends sat near their gate. Courtney was having a coffee and a bagel for breakfast. Gwen was just too tired to be hungry, as she and Courtney woke up really early.

"Did you want something?" asked Courtney.

"No…" Gwen responded, "Just let me know when we have to get on our flight…" She huddled into fetal position on her chair and went back to sleep.

Courtney was left alone. She stood up and walked over to find some teams to hang out with.

Then she stumbled upon the Grandparents, whom were waiting for their flight to New York.

"Hey…" she greeted to them.

The Grandparents looked to Courtney. "Well, you must be Courtney, is it?" asked Margaret.

"Yes."

"Well well, heh heh…" chuckled Martin, "It's good to see you." He reached to shake Courtney's hand. "What brings you here?"

"I just… want to talk to someone. Someone, who isn't trying to ignore me all of the time. I mean, I try to be nice to Gwen, but no matter what, she just… brushes me away."

Martin and Margaret looked at each other.

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"That young lass has a lot of problems up upon her foot." said Martin, "Lucky for us elders, we have wisdom! And useful advice to give the young ones!"

"I haven't watched a lot of Total Drama, where that Courtney girl took her debut, but I think she's faced a lot of pressure." said Margaret, "I think we'll work on it."

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"Listen, is it that girl you're partnered up with?" asked Margaret.

"Yes, and I really want to make things up with her, y'know?" said Courtney.

Martin nodded, "Well, sometimes, relationships are kinda hard to build, but easy to knock over. Like for example, I used to have a friend back in school when I was your age. And let me tell you, there were so many things that we-"

Transitioning to 30 minutes later, and Courtney was half-asleep after Martin rambled on about his story about his 'friend's' betrayal.

"And that's basically what happened." Martin finished, "So… what do you think?"

Courtney woke up, confused, "I'm sorry. What did you say about your friend?"

Before Martin was about to ramble on about his story again, "Nevermind him." Margaret shushed him.

Courtney got up from her seat, then looked at a time schedule, then at a clock, which read 6:05. "I don't get it." she said, "It says we're supposed to leave at the 6:00 flight…"

The next thing that shocked her was seeing that the flight to Paris had already left the gate.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Courtney, trying to stop the flight, to no avail. Turning back to see the clock again, Courtney had to get Gwen up to catch the New York flight. Though it would require changing tickets.

Courtney nudged Gwen to wake her up. When Gwen woke up, she looked around groggily.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Are we heading to our flight."

Courtney shook her head, "No we didn't. We have to get tickets to the New York flight, quick!"

Now Gwen stood up, shocked and baffled. "WHAT?! You have GOT to be kidding me! You didn't tell me BEFORE?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I don't wanna hear any of your excuses!" Gwen snapped, before running off to find a ticket counter.

Courtney facepalmed in regret. "What have I done to myself?" She then followed her partner. "Wait up!"

" **The Unlikely Best Friends go to change their tickets to get on the New York flight."** Don narrated.

Then the scene changes to all three flights heading to their destinations, with the Madrid flight in the front, the Paris flight in back of it, and the New York flight already landing in New York.

" **The first two flights are well on their way to their destination, while the New York flight has a 30 minute layover before it leaves to Dakar."**

The Grandparents, Maple Scouts, Punks, Lesbians, British Royals, Pizza Sisters, and Young Farmers bolt out of their plane to reach the Dakar flight. The Unlikely Best Friends trail behind them. Then a scene shows their plane leaving to Dakar.

" **And digital editing has made it so that they have just left the airport! Meanwhile, we see the teams on the Madrid flight getting anticipated!"**

The Celebrities were looking confident in themselves.

"Oh yeah." said Narissa, "And we are soooo the team to beat!"

"True!" agreed Shannon, "We'll do whatevs it takes to get to the finish line, with our total awesomeness!"

The Celebrities cackle like witches.

Another scene shows the Madrid flight landing. The Celebrities, BFFFLs, Moms, Roommates, Town Heroes, and Homecoming Couple bolt out of their plane to catch the Dakar flight.

"Yes! We made it!" cheered Carmen.

"That's right!" agreed Sadie, "Dakar, here we come!"

The clerk allowed the teams to get on the flight. Everyone was on board a really old-looking plane. But no matter what, everyone was anticipated to get to Dakar.

"Oh yeah you're right, Nary!" said Shannon, "We _are_ the team to beat!"

"Totes!" said Narissa, "Nothing can stop us now!"

As the plane was heading to the tarmac, it started to sputter and emit smoke. The plane's alarms sounded, and the teams became shocked.

"Hey! What's going on?!" cried Olivia, "Why are the alarms going off?!"

The pilot made an announcement on the intercom, "Everyone!" he announced, having a spanish accent, "Please evacuate the plane immediately! We are having problems with the engines!"

The teams jumped out of their seats and rushed to the exit. The Town Heroes help a stewardess opened up the plane's stairways for the passengers to get out safely.

The next scene shows everyone off the plane. A security guard and the pilot come up to to the teams.

"Alright, so good news is that we have already gotten you another plane to take you all to Dakar." said the pilot.

Some of the teams smiled at that.

"Bad news, however, is that it's gonna take 30 minutes for you to get there." the pilot frowned, causing the teams to have the same reaction.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

The BFFFLs were unhappily sitting on rocks.

Katie kicked one of the small pebbles near her. "So much for that advantage…" she muttered, bitterly, "And we could've maybe gotten ourselves out of the rut that we just gotten into!"

"Totally!" Sadie agreed, "It felt like someone's mocking us!"

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

 ***CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

The camera focuses on Olivia. She was a bit less unhappy than the BFFFLs before.

"It's no biggie!" she said, "They said we can get on another plane! Sure, it _does_ bite that we have to lose our advantage, but we are NOT giving up!"

The camera zooms out to reveal Katherine, who was looking away from the camera. She had tears in her eyes, and she was using her hand as a fan. Olivia takes notice of it. "Are you okay, Kat?"

Katherine turns to her roommate. "What? I'm fine!" she muttered through her breath, before storming away from her.

Olivia turns to the camera again. "See what happened there? Mixture of stress _and_ grief is what you saw from her."

 ***END CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

Then it shows the six teams finally boarding a newer, replacement plane bound to Dakar.

" **With the Madrid flight delayed a half hour…"** Don narrated, " **This leaves its replacement plane to arrive at the same time as the Paris flight."**

A map shows the Madrid and the Paris flights arriving at Dakar.

" **And that's exactly what they just did!"**

In one gate, the teams from the Paris flight bolt out, while the teams from the delayed Madrid flight bolt out of another, hoping to get their tip from the Don Box first.

The first team to make it was the Brothers, with Alejandro pressing the button and Jose reading the tip. "It's an Either/Or…" he read, "Save or Slave…"

"What does that even mean?" asked Oscar, also reading a tip that he just received.

" **In this Either/Or, teams have the choice of either…"**

Don is at a nearby wildlife preserve with 19 caged up Senegal Parrots, surrounded by a small moat with pieces of giant wood in the water.

" **Save one of these 19 Senegal Parrots, each which are in cages, that is surrounded by various obstacles that each team must overcome,"**

Don is then near the House of Slaves, at the shoreline, with 19 canoes.

" **Or slave, in which teams must use these canoes to paddle their way to ring a bell…"**

It cuts to said bell out in the water, on a buoy. A sailor is seen nearby, handing out the tips.

" **Which is 1 and a half kilometers, almost up to a mile, out in the waters!"**

Don puts a couple of weights on the canoe.

" **And to spice things up, we've put weights on these canoes to slow the teams' progress down! Once teams finish either task, they will receive their next tip!"**

Don puts a couple of weights on another canoe, where the weights cause the canoe to break and make a hole. He speaks through his earpiece, pointing to the broken canoe, "Make sure you eighty-six this canoe before teams arrive…"

"Al," said Jose, "We must do Save… These birds need our help!" He ran off to hail a cab as Alejandro grumbled.

The C-List Celebs, who just got their tips, turned to see the Brothers leaving. They looked at each other with a smirk.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"With hot boys like them, we can form an alliance!" said Shannon, "With our magic, their charm and OUR charm, we will be a _totally_ unbeatable alliance!" She and Narissa laughed like hyenas.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"Oh boys!" Narissa called out to the Brothers as they got into a cab. Both Brothers turned to see the C-Listers strutting towards them.

"We're kinda interested in some business… Might that we join you?" asked Shannon.

Jose and Alejandro turned to each other, then Jose turned back, smirking. "Whatever you girls need, we'll be there to help you…"

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"Sounds like the C-Listers want to form an alliance with us…" said Jose, "But they seem to be too much… weight."

Alejandro nods, "I've been forming relationships with girls on Total Drama before… and also breaking their hearts. Anything they're doing, I can do better with them."

"And anything _you_ do, _I_ can do _much_ better…" Jose says with a condescending grin. Alejandro rolls his eyes in disgust, folding his arms.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

The Brothers let the C-List Celebrities share their cab. Meanwhile, others were hailing their own cabs. When the cabs arrived, each team ordered their driver to drive them to wherever they order them to go to.

"Save!" ordered Olivia.

"Slave!" yelled Tyler, giving his teammate a doubtful look.

"Slave!" Lewis yelled.

"Save!" yelled Giulietta.

"Slave!" ordered Willis.

"Slave!" yelled Katie and Sadie.

"Save!" yelled Georgia.

"Slave!" ordered Carla.

"Slave!" yelled Molly.

Each cab drove off to whatever destination a team has told them to go to.

" **Teams have left off to their respective challenges in which they have announced where they have asked their driver to."** narrated Don, " **But things are going to get interesting…"**

It transitions to the cab ahead of them, with the C-List Celebrities and the Brothers sharing a cab, or at least Jose having both Shannon and Narissa on each of his legs, and Alejandro sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Soooo…" said Narissa, "We were wondering about forming this little alliance with you two."

"Oh really?" asked Jose.

"Certainly!" exclaimed Shannon, "We feel like with hot boys like you, and obviously hot girls like us, we can be a powerful quartet! We'll make the final two like you've NEVER seen before!"

Jose smirks at the girls, with Alejandro smirking to himself in the front seat.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Both girls were smirking. "They _so_ have no idea-" said Shannon…

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"What is going-" said Jose…

"To happen-" said Narissa…

"With them." finished Alejandro. Jose looks at him indifferently, making Alejandro confused. "What? I'm apart of this too!" Jose sighs, rolling his eyes.

 ***END BOTH CONS: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities & Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

Cabs that have chosen 'Save' have arrived at the wildlife preserve, with the Moms bolting out of their cabs first. They stumble upon the moat with pieces of wood floating in the water. The island had the 19 Senegal Parrots caged in.

"Okay, all we need to do to save the parrots is to get ourselves across this moat!" said Carmen, "This should be easy!" Carmen walked on a piece of wood, which caused said piece to sink, causing Carmen to fall into the water.

The Brothers and C-Listers stopped short to study how to get across the moat.

"What now boys?" asked Narissa.

"Fear not!" announced Jose, "If there's one thing we need to do, we should go along swiftly!"

Jose demonstrated as he skipped across each wood piece, making it across the moat with ease. Alejandro did the same thing.

The C-Listers looked at each other, smirked, then followed them, splashing Carmen along the way.

The two other teams who chose 'Save' came to the edge.

Georgia gave Carmen a hand, pulling her up from the water and onto shore. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… it's just that I'm not a very strong swimmer." said Carmen.

While that was going on, the Roommates and Student & Counselor skipped across the wooden planks. The Moms look to see that there were four teams ahead of them.

"Oh snap!" said Carmen, "We've gotta get going!"

" **Teams who chose 'Save' are already performing the challenge!"** Don narrated, " **Meanwhile…"**

The scene changes to teams arriving at the House of Slaves, bolting to the shores.

" **Teams who chose 'Slave' have just arrived at the House of Slaves!"**

The first team to take a canoe was the All-Star Hockey Players. Quickly, they hopped in and started to paddle. The weight that was put in the canoes, however, were slowing them down.

The Bullies arrived next. They smirked at each other.

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"These wimps have no idea what's gonna happen!" exclaimed Lance.

"Our job is to make sure that they _all_ suffer!" cackled Molly.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

Lance and Molly managed to put a couple of more weights inside a couple of other canoes. After that, they ran to a canoe with much less weights (or the canoe that they took out most of their weights)

"That's better!" said Molly, "Now, we have a leg to win!"

Both Bullies started to paddle. "And maybe a race!" added Lance. Their speed was going a little faster than the Hockey Players' was before.

More teams have arrived at the beach. And one by one, everyone started paddling out. However, a couple of teams were much slower than others due to the additional weights added on by the Bullies.

"Hey!" cried Sadie, "What gives?!"

Katie motioned her BFFFL, saying that the weights were added in on purpose for the challenge. "It's not that big of a deal, Sadie. It's just-"

"Yeah, but look ahead of you, Katie!" Sadie pointed to almost all of the other teams ahead of them.

Meanwhile, the Homecoming Couple were having trouble themselves with their canoe being left in the dust.

"Ugh, why are we lagging?" Carla questioned, "We're strong as anything goes! We should be ahead of the others!"

"Carla, don't worry about it." Terrence tried to cheer her up, "We can do this!"

"Yeah…" grumbled Carla, "You'll see when we reach dead last…"

Terrence sighed, rolling his eyes. But nevertheless, he continued on paddling.

In another canoe, the Jocks were doing… not the best. They're not as bad as the BFFFLs nor the Homecoming Couple, but they are just in the back of the other racers. Unlike the BFFFLs or Homecoming Couple though, they weren't the victims of having additional weights in their canoe.

Tyler was already panting. Sweat was rolling down and he was losing some energy swiftly. Oscar wasn't losing any energy though, but he was feeling concerned for his friend.

 ***CON: Oscar - Jocks***

"What's it gonna take to boost Tyler's energy? I mean, he's not the _best_ jock there is, but come on! He's gotta have at least _some_ energy to power through!"

 ***END CON: Oscar - Jocks***

"Man…" panted Tyler, "I need some water… This heat's getting to me…"

"Would it help to take off your track suit?" asked Oscar, "Because maybe the hotter temperatures are going to make your body sweat through your suit even more."

Tyler took a deep breath, then unzipped his track suit, "Well if you insist…" Then Tyler stood up…

and then he was about took off his track pants.

"Augh!" cried Oscar, "We don't need to see your underwear!"

"Relax, Oscar." Tyler reassured, pointing down to his boxer shorts. "These are my extra long briefs. I wear a pair everyday." Then Tyler had a thought in his mind, "They look like shorts… right?"

Oscar opened his mouth, but he didn't have the courage to say anything.

"Whatever…" said Tyler, "Let's just keep on paddling." Oscar sighed, then he and teammate kept on paddling to the buoy.

" **With both challenges being accepted by the two-thirds of the remaining cast…"** Don narrated, once again.

The airport is seen again, with the second flight finally arriving.

" **The one-third remaining has finally arrived at the airport!"**

Teams bolt out of the gate to find the Don Box. Once they found it, they read the challenge (The Either/Or), and ran to collect a taxi.

"Save!" ordered Scott.

"Save!" ordered Arnold.

"Slave!" yelled Tracy.

"Save!" ordered Courtney.

"Slave!" ordered Wyvern.

"Save!" yelled Seren.

"Save!" yelled Margaret.

"Save!" yelled Elizabeth.

Each cab raced off to wherever they were told to go.

In Scott and Rodney's cab, Rodney was thinking of what to say to Katherine and Olivia about his 'new feelings' for Mitzy.

He tried practicing it out loud, with Scott and the cab driver hearing it, "Katherine, Olivia, I like you, but…" He sighs in defeat, "No, that would make me look like I would have a threesome with them. Let me try again."

He takes a deep breath, then, "Listen, I want to say that my heart goes out to another…" He sighs in defeat again, "Though who am I gonna be talking to?"

"Rodney," Scott said, who was resting his head against the window, "You're making a big fuss over nothing… You'll be okay."

"Fuss over nothing?!" gasped Rodney, "The only thing I'm fussing over is that if I accidentally tell Katherine or Olivia that I used to love both- I mean, one of them- I mean, I-I…" he started stammering.

Scott rises up and puts an arm on Rodney's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You'll manage…" Rodney turns to look at his window. Scott murmurs to himself, "If you can…"

Rodney turns around, "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Rodney turns back to the window. "Though… I wonder if they're doing 'Save' or not, is the question."

Scott shrugged, "Maybe…"

In another taxi, which held the Unlikely Best Friends, Gwen was casually ignoring her partner, looking out in the window, not even giving a care to even associate with Courtney.

Courtney, on the other hand, was trying to think of a topic to talk.

"Oh boy…" she said, "There must be a lot of parrots we should save, don't ya think?" Gwen ignored her. "Now now… I know we're in the very bottom, but that's no problem! We can work our ways up and-" Gwen still ignored her, causing Courtney to frown and sigh. "Are you still mad at me, Gwen?" Gwen glared at her partner. "You know, about the whole… airport incident?"

"Along with everything you have done in the past?!" Gwen added, "Yes. I. Am."

Courtney groaned, facepalming. "But come on! Can't you just let that all slide? I've changed! I want to be your friend-ish again, please?"

"Just don't talk to me, okay?" Gwen turned her back on Courtney again.

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"What's it gonna take for Courtney to finally come to terms with me and re-accept me? I want to be a better, more comfortable person for her. Is that ever wrong?"

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

With taxis arriving at the 'Slave' spot, the Punks and Pizza Sisters look out to see a majority of teams paddling out, on their way to the buoy.

"Let's get a canoe, sis!" Tracy said, "We can't afford to be in last!" Lorraine followed her sister as they went to get a canoe.

This left the Punks finding a canoe for themselves. V jumped in, with Wyvern right behind him.

"Let's go, dude." an unenthusiastic Wyvern persuaded his partner, "We need to do something like getting out of last, man."

V deadpanned, "You know, I ain't one to harsh your jam, man, but complaining about it isn't going to get us to the buoy faster."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" roared Wyvern.

V jerked forward, but since he not wanting to start an argument, he grabbed his paddle and motioned Wyvern to do the same.

Back at the 'Save' spot, many teams started pouring out of their cabs and studied what to do for the challenge; on how to get across the moat and uncage a Senegal parrot.

Rodney saw the Roommates ahead of them, then he turned to see the Lesbians right next to him, scaring him. "AAAAUGH!" he screamed, but it only caused the other teams and Scott to stared at him. "Uhh… I mean, h-hi, you…"

"Oh, hi." said Mitzy, not even aware of his 'feelings' for her, "What's up?"

"N-nothing. It's just that there's parrots and together, just all the moat I have excitement really-" Scott stopped Rodney from stammering and speaking very weirdly.

"You'll have to excuse my big friend." Scott told Mitzy, then he turned to his partner. "Let's go Rodney." Scott took Rodney away from them.

Mitzy looked on, still confused. Seren, however, put an arm around her. "Pay no attention to them, sweetie." she said, "Now come on. We have a challenge to conquer."

Teams skipped across the moat, over the wood pieces. However, the British Royals and Grandparents stopped short of the moat.

"This seems a bit too risky." said Elizabeth.

"No problem, dear." Patrick confidently assured, "I'll carry you."

Elizabeth looked at her partner, then shrugged, allowing Patrick to carry her across.

"Well I don't want to be carried…" said Margaret.

Martin smiled at her wife, "Don't worry." he told her, "Why don't I hold your hand?" He pointed to two pieces of wood. "See those pieces of wood right there in front?" When Margaret nodded, he continued, "This is our chance!"

Martin held out his hand, with Margaret holding his hand. Both of them skipped across the moat. However, Margaret missed the island and fell into the water.

Martin turned to face his wife. "Margaret!" he yelled, "Hang on! I'll get you!"

Margaret held out her hand again, but her hand missed Martin's and it caused Martin to fall into the water as well.

" **Who will finish the challenge first? Probably not these two…"** Don snickered, " **The Ridonculous Race 2.0 will return!"**

 **Part 1 of Episode 3 has been through! What will happen in the next episode? Who will win and who will be eliminated? Find out in the next part of the episode!**


	11. Front and Dakar - Part 2

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

Front and Dakar Part 2

Back at the 'Save' part of the challenge, Martin and Margaret finally rose from the water. Both were drenched, but Margaret was pretty annoyed.

"Urrgh…" she growled, "All wet…"

"Relax, dear," Martin tried to reassure, "You'll dry off quickly…" Margaret, however, did not crack a breath of relief, or anything to that matter.

Up ahead, the Brothers encountered a giant sinkhole. Jose made no hesitation in jumping over it. Alejandro was about to follow, but…

"Ahem…"

Alejandro turned to see the C-List Celebs behind him. "Might that you carry us?" Narissa seductively asked, "We'll be willing to give you eternal happiness…" Both girls giggled.

Alejandro looked around, then smirked.

 ***CON: Alejandro - Brothers***

"They're easy targets." he said, "Easy, worthless…"

 ***END CON: Alejandro - Brothers***

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"Seductive, clueless, targets…" cackled Shannon. Narissa giggled along as well.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

Alejandro beckoned the ladies to hop on his shoulders, "Let's go ladies!". The Celebs hopped on his shoulders, then the younger spanish brother jumped across the sinkhole. Jose saw him jump over, but his facial expression showed that he was not really impressed with his brother.

 ***CON: Jose - Brothers***

"I know Al and I are a team, and that we should stick with getting _threats_ out of the way," he said, gripping his fist when he said 'threats', "But sooner or later, those rejects will have to kiss this race… adios!"

 ***END CON: Jose - Brothers***

Trailing behind were the Opposing Roommates, Student & Counselor, and Stay-at-Home Moms. All three teams were trying to catch up to the frontrunners. Unfortunately, they had to jump across the sinkhole to get there.

The other teams that have arrived at the 'Save' challenge were just catching up to the rest. Their obstacle was to get across a wooden log that would roll around whenever someone climbs on it. So far, the Maple Scouts were getting halfway across.

"This reminds me of climbing logs back at home!" said Arnold.

Percy was crawling on the log. Arnold looked back to him and chuckled a bit, "Y'know, it's not like that there's poison ivy down there!"

"I just don't want to tip the log." said Percy.

"Don't worry," said Arnold, "Nothing bad's going to happen."

The teams from across the other end were prepping themselves on how to get across.

"Looks like we need to do what _they're_ doing." said Mitzy, "There's no doubt that it'll be easy."

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Seren's hand, no. It was Rodney's. He was still in the lovey mojo.

"There there my greatness…" he said, weirdly, "We can get through this with the love and the logs. There's always a happiness inside. But no easy task can make me fill my logs with joy, and then… then…" Rodney started to get confused. "I'll get to that later…" he said, giving up.

Mitzy and Seren looked at him, confused, but Seren was a little annoyed with him. "What's with that guy?" she asked Mitzy, "And why is he acting so weirdly towards you?"

Mitzy shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue…" Then she and her girlfriend hopped onto the log and started going across.

Up ahead, the Brothers and the C-Listers were the first to make it to the cages. Alejandro unlocked one of the cages, while Shannon unlocked another.

"Be free, little bird." Alejandro said to his caged parrot, "Be free, and fly!"

"Yeah, same thing as what he said." Shannon told her parrot.

Both parrots spread their wings out without any hesitation and flew to the skies. Shannon and Narissa backed away to not get into their path, nor get their accessories of sort in any mess. Pretty soon, the parrots flew to the sky and off to wherever they want to go.

"Well I'm glad we all got _that_ out of the way." said Narissa.

A wildlife expert came over and gave each team a tip. Jose read his tip, 'Head to Lake Retba for a salty challenge…"

" **After teams are done with whatever task they choose,"** said Don, " **They must head to Lake Retba, a highly salt-watered pink-colored lake, where the next challenge takes place! And to spice up a team's luck, we're going to reintroduce the Zip-It ticket! In case none of you have heard about it in the last race, the Zip-It ticket will have one of the teams bypass this challenge. Instead, they will automatically head to the Chill Zone! Teams better be lucky to get it, or they're in for a salty task."**

"There's a Zip-It ticket over there!" exclaimed Shannon. She turns to Narissa, "Quick Nary! We _have_ to get that ticket!"

Narissa nodded, then followed her teammate out of the moat. The Brothers sauntered along with them.

" **And as the Brothers and C-List Celebrities fly out of the 'Save' challenge,"**

It transitions to the ocean, in which the All-Star Hockey Players and Town Heroes both arrive at the buoy.

" **The All-Star Hockey Players and Town Heroes are the first to make it to the buoy!"**

Fredrik rings the bell first, followed by Harvey. The sailor gives each team a tip.

After Lewis reads his and Harvey's tip, he tells his teammate, "Lake Retba! And there's a Zip-It over there!"

"Race ya over there, you two!" Harvey tells the All-Star Hockey Players, as he and Lewis start paddling back to the shores.

The Hockey Players leave a slight smirk on their faces. "Same with you two!" said Willis. He turns to his partner and says, "Let's go, Fredrik!"

Back in the waters, the Pizza Sisters and the Punks have passed the BFFFLs, and Homecoming Couple.

"Hey, Terry," said an annoyed Carla, "Remember that little thing that we're doing? Yeah, I think maybe we should pick up the pace…"

This only made Terrance roll his eyes.

"Eeep!" cried Sadie, "Katie, we're trailing behind!"

"I know!" said Katie, equally shocked as her BFFFL, "We have to pick up the pace!"

But because of the weights that were in both teams' canoes, thanks to the Bullies, their faster paddling had them go a _teensy_ bit faster.

The Jocks were going a bit faster thanks to Tyler. But they were still behind the Bullies. The Bullies, on the other hand, have reached the buoy. Lance rang the bell.

"Awesome!" said Molly, "Now we've got the challenge done!" She was given a tip. After reading it, she turned to her partner. "There's a Zip-It ticket at Lake Retba! If we can get it, then we can sweep through the rest of the competition!"

"Heh heh…" chuckled Lance, "Nothing'll stop us now!" Eventually, both of them started paddling out and back to shores.

Right by their tail was the Jocks. "Alright," said Tyler, "We're almost to the buoy! Let's hurry!"

Seconds later, and the Jocks make it. Tyler rung the bell, but the way he did it was too hard, causing him to fly out of the canoe and into the water. The canoe rocked back and forth, but Oscar held it down so that it wouldn't tip over.

"Are you okay, Tyler?!" he asked, reaching a hand to him.

Tyler popped back out, giving his hand to Oscar's. Oscar pulled him back in the canoe. "Thanks man." Tyler said, "Shouldn't have been a little rough on that pull."

Oscar was given a tip. After reading it, he turns to Tyler, "There's a Zip-It ticket over there! If we're lucky and get it, then we can sweep through the next challenge!"

"Awesome!" said Tyler, paddling the canoe back.

" **As more teams either get out of the water,"** narrated Don,

The scene cuts to the 'Save' challenge, where the Moms, Student & Counselor and Roommates release the parrots, receiving tips in return from the guide.

" **Or get their flying friends out of the cage,"**

The scene then changes to Lake Retba, where the Brothers and C-List Celebrities bolt out of their cab and hurry to the Don Box, which is dressed in Senegalese attire.

" **The Brothers and C-List Celebrities are the first to arrive at Lake Retba!"** finished Don.

The first to make it was the C-List Celebs. Narissa pressed the button, and Shannon grabbed the tip. "Darn!" she complained, "No Zip-It ticket, but it's a Botch-or-Watch."

Jose pressed the button on the Don Box, with Alejandro grabbing the tip.

" **In this Botch-or-Watch, whoever didn't swing for a home run in Boston, must try swimming in Lake Retba. Their task is to dive down into these highly salt-contented waters and grab a small golden coin with the initials, 'RR', which, of course, stand for Ridonculous Race! After this, they will be given a tip to head out for the Chill Zone! Also, if someone is given a Zip-It ticket, the person who is supposed to perform in this challenge will be told to do so in the next Botch-or-Watch!"**

"Get your bathing suit on girl!" said Narissa, "And also your swim goggles!"

"What?!" cried Shannon, "I'm not getting my hair bound up by some stupid pair of goggles!"

"Do ya want to burn your eyes?!"

Shannon was left speechless. She stormed to one of the outhouses nearby to change, groaning along the way. Jose went to change in another.

Meanwhile, the Hockey Players and Town Heroes arrive, hurrying out to get a tip from the Don Box.

"Looks like it's my turn!" said Harvey, after reading the tip.

"And it's my turn on this one too!" said Willis.

Back at the 'Save' spot, the Maple Scouts and Lesbians each release their parrots. After each team was given a tip, they had to hurry towards the next challenge.

"No time to lose!" said Percy, "We have a lake to go swimming at!"

"No kiddin'..." joked Seren as she and Mitzy took off.

The Unlikely Best Friends, on the other hand, were struggling on the sinkhole part. And when I say them, I mean one of them.

"Uh…" panicked Courtney, "I'm not sure if I can long jump across a sinkhole or something…"

"Hmm… Suit yourself…" Gwen said, not even caring about her teammate, as she jumped across the sinkhole, not even touching it.

Courtney started to sweat some more. "Okay okay… I'll do it, okay?!" Courtney reached her foot into the sinkhole, then walked back from the sinkhole. With a small piece of hesitation, she jumped over the sinkhole… only to trip on the other side and hit her knees.

"OUCH!" she yelled when she hit the ground.

"That must've hurt." Gwen said with the same sarcasm.

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Urrgh… I've gotta be a better team player… I've been scolded outside of TV that I was a horrible CIT…" She glared at the camera, "Did ya hear me, world?! I admit it! I'm a HORRIBLE CIT! Are you happy now or what?!"

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

Elsewhere, the Young Farmers were trying to get across the sinkhole. Scott was doing good; Rodney, however…

"Woah!" he cried, falling into the sinkhole.

Scott turned back to see his big friend sinking. "Hang on!" he said, "I'll get ya!" As Scott headed in to save his friend from sinking, he stepped in as well, getting stuck as well.

"Darn it!" yelped Scott.

Rodney looked down, sighing, "Well… if I'm not gonna make it out, I'll never be able to tell that girl that I like her… And I guess Katherine and Olivia are gonna have to-"

Suddenly, Patrick stepped in and grabbed a rope from his a**. "No worries, Young Farmers!" he reassures, " _I_ got this!" The irish-english royal throws the rope to Scott and Rodney.

"Up there!" Scott pointed out, "Grab onto that rope!" He and Rodney grabbed onto that rope, and with all of his might, Patrick yanked them both out of the sinkhole, but the Farmers hit him as soon as they got out.

"Patrick! Patrick!" called Elizabeth, "Are you alright?!"

The Farmers and Patrick groaned. "I'm fine, Elizabeth… I'm a bit bruised up, but fine…" he said, groggily.

 ***CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"I've built myself to be strong and mighty!" said Patrick, pointing to his muscles, "I'm so powerful, I could've been a boxer!"

Elizabeth was curious however. "Where did you get that rope?" she asked.

Patrick chuckled a bit, blushing. "It was just in my back pocket…"

 ***END CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

One by one, more teams either unlocked the bird cages or rung the bell on the buoy. Needless to say, many of them got the tips and the message that the Zip-It ticket is at Lake Retba. Whoever arrived and rang the bell will be shown:

"H'okay…" groaned Lorraine, "Now tell me, Trace… How much longer is this race?"

"We just have to go to Lake Retba and then we'll get to that Chill Zone!" Tracy responded, "Hopefully it won't be too long!"

"Hopefully! Because my arms are tired!"

Tracy made a 'Now you know how I feel'-esque look, before paddling off with her sister.

Wyvern had already rung the bell. "Dude, no time to rest!" he told an exhausted V, "We've gotta jet!"

V sighed, then he and his partner started paddling.

"Hurry, Terrance!" yelled Carla, "We gotta get going! That Zip-It's not gonna claim itself!"

"FINALLY!" cried Sadie.

Once Katie read the tip, she turned to her BFFFL, "We gotta go! There's a Zip-It over there!" she says.

" **With everyone finished with the Either/Or…"**

The British Royals took off in a cab; Patrick pointed to Elizabeth, and they saw that the 'Save' guide released the rest of the parrots, with the parrots flying into the sky.

The BFFFLs and the Homecoming Couple glare at each other, determined to get out of last place first, paddling back to shore from the buoy.

" **This leaves their next challenge at Lake Retba!"**

Back at Lake Retba, Shannon, Jose, Willis, and Harvey bolt into the pink-colored lake, all of whom were wearing goggles and swimwear. The rest were left on the shores, waiting for their teammates to come back with a coin that says 'RR'.

Harvey was swimming away from the shores, but the high salt content was making it nearly impossible for him to dive down. "Darn…" he said, "This ain't gonna be easy…"

 ***CON: Harvey - Town Heroes***

"I'm the kind of guy who does not want to give up, even in the riskiest challenges possible. If this is gonna keep me afloat, then so be it! There's other ways to dive down!"

 ***END CON: Harvey - Town Heroes***

Harvey tried to dive down again, but then he heard splashing sounds from the other side of a small piece of land that separated Lake Retba and the ocean nearby. Without any hesitation, Harvey climbed up the land. On the other side, there were hungry sharks trying to get into Lake Retba. The sharks were trying to flop over, but they kept on landing onto the shores. This frightened Harvey, as he jumped back to alert the others.

"Hurry up with your challenges!" shouted Harvey, "There are sharks desperately trying to get across!"

Some of the teams looked rather worried about this; others looked doubtful. But what shocked them was a shark flopping up higher than before.

"I knew this would happen. Hosting Shark Week here in Dakar was a bad idea from the start…" said one of the locals, who appeared out of nowhere.

A couple of the teammates glared at the local. Suddenly, more teams arrive at Lake Retba. Out of the taxis were the Bullies, Stay-at-Home Moms, Student & Counselor, and Opposing Roommates. Both of them tapped on the Don Box, but no Zip-It ticket was found. Just the challenge telling them that one of them is gonna have to do the Botch-or-Watch.

"Well, no Zip-It." said Carmen, "But-". When she read the ticket again, she facepalmed, "Darn it… swim into Lake Retba and dive in to get a Ridonculous Race coin…"

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"Yes, you saw that I'm bad at swimming back at the last challenge…" said Carmen, "But if I'm supposed to perform in this Botch-or-Watch, I'll have to give it a go."

"The other option is for me to do the challenge, but that would require getting us a penalty." said Georgia, "And penalizing ourselves will only do more harm than good."

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

With Molly, Giulietta, Carmen, and Olivia changing, the rest of the people who are performing the Botch-or-Watch are still attempting to dive down into the salty waters.

"Man," complained Shannon, "They _so_ did _not_ have us go in this stupid lake! I mean, the lake's color is cute, but it's _hard_ to dive down!"

Harvey and Willis rolled their eyes, disgusted, and even questioning why and how the C-Listers are still in this race in their minds.

Out of the doors, Molly, Giulietta, Carmen and Olivia made a run for it into the waters. However, another shark started flopping up from the other side of the land in the ocean, freaking the girls out as they stopped short at the shores.

"Sharks?!" Carmen freaked out, "Over there?!"

"Well, at least they're on the other side, away from the lake, on the ocean…" Giulietta tried out reassure the Mom as she went into the lake. Carmen, hesitant, followed her and Olivia

Molly, on the other hand, stood in disbelief. "Is this for real?!" she cried out, "Swimming while there's sharks that might somehow flop into the lake?!"

"Molly!" yelled out a voice. Molly turned around to see Lance, giving her fist gestures and pointing to the lake.

 ***CON: Molly - Bullies***

"When Lance and I give us the fist gestures, we mean that we want to mess with people. How is this gonna work? Just watch…"

 ***END CON: Molly - Bullies***

Molly swims into the water, smirking, and paddles towards the other guys. "Oooh everyone!" she called out in a sing-songy voice. This got everyone's attention. "I think there's a boatload of coins on the shores of that land over there…" she pointed out to the other side of the shores, "You wanna come check it out?"

Some of the teams went swimming to the shores - except for Harvey, who did not budge to follow them. "Thanks, but no thanks, deary." he told Molly, "But I'm much better off diving down to the bottom to find the coins down there."

Molly was taken a bit back, knowing that her plan sorta worked with most of the teams going to the other shores near the ocean to find the coins. She just shrugged it off though, "Whatevs."

Harvey dunked down into the water again to find the coins. Seeing through his goggles, he saw a couple of glistening circular pieces of gold. Swimming down as hard as he could, he saw the golden circular pieces some more. Sure enough, there were four coins that had the initials 'RR' on them. He swam down even further, collecting one of them. He smiled once he got one. Quickly, he rose back up to the surface.

Lewis was talking with Fredrik and Alejandro, "So… I know that there's a lot of teams that have a lot of negatory spreading around…"

"So?" asked Alejandro.

"I was kinda proposing an alliance, so that we can, you know…" Lewis puts his hand on his fist, "Teach them a lesson!"

Fredrik and Alejandro looked at each other, confused.

"Justice needs to be served to them!" said Lewis, "And these negative nancies have gotta get goin' sooner or later, am I right?"

Fredrik nodded, "I agree. I mean, back in the last race, there was those Ice Dancers. They cheated so much, they actually placed 3rd! In my book, cheaters should be disqualified!"

Alejandro, on the other hand, remembering the 'alliance' he and Jose proposed to the Celebrities, feigned interest, "That sounds interesting, Lewis. What should we call it?"

"So there was the 'Axis of Evil' in the last race, consisting of bad or hostile teams, so how about 'Justice Group'?" suggested Lewis.

"'Justice Group'?" a baffled Alejandro asked.

Fredrik shrugged though, "Not bad, y'know… We can be the Axis of Evil's polar opposite." he said, "We'll do what it takes to encourage good sportsmanship and social justice."

"That's the spirit!" an excited Lewis exclaimed, clapping.

The teams that were at the other side of the lake did not find any coins on the shore.

"Darn…" said Olivia, "That girl tricked us!"

"She's gonna have it once we get to her!" said Willis, putting a fist on his chest.

"Oh come on!" complained Shannon, "We swam out here for NOTHING?!" She swam back into the lake.

Harvey appeared up on the surface. "I got a coin!" he called out to Lewis.

"Yes!" cheered Lewis.

Shannon, not wanting to endure diving down into the water again, shoved Harvey, causing him to drop the coin.

"Wh-HEY!" cried Harvey, as he was shoved.

"Oopsie…" Shannon said without any care, before collecting the coin that Harvey had dropped.

Harvey glared at the C-Lister and dove down into the water. Molly observed him and dove down as well.

Jose stood at the sidelines, sneering at what Shannon did.

 ***CON: Jose - Brothers***

"Well played, C-List Shannon… But you're gonna think twice when you find out that physical conduct and stealing a coin is a recipe for disaster!"

 ***END CON: Jose - Brothers***

Jose dives down into the water and finds another coin on top of a sand dune. He grins evilly as he collects it.

Meanwhile, Molly and Harvey both take a coin for themselves. Harvey was still a bit annoyed that his was stolen by Shannon's.

Meanwhile, the Lesbians, Maple Scouts and the Jocks came pouring out of their own taxis. Each team pressed the button on top of the Don Box, each getting a tip of the challenge. The Lesbians and the Maple Scouts got tips on the challenge.

"I'm up!" said Arnold, "Better get my stuff on!"

"And it looks like I'm up as well…" said Seren, "I'll see you on the other side!"

Mitzy giggled, "You too!"

The Jocks received their tip, but on it was a Zip-It ticket.

"No way!" exclaimed Tyler, "We just got a Zip-It!"

"Really?!" Oscar came to his partner's side. He read the Zip-It ticket, "'No need to do the Botch-or-Watch. Head to the African Renaissance Monument to find the Chill Zone!'"

Meanwhile, the C-List Celebrities were given a tip after giving the local their coin.

"Head to the African Renaissance Monument…" said Narissa, "That's where the Chill Zone must be at!"

" **Correct you are!"** narrated Don, " **Once teams are done with collecting coins, they must make it to the African Renaissance Monument, a huge statue made of bronze, and also symbolizes 'National Day', in which this was made as a 50th anniversary gift from when Senegal became independent from France! And of course, this is today's Chill Zone! Last team here, WILL, be eliminated!"**

Back on shore, Jose quickly read the tip after giving the local his coin. He turns to the C-Listers and says, "Race ya to the Chill Zone?"

"Yes!" both C-Listers said, as they, along with the Brothers, ran off to get a taxi.

Back at the taxi stop, the Jocks were waiting. There were more taxis that came to drop off more teams; the Pizza Sisters, Punks, Young Farmers and Unlikely Best Friends.

"Too bad _they_ have to do the challenge…" said Tyler, "Lucky us, _we_ got the Zip-It!"

The Brothers and C-Listers catch up. Tyler notices Alejandro. "Al! Over here! Remember me?!" Tyler called to get the latter's attention.

Alejandro's eyes widen as he sees Tyler. He shudders with hesitation as he remembers being with him on World Tour.

"No way…" said Shannon, "You _really_ name yourself Al?!" She and Narissa crack up.

Jose smirks at his brother, "You see there, Al?" he stated, "People call you that because they see you as the lesser of me…"

"Yo," said Tyler, "This is my partner, Oscar."

"Nice to meet you!" said Oscar, extending his arm to give him a handshake. Alejandro however, was still in shock. "Al? Are you alright?"

 ***CON: Alejandro - Brothers***

"Estúpida puta m****a incompetente llamándome ese m*****o nombre!" **(1)**

 ***END CON: Alejandro - Brothers***

As taxis came to pick the three front teams up, the Town Heroes and Bullies get their tips to head to the Chill Zone. Molly sneers at the Town Heroes, who glare at them.

Back at the lake, the teammates that are performing the challenge (Seren, Arnold, Wyvern, Tracy, Scott and Gwen) head off to start it. In the lake, Willis dove down to find another coin, finding one at the bottom. As he dove to claim it, he was bombarded by the people who have started the challenge, diving down to get it themselves. Pretty soon, they all started fighting over a coin.

On the other hand, Carmen swam down to find a coin, where she found a small chest. After opening it, which contained a lot of different coins, they all started to float up to the surface. And then Carmen started to float up.

"Mmmpph! Mmmmph!" Carmen tried to say without releasing her breath.

Olivia, however, found a coin underneath a starfish. "Weird…" she said through the water, confused on how the starfish covered the coin. But then she started to lose some air. Quickly, she took the coin and swam up to the surface. "Kat! I got the coin!"

Katherine sighed, folding her arms and waiting for her partner to be reunited.

Elsewhere, Rodney saw Katherine. He walked over to her, still hesitant on telling her on how he now feels. "Hey." he said to her.

Katherine turned back to see Rodney behind her. "Yes? Can I help you?" she said, confused and unsure how to talk to him, given the facial expressions he gave her the first couple days into the race.

"Err… I just wanna say that-"

"Katherine!" Olivia called, swimming to shore, "I got the coin! Now all we need to do is-" She notices Rodney, "Oh, hi Rodney! What's up?"

"Umm… it's just…" Rodney began, "I just wanna say something to you two…" He took a deep breath and said, "There's a lot of sea and coins and um… And there's also parrot love and… It just goes for me to say to you swamp cage I always feel great and… I want you to be great and happy guys, and… and… and…" Rodney started to tear up.

"What?" Katherine asked, impatiently.

Rodney looked at the Roommates, and then started bawling, running away from them, leaving them both confused.

"What the hell was all that about?" Katherine said, uncomfortable. Olivia shrugged.

 ***CON: Rodney - Young Farmers***

"I guess breaking up with the Opposing Roommates was real hard for all three of us. But I feel like they understand…" Rodney sighs, "Now I should focus on that other girl…"

 ***END CON: Rodney - Young Farmers***

In the water, Willis dives and finds a coin under a small oar. Swimming up to the surface, he calls to Fredrik, "I found it!"

"Awesome!" yelled Fredrik, "Get going over here! We have to make it to the Chill Zone!"

Meanwhile, Carmen was scrambling in the coins. She started looking at different coins. However, most of the coins did not have the 'RR' initials. Each coin she looked at, she said, "Nope!".

Georgia, back on the shores, was praying for Carmen to get the coin. "Come on, Carmen," she said, "You can do this!"

Eventually, Carmen picked up a coin, which of course says 'RR'. She gives off a big smile, then truts to shores.

"Phew! What a relief!" said Georgia.

Back at the taxi stations, the final teams; the British Royals, Grandparents, Homecoming Couple, and BFFFLs bolt out of their cabs, press the Don Box, read their tips, and hurried to the lake.

" **With the final teams arriving for the Botch-or-Watch…"** narrated Don.

The scene changes to a giant bronze monument (The African Renaissance Monument), where Don and the Chill Zone are.

" **We see our frontrunning teams arriving at the Chill Zone!"** Don sees the Jocks, C-Listers and Brothers from down below, getting out of their taxis. " **And here they come now!"**

With all three teams making a mad dash up the stairs to the Chill Zone, all eyes are who will be the first to make it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All three were getting closer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eventually, the C-List Celebrities reached the carpet!

" **Shannon**. **Narissa** …" The C-List Celebrities gasped in excitement as they had their names called upon, "I _would_ have you be the first team to arrive… But you are given a **1 hour penalty**."

 **1:00:00 - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

"WHAT?!" the duo snapped.

"You heard me!" said Don, with his smile dissolving into a frown, "And do you wanna know why?"

The C-List Celebrities each raised an eyebrow to listen.

"Shannon, while you _did_ do the Botch-or-Watch, you did not dive down into the waters to get a coin when the tip suggested you to."

"I didn't want to get my hair wet! That, along with the goggles that would bound my hair up would make it a TOTAL mess!" the blonde C-Lister argued.

Don rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Whatever… I would give you a shorter penalty, BUT you also STOLE one of the other teams' coins. Stealing a part of the race from another team who had already claimed it is against the rules!"

"UGH!" cried the C-Listers.

Don still ignored them, continuing to say, "Now just sit back and hope you're not the team that gets eliminated."

This left the C-List Celebrities to sit on the stairs. "This is a total outrage!" Narissa retorted.

"Like, totally agreed!" Shannon agreed.

The next team to step on the carpet was the Brothers. Don's smile resurfaces, " **Alejandro** , **Jose** , congratulations! You're the **first** team to arrive!"

The Brothers smirked at their completion.

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"Not surprising…" said Alejandro, "I mean, we've expected it from the start of the get-go of this leg."

"Yes, true," said Jose, "And nothing's gonna stop us… We're gonna power through it like there's no tomorrow! Or at least, mostly me."

Alejandro rolled his eyes, groaning.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

The next team to step on the carpet were the Jocks.

" **Tyler** and **Oscar** , you're in **second**!" Don said to the Jocks.

"Woohoo!" cheered Oscar.

"Awesome!" cheered Tyler.

"Looks like that Zip-It paid off; it got you in the higher ranks!" Don said.

"Yep!" both Jocks said.

 **59:30 - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

"Is our penalty over yet?" Shannon demanded.

Don's frown resurfaced as he faced the C-List Celebrities, "Look at the clock."

They do, and they angrily groan.

Back at the lake, Martin, who was going to perform the challenge, wore a bathing suit. "I'm ready!" he said.

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"Swimming's a good ol' sport!" said Martin, "There isn't any doubt that anyone is afraid of it."

"Well…" said Margaret, "There are a couple of exceptions… Me for example." Margaret laid a frown on her face.

"Ha ha…" Martin chuckled, "No worries, dear! _I'm_ botching this time!"

Margaret rolled her eyes.

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

Carla bolts out of the changing room in her bathing suit to perform the challenge. "Okay okay okay!" she said, fast, "I need to hurry and get this challenge out of the way, and then we've sealed our place at the Chill Zone!"

Terrence looked around, uncomfortably, "Yeah… sure."

"Come on, Terry!" Carla said, glaring at her boyfriend, "We ain't gonna get there with that attitude! We've gotta-"

"Uh, don't you have a challenge to perform?" Terrence questioned the short blonde.

Carla sighed heavily, "Fine…" She strided into the water to start diving.

Patrick ran out of the changing room in his swimsuit. "Cannonball!" he yelled as he jumped into the lake. But when he reached the water, he was instantly pushed back up. "Man that was awesome!"

Sadie was last to leave the changing rooms. "I'll do this best friend!" she told Katie.

"Okay! Be careful!" Katie said back with a gulp, "Hurry back…"

 ***CON: Katie - BFFFLs***

"I don't really like it when I have to be separated from my BFFFL… We do everything together, and for a type of challenge that is going to _separate_ us, I just… I don't know what to do…" Katie sat down on a rock, with a tear on her eye.

 ***END CON: Katie - BFFFLs***

 **55:00 - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

Back at the Chill Zone, the Bullies and Town Heroes hurry up the stairs. Eventually standing on the carpet was… Lance and Molly!

" **Lance** , **Molly** , **30 minute penalty**!" announced Don, "Please step aside…"

 **30:00 - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

"Hey!" Narissa cried, "That's no fair! You gave them a smaller penalty than us!"

"Oh, Don has a bias against us!" Shannon yelled, "Fire him! FIRE HIM!"

The Bullies were taken back from what Don had said to them. "What are you talking about?" Lance questioned the host.

Don turned to the C-List Celebrities, "Okay, C-List Celebrities, I do not hold any bias against ANY teams. It's just that the Bullies have committed one rule-breaker that is getting them a penalty." He turns to the Bullies, "Bullies, don't think that I am stupid enough not to see you sabotage the canoes by adding weights to their canoes from yours!"

"Whatever…" said an uncaring Molly, "Those losers who got sabotaged aren't coming here any time soon!" She and Lance went to sit on the stairs.

The C-Listers were still pissed. "You're doing this on purpose, y'know?" Shannon hissed at Don.

"That's right!" said Narissa, "You're just giving them a smaller penalty and giving us bigger ones because you _hate_ us!"

Don was having none of what the C-Listers were giving him. "Listen to me, I am _this_ close to resetting your penalty back to 1 hour." he threatened, "I suggest you actually _think_ before you open your mouths, because if you don't, you might get yourselves eliminated! JEEZ!"

The C-List Celebrities were left scowling at the host, then turned their backs, h'mphing. Meanwhile, the Bullies looked at the C-Listers, then started to mock them.

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"What a bunch of _pathetic_ losers!" Lance mocked, before he and Molly started laughing evilly.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

The Town Heroes arrive at the Chill Zone. " **Harvey** and **Lewis** , you are in **third place**!" Don told the duo. The Town Heroes high five each other.

Back at the lake, Seren, Giulietta, and Arnold have each found coins, hurrying back to the shores to reunite with their partners.

In the lake, Scott was swimming to get a coin for himself. But then, he saw sharks flopping out of the water from the ocean. This gave him an opportunity. A _mean_ opportunity! ...To the sharks at least.

Scott swam up to the land that separates Lake Retba and the ocean, seeing the sharks flopping about. "Heh heh heh…" he chuckled, "Looks like you're a bit too hungry for us, aren't ya?"

This, in turn, caused the sharks to rampage for more, flopping about, trying to reach Scott, failing to make it to him.

Gwen, after finding a coin, hears him. "You're a _real_ charmer, Scott, ya know?" she said, sarcastically.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Scott taunted, "The only shark that _would_ actually scare me is probably not even here!"

"Yeah, okay…" Gwen rolled her eyes, as she swam back to shore.

Down near the sea, there were sharks that were preparing to jump up and try and reach Scott. However, deeper to the ocean floor, was a mutated, two-legged great white shark, who was asleep while this was happening. He, of course, looked identical to an enemy of Scott, and a couple of other characters from Total Drama. That's because he is! **Fang**!

One of the sharks swam over to where Fang was asleep, tapped on his head, waking the mutant shark up. When Fang woke up, he was confused, until the shark pointed up to the surface. Fang followed it up, where they saw Scott, still taunting the sharks.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "Guess you're not the chasing-humans-type, no?"

Fang saw Scott, and his eyes said 'Kill that boy'. Fang lept out of the water and jumped onto the land.

"Huh?" Scott turned to see his archenemy in front of him. Fang locked onto Scott, showing teeth towards him, scaring the farm boy. Inside of Scott, however, Scott had a bunch of 'little Scotts' pulling down Scott's eye lids. Before Fang could do something, Scott instantly screamed bloody murder, and sprinted away from the mutant shark. Fang and his shark buddies could do nothing but laugh at the farm boy's misery.

Scott could not believe that he saw his archenemy again, after thinking that he was never going to see him again after All-Stars. He was so scared, that he actually _ran_ on the water! Finally, he reached the shores, where he instantly started clinging onto Rodney.

"AAAUGH!" Scott kept on yelling, "It's him! He's back at me again! HELP ME!"

"What?!" Rodney asked his partner, confused, "What's wrong?!"

Scott quivered in panic, "It's F-f-fang!"

"Fang?" Rodney asked, confused.

 ***CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

Scott was curling himself up in a ball, still shaking in fear.

"So tell me all about this Fang person?" asked a confused Rodney.

"It's not a person!" Scott argued, "It's a MUTANT SHARK! Have you NOT watched Revenge of the Island or All-Stars?!"

"Well, I… um, I…" Rodney started stammering, "I thought that was _another_ mutant shark."

Scott facepalmed.

 ***END CON: Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers***

Meanwhile, teams started to appear at the Chill Zone, in montage style.

 **Fourth - Opposing Roommates**

 **Fifth - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **Sixth - Stay-at-Home Moms**

The C-List Celebrities and Bullies were anxiously waiting for their penalty to expire. But they have a lot more time to wait. Or at least Shannon and Narissa have.

 **34:59 - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **9:59 - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

"I _really_ hope something bad happens to one of the teams!" exclaims Shannon.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"If we get eliminated, then we'll, like, become the biggest laughingstocks on the _entire_ planet!" pouted Shannon.

"And nobody will even remember us!" Narissa agreed, "If the spotlight's not on me, then _I_ would die!"

Shannon nodded her head in approval.

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

 **Seventh - Lesbians**

 **Eighth - Student & Counselor**

 **Ninth - Maple Scouts**

"Wait, Don!" Arnold spoke up to the host, "Do you mind taking a picture of us here? It's for our badge that would upgrade us to the Spruce Scouts!"

Don smirked, "No problem, but on ONE condition!" The Maple Scouts looked at each other. "Mind if I be in it?"

"Well, they did say that anyone else can appear in the photo, so I don't see why not!" said Percy.

"I'll take the picture!" Giulietta said, popping up.

Luke smirked at the Maple Scouts, "She's good at taking pictures. She's like a photographer!" he said.

"Well that's very nice of you to say that, Luke." Giulietta smiled, "Thank you!"

Luke realized what he had just said, "Wha- Oh, I… Uh, nevermind! Just nevermind that!" he ran off.

Don and Giulietta smirked at the rebellious boy running away, then resumed their focus on the picture situation.

"Okay!" Giulietta picked up the Maple Scouts' camera up and focused it on Don and the Maple Scouts. "Smile!" she said, before snapping the picture.

The picture reveals itself to be the trio posing in front of the African Renaissance Monument, with Don in the middle.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Arnold, "That's 2 down, 8 more to go!"

"Whatchya talking about?" asked Giulietta.

"It's a long story, ya see. We'll tell ya in a little bit." said Percy.

Back at the lake, people were already finding coins and leaving the lake. Tracy found a coin underneath a sand dollar. Patrick found a coin as well. Scott went back into the water after a couple of minutes of huddling himself as a ball. Eventually, he found a coin. Carla found a coin, and swam back to the shore. Wyvern fought through a patch of seaweed to retrieve a coin. This left Martin and Sadie, both of whom were still in search of a coin.

Martin was splashing and sploshing. His skin was wrinkling up already from the water. "This water's making my skin age faster!" he joked, "I think maybe's a good time for retirement!"

Cue the cricket sound-effect.

"Urrrgh!" groaned Sadie, who was more serious of finding the coin, "Where can that coin be?!" She dove back down into the water, but after a couple of seconds, she resurfaced. "Everyone has better luck than me and Katie…" she pouted.

 **Tenth - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **0:29 - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **25:29 - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

The Bullies had a couple of seconds left on their penalty. It wasn't long until…

 _ **BZZZT**_

" **Bullies** , your penalty is up! And you are in **eleventh**!" Don announced.

Lance and Molly sighed, then hid smirks as they walked onto the carpet, determined to return to the higher ranks next time.

Back at the lake, Martin dove back down into the water again. Suddenly, he breathed in the salt water, causing him to rise back up to the surface, choking.

Margaret could only watch in sorrow. "Oh why did we even sign up for this race?" she questioned to herself.

Minutes later, Martin dove back down. This time, he found a coin that was in a patch of seaweed. After grabbing it, he rose back up to the surface, giving his wife a thumbs up.

Elsewhere, Sadie dove down into the water, finding a coin on the floor of the lake. She tried to grab it, but it ended up floating in the water. Desperately, she tried to grab it, but it only caused it to rise, and rise, and rise, all the way up to the surface. Eventually, Sadie came back up to the surface, grabbing the coin. She flashes Katie a thumbs up, who sighs out of relief. But then she remembers that they are neck-and-neck with the Grandparents.

"We have GOT to get to that Chill Zone!" she exclaimed.

" **With the last teams finishing the Botch-or-Watch,"** Don narrated once again, " **The competition for not-last place is getting heated for the two! Or the three!"** Don laughed at the C-List Celebrities, who still have **22:29 minutes** until their penalty expires. The C-Listers glare at Don, who pays no mind to them. " **And here comes some more teams!"** Don announces as taxis pull up to the stairs that lead to the monument.

 **Twelfth - Pizza Sisters**

 **Thirteenth - British Royals**

 **Fourteenth - Young Farmers**

 **Fifteenth - Homecoming Couple**

 **Sixteenth - Punks**

" **Who will make it to the Chill Zone next? Who will be tasting defeat? Get your popcorn ready, because here comes some drama!"**

The Grandparents and BFFFLs dash towards the taxis, with each team member yelling at the drivers to rush to the African Renaissance Monument. The taxis drive off with both teams fearing that they will be in last.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

"Final three?! AGAIN?!" cried Sadie, "What is happening to us?! We're not like this at all!"

"The last thing we'd be in in this race is… what else?! Last place!" Katie agreed.

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

 ***CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"I think our game was a little off…" said Martin.

" _Really_?!" Margaret cried in disbelief.

"Well no matter!" he said, not giving up, "We're not gonna give up! We'll make it there! Don't you worry!"

 ***END CON: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

At the Chill Zone, the C-List Celebrities were starting to get worried themselves. They gazed at the Penalty Clock. **20:01** **seconds left** was what it read. They kept on reading it, and it said…

 **18:57 seconds…**

 **14:28 seconds…**

 **9:45 seconds…**

 **6:39 seconds…**

 **2:28 seconds…**

 **0:39 seconds…**

Eventually, the BFFFLs and Grandparents arrive; each of them making a mad dash up the stairs to the Chill Zone.

The C-List Celebrities turned back to see their penalty wind down to a finish, with **10 more seconds left** …

 **0:09…**

 **0:08…**

Martin speeds up the stairs.

 **0:07…**

"Be careful, sweety!" Margaret advised her husband.

 **0:06…**

"I'm fine!" said Martin.

 **0:05…**

The BFFFLs pick up the pace.

 **0:04…**

 **0:03…**

 **0:02…**

Suddenly, Martin misses a step and…

 **BAM!**

Martin hits the ground, hurting his knee. That loud BAM that you heard implified that it does not sound pretty.

 **0:01…**

 _ **BZZZT**_

" **C-List Celebrities**!" Don announces with a begrudging sigh, "Your penalty is over. You are in **seventeenth** …"

"It's about time!" yelled Shannon, as she and Narissa grumpily strut away from the Chill Zone.

Back at the stairs, Martin was nursing his leg that he fell on. "Arrgh!" he cried, "My leg! Ooohooohoooo what have I done?! Ooooh! Owwww…"

Margaret came to his aid, simultaneously speaking as he's speaking, "Martin! See what I told you about being careful?! Oh, poor you…"

The BFFFLs hurry past them, making it to the Chill Zone.

" **BFFFLs,** you are in **eighteenth place!** " said Don, "You live another race."

This caused the BFFFLs to sigh happily as a whole, relieved that they have made it through yet again.

Don approaches the Grandparents. "Well, I see that you two have _tripped_ up." he said, "Or at least one of you has."

"Well…" Margaret said, "I guess that's what happens if you don't take it easy…"  
"I guess you're right, dear." said Martin.

" **Martin** , **Margaret** , you two are in **last place**. You two are cut from the competition."

"I guess I expected that…" Margaret said, dejected, "After falling into the moat… I thought that this would be the end for both of us…"

Martin sighs, "I guess we're admitting defeat then…" He tries to stand up, but the pain in his leg would not let him stand.

"Would you like me to call an ambulance?" asked Don.

"Sure…" said Martin.

 ***ELIMINATION MONTAGE: Martin & Margaret - Grandparents***

"Well, this stinks…" Martin sighed.

"I know dear," said Margaret, "But you'll be alright."

"We entered this race wanting to show everyone that even the elderly can do anything possible, but I guess father time said otherwise." said Martin, "I never thought this race would be tough on us."

"I thought so… from the very start." said Margaret, "But the good thing is that we tried."

"Yes that's right!" Martin brightened up, "We've survived three legs! That's not a bad try, for us oldsters!"

"Yes, true, but…" Margaret became suspicious, "I kinda get a feeling that we're not the only oldsters who have survived three legs in a race…"

The ambulance arrives in front of the Grandparents, with two men getting the gurney out for Martin.

"Oh yeah?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, I think so…" Margaret responded.

Don pops up in front of the screen, showing the 'audience' (since it's technically a fanfic) a picture of another team of oldsters, Gerry and Pete, the Tennis Rivals, who have competed in the Ridonculous Race prior. He flashes a smile, signing off.

 **Placements:**

 **1st - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **2nd - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **3rd - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **4th - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **5th - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **6th - Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **7th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **8th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **9th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **10th - Gwen & Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **11th - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **12th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **13th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **14th - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **15th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **16th - V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **17th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs**

 **19th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents *E***

 **20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E***

 **(1) - Translation:** "Stupid f***ing incompetent f**k calling me that f***ing name!"

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that concludes Part 2 of Episode 3! Now there are 18 left in the race!**

 **Rodney has 'broken up' with the Opposing Roommates for the girl he now likes (Mitzy). How long until he makes an advance on her? Will he make an advance? Will he find someone else?**

 **The Town Heroes, All-Star Hockey Players, and Brothers have made 'Justice Group', where, unlike the Axis of Evil in the first Ridonculous Race, consisting of evil, 'evil', or just playing-rough teams, which lasted 1 episode before they disbanded. How long will it take until they fall apart?**

 **The C-List Celebrities are doing a LOT dirty trying to get up to the top. Of course, it's resulting in them getting penalties. What will they do now? They still have their 'alliance' with the Brothers, where at one point, one of them will try and stab the other in the back. Anything can happen!**

 **Yes, Fang is back. And he's back for Scott too! Scott better be careful in the water now, as Fang can pop up** _ **anywhere**_ **!**

 **As for the Grandparents getting eliminated, there were a lot of other teams that I had wanted to get rid of. Overtime, though, I started to find at least a** _ **couple**_ **of pieces of plot I can give them, until I get rid of them altogether. There was nothing else I could offer for the Grandparents, so I had to give them the boot right here. Also a reason why I booted them off is because I felt like that they were similar to** _ **another**_ **duo of oldies who lasted three legs. *cough* Tennis Rivals *cough***

 **What more will happen among these teams? Were you happy that the Grandparents were eliminated? Did you want them to stay longer? Who are you thinking will be eliminated next? Will they even get eliminated?**

 **Find out in the next leg! And find out where the teams will go next in this After-the-Leg!**

 **Feel free to review on what you think so far! Until next time!**


	12. After the Leg - 3

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

After the Leg - 3

The daylight in Dakar turned to night. And most of the teams went to discover what it's like in the downtown area.

The Punks were in the middle of all the hustle and bustle. Wyvern, especially, was not really having it. Everyone was dancing to mbalax dance, and this was making him irritable.

"This. Is so. Annoying…" Wyvern grumbled.

"I'll admit," V said, "This is some kind of tacky dance, but if it's tradition here, it's tradition."

"Tradition my a**!" Wyvern snapped, storming away from V.

V was left eyerolling. Suddenly, the BFFFLs find him in the crowd. "V!" Katie called out, "There you are!"

"Hi Katie." said V, "How's it goin'?"

"Good. We're glad that we're still in this race, but I feel bad for the Grandparents."

"I know!" Sadie chimed in, "They looked like they had so much potential… Such a shame that Martin broke his leg."

"If there was any team that I wanted gone, it would be either the C-List Celebrities or the Bullies." said Katie, "Moreso the C-List Celebrities. They seem pretty condescending…"

"Yeah, they're a buncha losers." said V, "I don't really care for being famous. Wyvern, though, he's famous, with his gang, and also the law!"

"Why the law?" asked Katie.

"He always gets in trouble with the law." said V, "He just ends up in jail from time to time, and yet his gang bails him out, 'cause one of the police officers have affiliations with them."

"Ahhh…" both BFFFLs said.

Meanwhile, Jose was flirting with some Senegalese women, "Whenever I feel like dancing, I feel like making love with someone…" The women giggled. "Let me try your local dance…" Jose steps back, and starts performing an mbalax dance routine. This got the women, along with a couple of others, to squeal with delight.

Alejandro was searching for his brother. He keeps on asking people, "Have you seen my brother?". As he keeps on walking, he could not help but remember the alliance that the Town Heroes and All-Star Hockey Players offered him. Jose does not know about the alliance, yet.

"Bro!" Alejandro spots his brother, "Do you have a minute?"

Jose stopped dancing when he saw Alejandro call for him. "Ladies, ignore him." he says, "He is nothing but a copy."

"Jose! I need you right now!" Alejandro demanded.

Jose rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back…" he sighed. When Jose walked over to Alejandro, he greeted him ungratefully, "What do _you_ want, _Al_? You're ruining my chances with some local women! Unlike you, where you already _have_ a girlfriend, I can make romantic advances to _anyone_ out in the world, and _nobody_ can stop me!"

"Jose…" Alejandro sighed, "Two of the teams I was with earlier proposed an alliance."

Jose shook his head, "We're already in an alliance, remember? Or at least for now…"

"You see, the Town Heroes proposed an alliance between them, us, and the All-Star Hockey Players, and they seem like they want to promote _justice_ amongst competition. Wanting to teach teams with intent a lesson." Jose did not get what Alejandro said. " _Malicious_ intent." Jose was still unfazed. "Malicious intent, that could _destroy_ the rest of the competition!"

Jose still did not believe in his brother. "Huh… I'd like to see what this 'alliance' would be like." he said, "Unlike _you_ , _I_ know what to do with teams who pose as threats. If you're saying that the Hockey Players and Town Heroes pose as a threat, and would want to form an alliance with us to make a triple threat, then give me more than just your words."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Jose!" he scoffed, "What more words do you need?! I just revealed the plan to you, didn't I?!"

"I just need to confirm it with them…" Jose said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Al, I need to get back to my dates. Adios!" Jose walks away from Alejandro, leaving Alejandro pissed.

Meanwhile, the Maple Scouts were sitting with the Student & Counselor.

"So, tell me about why you want to get 10 pictures in 10 countries…" said Giulietta, curious about the Maple Scouts' goal.

"It's for our chance to upgrade to become Spruce Scouts!" says Arnold, enthusiastically, "My family, for generations, since the glory days of when it started up, has been a Spruce Scout, and to do that, they had to go through a LOT of trial and errors! Whether it was bringing an endangered species, or climbing up to the peak of Mount Everest, they did whatever it took to get up to that high-ranked status!"

"The Spruce Scouts _are_ infamous for being hard on the Maple Scouts who want to be promoted," said Giulietta, "But nonetheless, I wish you the best of luck!"

"Yeah," said Percy, "I wanted to be in the Spruce Scouts too like my friends, but no matter what, I can't seem to get up there…"

"I'm so sorry…" said a sorrowful Giulietta.

Luke turned off his game and looked up. "I was once a Maple Scout." he said to the Maple Scouts, "After that, I realized how lame it was doing all the arts and crafts, as well as camping every weekend. So I quit."

"I'll be honest," said Percy, "They have changed a couple of things ever since I joined them, like they taught us how to cook, they taught us how to defend ourselves from animals and bad people, and they have monthly 'pick-up-trash' competitions. Whoever picks up the most trash gets a HUGE reward!"

"I got the Terrific Trashman badge for winning 5 competitions, since I joined the scouts when I was 7." Arnold said, "Rewards from those competitions are _pretty_ unique if you ask me. One of the rewards was a week trip to Hawaii."

Luke folded his arms. "Still sounds pretty lame…"

Giulietta turned to Luke, noticing that he turned his game off. "I just noticed, Luke, this is the first time, outside of the competition, that you're not actually playing your game."

"My game was running out of battery." he replied, "I had nothing else to do…" Giulietta smirked at Luke.

Elsewhere, Scott was hanging around a Senegalese food cart, munching on free samples. Suddenly, he spots the Lesbians at a bench, but specifically, Mitzy.

"Huh, there's that girl Rodney likes now…" he said to himself. But what got his attention was that Mitzy held Seren's hand. Then, Seren put her legs around her girlfriend. As she did, Mitzy patted Seren's cheek, and the two leaned into each other, pressing each other's lips when they got near.

Scott was shocked. So shocked, that he accidentally leaned over onto a bowl of soup, causing him to fall off the food cart. The soup spilled onto the ground and the bowl landed on Scott's face. Everyone turned to see what had happened.

The food vendor ran to Scott. "Hey!" he shouted in a Senegalese accent, "If you're planning on buying my bowl, you must have money with you!"

Scott sighed.

Elsewhere, the Town Heroes were walking down the side of the street, when… "Is that him? Is that Lewis over there?" a masculine voice pointed out.

Lewis and Harvey turned to see two local men running towards them. One of them was a tall man, the other was a plump man.

Lewis immediately recognized the locals, "Aaah! Bamba! Mouhamed! You're here!"

The two men, Bamba and Mouhamed, shook Lewis' hands, "We heard you were in town today! What brings you here?" asked the plump man.

"I'm glad you asked Bamba," Lewis responded, "Harvey and I are here as part of the Ridonculous Race."

"The Ridonculous Race?" asked Mouhamed, the tall man, "I've heard of it before. I didn't know it's actually coming here."

Harvey was confused. "Um, who are they?" he asked Lewis.

"Oh, Harvey! These are my cousins, Mouhamed and Bamba."

"It's nice to meet you!" said Bamba, shaking Harvey's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Harvey responded.

"You two are just in time for our weekly flash mob!" said Mouhamed, "We've been practicing all week for it!"

"You two are welcome to come, you know?" asked Bamba.

Lewis turned to Harvey, "You see, Harvey, my cousins work at the Dance Hall. Mbalax is a popular dance in the Senegal."

"Ahhh that's nice…" said Harvey.

"I'd like to come with you guys," Lewis said to his cousins. Then he turns to Harvey, "Would you be willing to come as well?"

"Of course!"

"Excellent!" said Bamba, "Now, let's go! The dance starts in a couple of minutes!"

As the Town Heroes follow Lewis' cousins, the Unlikely Best Friends were standing on the sidelines. Gwen was still ignoring Courtney.

"Listen, Gwen…" Courtney tried to say, "Are you still mad at me for making us miss our flight earlier today?"

Gwen did not say anything.

"I know we've had a rough start, but at least we're still in the race, right?"

Gwen still did not say anything.

Courtney got miffed when Gwen was still giving her the silent treatment, "Are you still gonna be pissy with me, or are you actually gonna talk to me?!"

Gwen finally turned to her partner, "Just forget about the flight situation, okay?" she said bluntly, walking away from the CIT.

"What will it take for you to be my friend?!" cried Courtney.

Elsewhere, the British Royals were standing with each other. Elizabeth was hanging onto Patrick, still hesitant on being in the public.

"It's alright, Liz," said Patrick, patting on Elizabeth's shoulder, "I'm here for you."

Suddenly, Lewis' cousins step into the center of the village center to start the flash mob. "Listen up, everyone!" Mouhamed announces, We have a ton of people from out of town, and we would like to show them how we roll!" He turns to a bunch of dancers behind him and Bamba, "Ladies, gents, let's show em!"

On the sidelines, a group of drummers started slow, when Mouhamed and Bamba started mbalax dancing. The group slowly joined in, and more drums were beat. The Town Heroes joined in.

As they joined, the beats went faster, and they started dancing faster.

"WOOHOO!" cheered Olivia, "This is awesome!" She ran in to join the dancers.

Everyone who was on the sidelines saw them dancing.

Elizabeth started to move her legs. Patrick took notice to this. "You seem interested in dancing, I assume?" he asked.

"Well, I, er…" Elizabeth stuttered, "You see, I just, um… sure, okay…"

"Don't worry! Just follow along with them, and then practice will equal perfect." Patrick took Elizabeth to the center. Patrick danced along with the group, memorizing their movements. Elizabeth memorized them as well.

"Ooooh! Flash mob!" Katie looked up.

"I love love love LOVE flash mobs!" squealed Sadie, "Let's go join them!" The BFFFLs ran along to join the dance group.

Pretty soon, more teams, along with more locals, joined along with the dance group, doing the mbalax dance. Some people (V, Courtney, and a couple of others) stood among the sidelines, uninterested in dancing.

"Man!" exclaimed Lewis, "This is so much fun! I'm so glad to be here!"

"We're glad that _you're_ here, Lewis!" said Bamba, "You and your friends deserve some fun during your little break of racing!"

Everyone else kept on dancing. However, an air horn sounded the center. People looked over to see that it was Don who used the air horn.

"What's going on here?!" he questioned, upset.

Lewis immediately got frightened. "Oh, uh… sorry Don! W-we were j-just doing an mbalax flash m-mob!"

"I see…" he said, walking to the dance group.

"Woah woah," Bamba tried to intervene, "What gives _you_ the right to stop our flash mob?"

"Hey, it ain't a flash mob…" Don said, then pointed to himself with his thumb, "without mwah!"

Everyone looked surprised by this. "Oooooooh…" everyone laughed. Bamba, Mouhamed, the Town Heroes, and a couple of others high fived Don.

"Well, we can help you with that!" said Bamba. He signaled Mouhamed and the dance group to start dancing and the drummers to start the beat up again.

Pretty soon, everyone, including Don, started dancing to mbalax. The center of Dakar would look like to be as if it were a huge party, featuring the cast of the Ridonculous Race. The final scene featured an aerial view of Dakar, with stars glistening the night sky, fading to black in a couple of seconds.

 **Placements:**

 **1st - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **2nd - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **3rd - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **4th - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **5th - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **6th - Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **7th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **8th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **9th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **10th - Gwen & Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **11th - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **12th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **13th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **14th - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **15th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **16th - V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **17th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs**

 **19th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents *E***

 **20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E***

 **Get ready to hedge your bets on where the teams are going!**

 **Next Episode: Round and Round goes the Roulette**


	13. Round and Round - Part 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

Round and Round Goes the Roulette Part 1

"Last time, on the Ridonculous Race…" narrated Don,

Scenes feature teams teams running into the airport, following a bunch of mishaps that have happened; between the Unlikely Best Friends missing their flight and the Madrid flight getting pulled back a half hour after their original plane breaks down.

"After suffering through a ton of mishaps trying to get to their destination…"

The next scene shows the teams either saving the senegalese parrots OR slaving to ring the bell on a buoy.

"Teams went through thorough work to get a move on!"

The next scene shows teams running into Lake Retba to get a Ridonculous Race coin.

"Then one team member went for a swim to find a Ridonculous Race coin!"

One scene showed Fang scaring Scott, as well as Scott literally sprinting on water.

"Scott's worst nightmare from the Total Drama series came back to haunt him,"

Another scene showed Lewis proposing an alliance to Fredrik and Alejandro.

"While Lewis seemed interested in making an alliance full of good and righteousness with the Hockey Players and Brothers!"

Another scene shows the Jocks getting the Zip-It ticket, followed by the Brothers getting first place.

"Despite the Jocks getting the Zip-It ticket, the Brothers, Alejandro and Jose, have beaten them to the Chill Zone!"

Another scene shows the C-List Celebrities and Bullies getting penalized, and then Martin of the Grandparents falling while running up the stairs to beat the BFFFLs.

"And despite the C-List Celebrities and Bullies each getting a penalty, Martin of the Grandparents tripped up and injured himself, getting him and Margaret a one way ticket OUT of the race!"

We see Don back at the African Renaissance Monument. It is early morning dawn.

"Who will trip up in this episode? Find out right now! This is… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***INTRO***

Back at the African Renaissance Monument, Don stood at the Chill Zone. Teams from 18th to 2nd were anticipated to leave; all of whom were lined up at the staircase. Finally, we see the Brothers at the Chill Zone's edge.

" **We're back in Dakar! The first team out of the remaining 18 to leave and claim their first tip are… the Brothers!"** Don narrated once again.

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"Getting first place was not that much of a surprise…" said Jose, "We have yet to make a lot of progress, and already, we're on top." Jose looks at the camera with a sinister look, "But _this_ is just the _beginning…_ "

"And, a _rebirth_ ," said Alejandro, with the same sinister look as his brother. Jose stops the sinister look and gazes at Alejandro, doubtful.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

Jose hits the Don Box button, and Alejandro receives the tip, reading it. "Hmm… We're going to Monte Carlo in Monaco."

"Really…" said Jose.

The background changes to the flag of Monaco, with a picture of Monte Carlo on it. Don walked in front of the picture.

" **Yes really! Monaco, the second-smallest country in both Europe** _ **and**_ **the world! It is where the wealthy weighs more than the rich, and also a hot Mediterranean paradise! Too bad teams won't be staying for long!"**

The next scene changes to a Don Box, dressed in a black tuxedo, inside the Monte Carlo Casino.

" **Teams will have to take a ferry from Dakar to Monaco, and then they must find the Don Box located inside the Monte Carlo Casino, to get their next tip!"** He then sighs with happiness, "I just _love_ how they incorporate old-fashion and modernism here… Makes me feel like I'm in the half percent!"

Back at the Chill Zone, the Brothers head down the stairs to retrieve a taxi, leading the next team, and the next team, and the next team, and so on… to get their tips.

At the roadside, the Brothers were awaiting their taxi. But they were met up with some of the other teams. Some teams, such as the Lesbians, Jocks, Stay-at-Home Moms, and Opposing Roommates already received taxis. Eventually, they were met with the Town Heroes and the All-Star Hockey Players.

"Hello, Alejandro, Jose." greeted Lewis.

"Top of the mornin', gentlemen!" greeted Harvey.

The Brothers turned to see their 'alliance mates' standing next to them.

"Well, hello there, dudes," Jose greeted back, "Fancy seeing you here as well…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Alejandro.

"Well, since we're an alliance now, we were thinking of actually sharing a taxi with each other!" said Lewis, "Might you wanna join us?"

Alejandro and Jose look at each other.

The next scene shows the teams all in a cab together, with the Brothers in the front, and the Hockey Players and the Town Heroes sitting in the back.

Lewis grinned, as well as Harvey. "This is great, right?" The Hockey Players nodded in agreement, but the Brothers folded their arms, looking away from their 'alliance mates'.

 ***CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"I totally think this alliance is going to work out!" exclaimed Lewis, "Besides, in the first race, there were a couple of backstabbers and possibly _illegally-playing_ teams that competed. What this game needs here, is justice! That's why I assembled this whole alliance in the first place!"

 ***END CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"Al here, told me about this whole ' _alliance'_ with the Town Suckups and the Hockey Pucks." said Jose.

"And between our alliance with them and the other alliance we have with Shannon and Narissa, it's gonna be difficult balancing out our loyalties with the other!" said Alejandro.

"Oh, Al…" Jose said, smirking, "You haven't remembered, haven't you?"

"What?"

"Anything they can do, you could've done better… Or, _I_ can do better… It's gonna be easy, I assure you…"

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"I must say," said Willis, "I haven't thought about making any alliances with any other teams, but the Town Heroes and Brothers seem to be good citizens."

"That's right!" said Fredrik, "And there's not a lot of good sportsmanship in competitions nowadays. With this alliance we're in, Justice Group, we can not only promote good sportsmanship, but also, being good!"

"What more can we offer?" asked Willis.

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

Meanwhile, the Jocks were sitting tight in their cab.

"Woohoo!" cheered Tyler, "We're headed to Monaco! I heard about it's luxuries and amazing activities that makes it so special!"

"Word!" Oscar agreed, high fiving his friend.

 ***CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

"After getting second place the last leg," said Tyler, "I'm assuming that we're gonna be heading off a steady road from there on out!"

Oscar chuckled a bit nervously.

Tyler took notice to this. "What's wrong, man?" he asked.

"Oh, uh… er…" He still tried to hide the fact that Tyler is not as skilled as Oscar, but then he came up with an alternative response, "Hey, I wonder what Al and Jose won yesterday, since they won the last leg!"

"Yeah, that's true. Don didn't announce it yesterday."

 ***END CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

 ***FLASHBACK***

The Brothers were at their hotel room, with two king-sized beds, trying to get ready for the next race.

"I get the bed that's near the window." Jose pointed out.

"And why I must ask?" Alejandro asks, folding his arms.

"So that the morning can see my _handsome_ me when I wake up tomorrow." Jose responded.

As Alejandro was rolling his eyes, a knock on the door came. Alejandro ran over to answer it. The person who knocked on the door was Don.

"Don? What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you and your brother your reward for winning." said Don. He turns around to someone, "Roll it in, boys!"

A couple of hotel workers roll in a cart filled with colorful Senegalese kaftans and fezzes, as well as a bin filled with Senegalese percussion instruments.

"Outfits?" asked Alejandro.

"Drums?" asked Jose.

"Yup. One of the more _pricy_ ones." said Don. He motions the hotel workers to leave. When he sees the Brothers stare at him dead in the eye, Don gives off a sigh, "Okay, we didn't have any other reward for you. I tried to get you two an excursion, but they were all sold out. I tried to get you guys a dinner reservation at one of the best restaurants, but someone stole it before I could make it final. I also tried to-"

Before Don could ramble on, the flashback ends…

 ***END FLASHBACK***

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

Both Brothers were wearing kaftans and fezzes; Jose wearing beige, and Alejandro wearing maroon.

"I'll admit, yesterday's reward isn't the best," said Alejandro, "But I don't care."

Jose brings up bongos from his feet. "But this, ohohoooo, _this_ can be our ticket to the finish!" he snickered.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

Teams arrive at the ferry port. Everyone rushed into the ferry port to get a ticket for a trip to Monte Carlo.

However, some contestants were stuck with some tough luck. At one desk, the Young Farmers were arguing with the clerk.

"You got any trips that'll take us to Monte Carlo, Monaco?" asked Scott.

The clerk shook his head, "I can only give you the Gibraltar ferry, the Barcelona trip, and the Lisbon trip."

"That's not gonna get us to Monaco faster!" argued Scott.

"Yeah, we're in a race!" Rodney agreed, "Don't you have any ferries that go to at _least_ France?"

"Those are the only trips I could look into for you guys!" said the clerk.

"Well look into it HARDER!" yelled Scott, steaming mad.

At another desk, the Punks were being given alternate ferry routes. Wyvern was not having it.

"Yeah, blah blah blah, lady." he said without any care, "Just give us the next trip to Monaco and we'll be on our way!"

"I can't find any other trips to Monaco." said the lady at the desk.

Wyvern slammed his hands onto the desk in frustration and anger, "You wanna bet?!" V intervened, sliding him away from the desk to avoid getting thrown out by security.

At yet another desk, the Unlikely Best Friends were impatiently waiting for their clerk to give them their tickets to the next ferry to Monaco.

"How long are you checking for trips?" Courtney questioned the clerk.

"Eh, not much longer." the clerk responded. Five seconds later, the clerk printed out the tickets for the girls. "Here you go! Your tickets to Monaco." The clerk handed out the tickets.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Courtney.

Gwen just sighed in relief, "Sooner we get on the boat, the better…" she muttered.

When Courtney was going to take the tickets, the C-List Celebrities stepped in out of nowhere and snatched the tickets away from them.

"Hey!" Courtney shouted, "Those are our tickets!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." snubbed Narissa.

"You give them back to us or you will hear from my attorney!" Courtney tried to argue.

"Uh, hello, do you like, _know_ , who we are?" asked Shannon, "And besides, we deserve these after our ride ditched us in the dust!"

"What ride?" asked a suspicious Gwen.

The C-List Celebrities looked at each other, trying not to throw away any hints that they are with the Brothers. "Nobody important." said Narissa, "Just nobody important." And she and Shannon strutted away to get a ride on the ferry to Monaco.

And at yet another desk, Carla is arguing with two ladies at the desk. "Listen here, missies!" she hissed, "I am _not_ going to stand here and have you make up excuses! We're in a race, and we HAVE TO GET TO MONACO!"

"Carla, relax!" Terrence tried to reassure, "They're still trying to look into it."

Carla looked up. She could not even relax in the slightest because 1, it's a race, 2, the clerks weren't doing anything much for them (or anyone else), 3, being told to relax won't help her, and 4, she's being told to relax by her boyfriend.

The cheerleader spun around and kneed Terrence in the groin, sending him to the ground.

"Do NOT tell me to relax!" she yelled like a spoiled brat having a temper tantrum, "I want to go to Monaco and beat all these other teams to the Chill Zone! And I will NOT have my boyfriend, of all peoples, to tell me to RELAX!"

Everyone in the lobby looked on at Carla. Nearby, the Town Heroes were shaking their heads.

 ***CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"Sad." said Harvey, "Sad to see that poor young man have to put up with his girlfriend."

"Maybe that girl hasn't been taught a lesson." Lewis smirked.

"You're not talking about spanking her, right?" Harvey questioned his cop friend.

"Not spanking, Harv," said Lewis, "Just something that she'll remember for the rest of her life!"

Harvey shrugged.

 ***END CON: Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes***

"Guys, guys!" Willis called over the Brothers and Town Heroes. "Let me help out for us all." He turns to a clerk at a desk. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. Avez-vous des billets pour Monte Carlo, Monaco?"

The clerk checked her computer and found enough tickets on a ferry to Monte Carlo. "Et combien dans votre groupe?" she spoke to Willis in French.

Just as Willis was going to say that five of them, plus himself, will be taking the trip, the three teams heard a rumble. To their shock, they see that the rest of the teams are right behind them, willing to take the trip.

After counting the total number of 28 **(1)** , the "Err… Trente quatre." Willis said, half-heartedly. **(2)**

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"It sure was nice giving teams who had a hard time getting tickets tickets." said Willis.

"Yeah, but we spent over ten-thousand dollars in Western African dollars to get the rest of the other teams, plus us, on a ferry." said Fredrik, unhappy about what happened, "They owe us for helping them."

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"It's just 50 bucks in Canadian money compared to the ten-thousand or so bucks in Western African money. Those hockey players make more than what these Senegalese dancers make." stated Molly.

"But we can take advantage of their little offerings for a one-way ticket to the Chill Zone if we must…" Lance chuckled darkly.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

The map shows a ferry leaving Dakar and driving off to Monte Carlo. " **With teams all booked to Monte Carlo,** " narrated Don, " **A ferry ride that takes 20 hours only takes 7 seconds for a transition."**

The next scene shows teams arriving at Monte Carlo. As quick as a cheetah, the teams charged out of the ferry port and ran to the Don Box at the Monte Carlo Casino. The first team to press the Don Box button and receive a tip is the Opposing Roommates.

"What's this?" asked Olivia, holding a tip with a weird challenge.

"Lemme see this." Katherine took the tip from her hand, "A 'Ridonculous Roulette'?"

The scene changes to Don inside the Monte Carlo Casino, with a giant roulette in front of him. " **These types of challenges are only exclusive to certain types of countries. A 'Ridonculous Roulette', which is exclusive to Monte Carlo, is a little mechanic that can land on any of the five featured challenges seen here!"**

The first icon shown was a jumping person. " **If the little ball lands on this icon, then the teams must head to one of the tallest buildings in Monaco,"** Don is seen at the tallest building in Monaco, " **Where they will be bungee-jumping."**

The second icon shown was a soccer ball. " **If it lands on a soccer ball, or a football, then teams will be directed to a football field,"** Don is seen at a high-rise football field, " **Where they must kick at least five balls to the goalie** _ **in a row**_ **."**

The third icon shown was a bicycle with a poker chip. " **If it lands on a bicycle with a poker chip, then teams will be riding a two-seated bike,"** Don is seen on a bike with an intern, " **Where they must collect three life-sized poker chips."**

The fourth icon shown was a parasail with a ring. " **If it lands on a parasail with a ring, then one team member must take the parasail while the other drives the boat,"** Don is seen riding a parasail, " **Where they must collect five floating rings."**

And the fifth and final icon shown was a boat with giant floating ring. " **And if it lands on a boat, then teams must take a speedboat,"** Don is seen driving a speedboat, " **Where they must drive through 10 floating rings."**

" **Once teams have done all challenges, they will receive their next tip, and move onto their next challenge."** Don finished.

"Alrighty!" said Olivia, "Let's spin it!" Both she and Katherine walked to the roulette, where a man in a suit spun the wheel. A little ball came out and circled around a couple of times. Eventually, it landed on a parasail icon.

"Sweet! Parasailing!" exclaimed Olivia.

Katherine glared at her partner, "Do you _always_ have to be so enthusiastic over everything?"

"I'm just excited that we're going parasailing!" said Olivia.

" _You're_ going parasailing. I'm just gonna drive the boat, kay?" Katherine retorted, walking out of the casino. Olivia followed her, still excited about the challenge.

The next team up was the Brothers. Jose spun the wheel, and the little ball landed on the bungee jump icon. "Ah, I'm gonna cherish the screams you're gonna produce, Al." taunted Jose, earning him a nasty glare from Alejandro.

Teams started spinning the roulette machine. They were given different outcomes when the small ball landed on an icon.

 **Bungee-Jumping -** Brothers, Unlikely Best Friends, Stay-at-Home Moms, British Royals, and Punks

 **Football Kicking -** Lesbians, Bullies, and BFFFLs

 **Bicycling -** Pizza Sisters, Jocks, and Student & Counselor

 **Parasailing w/ Rings -** Opposing Roommates, Town Heroes, Homecoming Couple, and Maple Scouts

 **Speedboat Riding -** All-Star Hockey Players, Young Farmers, and C-List Celebrities

" **Teams have spun the roulette, and are well on their way to their challenges!"**

The teams who had the bicycling icon ran into a bicycle shop.

Tracy reread the tip, "Okay! We need to collect three life-sized poker chips. But where could they be?"

"I dunno…" said Lorraine, looking at her phone. Her phone's signal was really low, "I need to find a signal. I need to send a snap to one of my girlfriends!"

"You can find a signal _after_ we finish the leg." said Tracy, "We can't waste valuable time here!"

"Tracy, this is serious!" Lorraine argued, "If I can't send a snap, then my streak will be broken! I haven't sent her anything back since we left Dakar!"

"Look, Lorraine, we'll find a wi-fi hotspot once we finish finding three of those poker chips, alright?"

 ***CON: Tracy - Pizza Sisters***

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. If Lorraine can't cooperate with me, then we're gonna end up dead last! Even worse, our pizzeria's gonna get evicted without the money we promised the landlords!"

 ***END CON: Tracy - Pizza Sisters***

When Tracy was given a bike, she pedaled it to where Lorraine was at. "Let's get to work, Lori!" said Tracy.

"Y'know, I'm not really into this kind of 'work'. If you dragged me out of work work, then why do we have to do work _off_ of work?" asked Lorraine.

"Work off of work as in, doing a challenge here?" asked Tracy, incredulous by her little sister's inability to cooperate.

"Yeah."

Tracy facepalmed.

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"We already went through three legs full of challenges in different areas of the world, and you're bringing this up now?!" asked a miffed Tracy.

Lorraine rolled her eyes, "Well, you did say that this would get me to take time off of work. I've worked a lot back at home, y'know? And it's _really_ tough!"

Tracy sputtered in disbelief, knowing that her sister is lying, "W-wh-what do you mean by that, Lori?! I've seen you in the delivery car, on your phone constantly. I've even heard from reviewers that they've got their food cold because of you slacking off alot!"

"Well if they want their food badly, they should come and get it!" Lorraine argued, "It's not my fault that the pizzeria's being evicted because of poor reviews!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not according to papa!" said Lorraine, "I've heard him saying that you were the cause of our predicaments back home!"

Tracy looked offended, her cheeks becoming rosy red, "That's a lie!"

"That's not what _I_ heard!"

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

With the Pizza Sisters (Lorraine begrudgingly) riding off in a bike, this left the Student & Counselor and Jocks, preparing to ride off.

Tyler and Oscar hop on their bicycle. "We're gonna do this, right?" Tyler asked his teammate.

Oscar nodded in approval, and they both started pedaling.

"This is just like Vancouver!" said Tyler, "We got this in the bag!"

Oscar chuckled a bit, "Sure we do! No doubt about it!"

Meanwhile, Luke and Giulietta were getting situated… or should I say, just Giulietta.

"I'm tired…" said an uncaring Luke.

Giulietta's right eyebrow raised towards the slacker student. "We barely even started this part of the leg, and you want to give up now?"

"What did you expect?" asked Luke, "That I'd actually comply with this challenge?"

"Duh…" said Giulietta.

Luke hung his head in disbelief. Groaning begrudgingly, he hopped onto the second seat of the bicycle. "Let's just get this over with so that I can play more Robot Zombie Thriller II…" he said.

"And before you do _that_ , I should teach you about the economics about Monaco!" Giulietta added.

"WHAT?!"

Giulietta giggled, and she and a fuming Luke started pedaling.

" **With bicyclists pedaling for a medal, we see teams preparing at the docks for either the parasail challenge or the speedboat challenge!"**

The scene cuts to the docks, with Roommates, Town Heroes, Maple Scouts, and Homecoming Couple going parasailing, and the Young Farmers, Hockey Players, and C-Listers going speedboating.

"I meant to wear my bathing suit…" pouted Narissa, with her arms folded.

"Same here," Shannon agreed, "But I guess we can't _all_ be perfect now, can we?!"

The other teams glared at the C-List Celebrities as they were told that their boats are prepared and ready to go.

Outside, the teams parasailing departed from the docks. The teammates driving the boats were Harvey, Katherine, and Percy. One team, though, was still debating on who was driving and who was gonna take the sail.

"Carla, you know that I'm afraid of heights!" Terrence argued, with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, but you don't even _know_ how to drive a boat!" Carla fired back, "Remember that time where you took Willie Manaton's pontoon and you destroyed his uncle's docks?"

Terrence looked away with a stoic look, then turned back to his girlfriend, "I was 15 when that happened." he said, "I can try to redeem myself!"

The next thing that he and Carla saw were Lewis, Olivia, and Arnold flying up to the sky in their parasails. ("LET'S GOOOO!"/ "WHEEEEE!" / "WOOOHOOOO!") Screams from the trio parasailing were heard as they lifted from the waters.

Carla turned back to her boyfriend, "We don't have time, you idiot! Just buckle yourself onto the parasail and collect those darn rings! Sheesh!"

Terrence groaned, with Carla making a groan herself. Nevertheless, he attached himself to the parachute and waited for his girlfriend to start up the boat. Carla did just that, and then accelerated at 35 mph. As soon as she did that, Terrence flew up sky high, squealing in fear like a little girl as he was lifted up to the sky.

Lewis, who was just relaxing while parasailing, overheard the little squabble.

 ***CON: Lewis - Town Heroes***

"Maybe I should talk to one of them about this… After all, I _do_ know a lot about relationships… even if my ex dumped me for someone rich…"

 ***END CON: Lewis - Town Heroes***

Meanwhile, Olivia was having a blast. She was squealing with delight as she was soaring through the air. Suddenly, she spotted a floating ring. Upon claiming it, she stowed it away in her back pocket.

"WOOO!" she shouted, "This is amazing! I should do this more often!"

Katherine just rolled her eyes upon hearing her teammate, and kept on driving the speedboat.

Meanwhile, Arnold collected a ring himself, and then an idea popped up in his head. "Percy! PERCY!" he shouted to his partner.

Percy heard his partner yelling his name. He turned around and responded, "What? What's wrong?"

"This would be a great picture of us here!"

"Aww yeah, you're right!" Percy smiled, "But we need someone to take it!" Percy looked at the other boats, whom they are all off collecting rings, but then an idea popped up. "Wait a minute!" he said, "I have another idea!" Percy took the camera out and flipped it around. "Arnold! Look over here!"

Arnold looked down to see his partner. "Oh yeah! Great idea!" Arnold called back.

"Say cheese!" Percy called over, before snapping the camera. The picture had Percy in the right corner, and Arnold waving from the sky. The background had the city of Monaco right behind them.

Elsewhere, the teams who were tasked with driving through 10 floating rings were speeding off to find the 10 rings.

On the C-Listers' boat, Narissa was in the drivers' seat. Shannon was too busy filing her nails and lying in the sun. "This task is a total piece of cake." she said.

"Let a rip, Fred-o!" called Willis, earning him a thumbs up from his partner.

The All-Star Hockey Players were immediately speeding off. Fredrik was in the drivers' seat. Unbeknownst to him and Willis, he accidentally caused the boat to go into maximum overdrive, causing a wave to splash the C-Listers.

 ***CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

"I WILL SUE THEM!" roared a drenched Shannon.

"Totes agreed!" Narissa nodded, showing her drenched outfit, "These clothes weren't cheap, y'know?!"

 ***END CON: Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities***

While the Hockey Players passed the first ring, the Young Farmers were trailing behind them. Rodney was driving the boat. But he was having his mind half on the challenge, and half on his crush.

"Man, I'm thinking of driving this boat up to her, and then maybe… maybe give her a little flirtatious smile and wave, and…" Rodney pondered what to do with Mitzy to make a 'nice first impression', but he frowned, "No, that won't really work." He thought of something again, "How about I go up to her, and tell her, 'Howdy miss. I, Rodney, but you can call me-'" Then he gave up again, "No, that'll make me creepy." He turns to Scott, who was in the passengers' seat, "What do you think, Scott? What advice would you give me for making a first impression for that girl?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "How should I know? I've never had any romantic interests with a girl! You don't even have a chance with her! You don't even know her name!"

"Her name?" Rodney's ears perked up, "Aww man! Her name! I should've known her name by now!" He turned back to what's ahead of him. "Hang on tight, Scott! I've got rings to pass through and a girl to ask… what her name is…"

Quickly, Rodney stepped on the gas, causing the boat to accelerate. In back of them were the C-List Celebrities. Narissa saw the oncoming wave, and scooted the boat away from it.

"Phew!" she said in relief, " _That_ was a close one! Right Shannon?" She had no response. "Shannon?"

She turns to see a screaming Shannon pointing at something baggy on her leg. "JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH! GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed.

Narissa examined the baggy object, and it was clearly NOT a jellyfish. "That's not a jellyfish! That's a plastic bag!"

Shannon stopped screaming, looked at the plastic bag. "Eww… Get _that_ away from me!" She picked it up and tossed it back into the waters. Narissa went back to the drivers' seat and started driving the boat.

" **With the C-List Celebs doing a good job NOT keeping the ocean safe,"** Don narrated, "Seriously, plastic bags KILL animals!" He resumed, " **We go see our other teams at the football field!"**

Of course, at the high-rise football field, we see the Lesbians, Bullies, and BFFFLs, encountering a goalie and the net. In front of them were soccer balls. Their goal was to kick five soccer balls into the goalie in a row.

"Alright guys let's do this!" announced Katie. She ran to kick a ball… but she slipped.

"OMG!" cried Sadie, "Are you alright, Best Female Friend for Life?!"

Katie giggled, "I'm alright. Just a scratch on my butt."

"Some nerve _you_ have!" Molly laughed at Katie, " _This_ is how you kick a soccer ball!" Molly kicked the ball hard. The goalie missed deflecting the ball as it flew into the net.

"We got one in!" Lance said, smirking with his partner.

"Sure did."

Molly was given another ball to kick into the goal. She went and kicked… And the goalie caught it.

"Darn it!" yelled Molly.

"Puh-lease!" scoffed Seren, "That's just child's play."

"Yeah, what makes _you_ a better player than us?" asked Molly.

Seren and Mitzy smiled at each other with glee, "Check _me_ out! You'll learn from something." She turns to her girlfriend, "Ready sweetheart?"

"I'm all ready!" said Mitzy. She kicked one of the balls, which bounced off the edge of the net and bounced back to where she stood at.

The Bullies laugh at Mitzy's misfortune. "Better luck next NEVER, girl!" laughed Lance.

In turn, Seren confronted the male bully. "Better shut your freakin' mouth, mister! I swear I'll kick your-"

"Or else?" Lance asked, smugly.

Seren was about to say something, but she did not want to say it, as Lance is too powerful for her to take on herself, "Or… I WILL kick you! You can count on it!"

"Doubt it…" Lance turned away.

It was the BFFFLs' turn to kick the balls. Katie was ready to kick. Off to the sidelines, Molly smirked at Sadie.

"So, missy," she said with ruthless delight, "You and Katie are Best Female Friends for Life?"

Sadie glared at the female bully, remembering how she mocked Katie when she tried to kick the ball the first time, "Yeah? What's it to you?" she asked.

"Oh nothing."

Katie kicked the ball, and the goalie missed it as it went to hit the net behind him. "YEAH! Got one in, baby!"

"You go, Katie!" squealed Sadie.

"I'm just saying, that you are still gonna be Best Female Friends for Life, for now…" Molly said, sinisterly.

Sadie stopped cheering and glared again at Molly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, all friendships can't last forever. You can say otherwise, but do you really think that your friendship with Katie is gonna last til the day you die?"

Sadie scoffed, "Duh! We were born together in the same hospital at the same time!"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh… sure… Well, keep it up, 'cause in spite of you saying that it'll last lifelong, as your team name depicts it would, it'll only go downhill from there. I mean, I've seen you fight a couple times on TV; it's a sure sign your friendship may be diminishing. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will watch it fall…"

At the field, Katie misses the net. "Aww dang it!" she cried.

"You're wrong!" Sadie argued, "We may have gotten into fights, but we always make up! ALWAYS! You, you must have ZERO friends back at home, because you are a mean, evil, witch!"

Molly giggled with sadism, "I am… And you're wrong; I have Lance with me."

Sadie looked at Lance, then back at Molly, "Well… you better keep your friendship with him in check as well! I'm talking to you too, Lance!"

"Right…" said Lance, "And YOU should keep _this_ in check!"

"What?"

Lance flicked Sadie's nose, causing her to yelp and nurse it by rubbing the bridge. The Bullies strutted off, as it was their turn to get five goals in a row. Katie walked back up to reunite with her BFFFL.

"Soooo… what happened?" asked Katie. She was responded with uneasiness from Sadie, the latter unhappy with what the Bullies have told her.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

"So Sadie told me about Lance and Molly," Katie said, then the camera reveals her and Sadie, the former's arms folded, "And I'm appalled! Most friendships can, and in fact, _will_ last forever!"

"Those Bullies are like, so mean!" Sadie stated, "It's like they don't even care about other people's feelings!"

"I know, right?" Katie agreed, "They, like, don't know ANYTHING about friendship!"

"I could imagine that they live sad, pathetic lives back at home!" Sadie said, "I could imagine them at home all day, without a good-quality friend to call, crying to their mommies constantly, studying their futures of having to take in hundreds of cats, having to go out every day to buy shower curtains so that they could hide in the bathroom all day, even having to endure their relatives taking a dump from the other side and-"

"Okay okay!" Katie tried to reassure Sadie, "That's enough talking."

"Just sayin'."

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

" **And now we go see teams who are preparing to go bungee-jumping!"** Don narrated, as the scene changes from the high-rise football field to the top of a tall building, with the Brothers, Unlikely Best Friends, British Royals, Punks, and Stay-at-Home Moms wearing bungee-jumping equipment.

"Okay then!" said Courtney, "I guess we're the first ones to jump, right Gwen?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Sure. As long as you don't scream the entire way down, I think we're okay."

"I'll be okay!" Courtney argued, "I've done a lot more things with height!"

Gwen sneered, "Yeah, you couldn't even try to jump a 1,000 foot cliff at the very beginning of the first season!"

Courtney argued back at Gwen, "But I did in All-Stars!" She breathed a huge sigh, "Whatever, let's just go jumping already…"

The other teams tried to ignore their argument.

"Get a load of what _they're_ butting into, V." said Wyvern, sarcastically, "They're butting into each others' heads." V just rolled his eyes.

"I've seen what Courtney has done in All-Stars to Gwen with my children," said Carmen, "I just don't know why she would do such a thing!"

Georgia nodded her head in approval, "She really should just keep her charts to herself."

The Unlikely Best Friends turned around, "Thank you Captain Obvious!" both Gwen and Courtney said in unison. They turned to each other again and said, "I'm the one talking to her!" Both of them were getting annoyed, "Can you just stop talking while I'm talking?!"

The Brothers smirked at their clumsiness.

 ***CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

"Gwen? Easy to be manipulated!" said Alejandro, "Courtney? Well, I guess I have to be convincing enough again to make her easier to be manipulated!"

"And I? Will be the one to do it over Al!" Jose said, making Alejandro glare at his brother yet again.

 ***END CON: Alejandro & Jose - Brothers***

 ***CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"Quite unfortunate that people in tragic relations, like the one Courtney and Gwendolyn are in, don't really have the time to move on and move away from difficulties." said Elizabeth, "At least me and Patrick are able to move on from our difficulties, especially ones involving my _parents_!"

Patrick nodded in approval.

 ***END CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"Okay…" said a hesitating Courtney, "L-let's go now…"

Gwen could not wait to go, "Yep… Here we go."

Courtney looked at her partner, then down towards the ground, which was reeeeeeally far down from where she and the others were standing. With trepidation, she started to shake and quiver.

Gwen looked at her partner, "Well?" she asked, "Are you coming with me or what?"

"Okay okay, I'm ready!" Courtney tried to reassure Gwen.

"Okay. We're gonna count down from three. Once we get to one, we jump!" said Gwen, "Clear?" When a nervous Courtney nodded, she continued, "Okay! Here we go!"

"Three… two…" both counted down…

"One!"/"Wait!" Gwen/Courtney yelled.

Gwen jumped down, and since her and Courtney shared the same bungee jumping cord, this caused Courtney to fall. Courtney let out a scream, before hanging onto the edge of the roof. This got their peers to jerk their attention to them.

"HEY!" cried Gwen, dangling hundreds of feet above the ground, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry!" shouted Courtney, "It's just that-" Before she could finish, her hand that was holding onto the edge of the roof slipped, and she and Gwen started falling down, both yelling at the top of their lungs.

Two or three seconds later, multiple car horns could be heard. This got the Brothers, Punks, Stay-at-Home Moms, and British Royals shocked and looking fearful for their lives.

Wyvern dropped his fearful expression and said, "You know what, actually, I don't really care much…" Everyone else, including V, glared at the muscular punk, as the cameras cut to commercial break.

 **(1) -** **Remember that the C-List Celebrities swiped away the Unlikely Best Friends' tickets, so that's why there are 28 other teams who have not received their tickets yet.**

 **(2)** **\- Translation:** Good morning, miss. Any chance you have tickets to Monte Carlo, Monaco? / "And how many in your party?" / "Err… Thirty-four."

 **Ahhh, the drama… Part one of part two has been completed! What do you think is gonna happen in part two? Will Gwen and Courtney be alright? Who will win this leg, and who will face crushing defeat? Find out next chapter!**


	14. Round and Round - Part 2

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

Round and Round Goes the Roulette Part 2

Courtney's eyes were shut. She was still in a state of panic, after plummeting hundreds of feet down a building. Her left eye opened, and she looked to see that she was 10 feet from impact. Next to her was Gwen, who was glaring hard at her partner.

"Oh…" she said in relief, "We're still alive."

Gwen huffed, clearly disappointed with her partner.

Courtney's smile dropped, "Sorry about that… At least we completed the challenge, right?"

"Just take us up…" said Gwen, too annoyed to even talk to Courtney. The Unlikely Best Friends' harnesses were slowly raised up back to the building.

Back up at the roof, the other teams were relieved themselves that the Unlikely Best Friends were still alive.

"What a relief!" said Carmen, "I was so worried about them!"

Elsewhere, Wyvern attached his harness to V's. "Let's let a rip!" Wyvern said to V. Wyvern prepared to jump, as did V. Within seconds, they bounced down the building, yelling along the way.

As the Unlikely Best Friends were being raised, they were passed by the Punks. "YOU SUCK!" Wyvern yelled at them.

"Who were they talking to?!" Courtney asked, offended.

"Maybe they were talking to you." said Gwen, still annoyed with Courtney's cowardliness. Courtney glared back at Gwen, rolling her eyes.

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"How long is Gwen going to keep on giving me the cold shoulder?! I mean I get that I messed up alot, but when I apologize, I expect her to forgive me!"

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Welp," said Jose, "Bombs away!" He and Alejandro leaped off the ceiling and plummeted a ton of stories back to the Earth. Following them were the Stay-At-Home Moms (Carmen: "Wheeee!"/Georgia: "Aaaaaugh!") and the British Royals (Patrick: "WOOOO!"/Elizabeth: "Eeeeeeek!").

Gwen pressed the Don Box and received a tip. "'Head to the garage with the Ridonculous Race banner on the front.'" She unemotionally turns to her partner and beckons her to follow.

" **Once teams finish their challenge,"** narrated Don, " **Their next destination will be this here garage!"** The camera pans out to a garage with a giant Ridonculous Race banner. " **Their next tip will tell them the challenge, but there's a twist! Remember the Switcheroo I have stated back in Vancouver?"** The camera moves up and down as a way of letting the audience know that they know what he's talking about. " **Glad y'all do!"** He holds out a yellow card with two arrows pointing around each others' ends. " **The Switcheroo is a low-ranking exclusive gameplay element that forces the team who has used it to switch placements with any other team who is ranked higher than them, forcing the targeted team to start all over again. There is a catch however, as it has to be used as LONG as the higher-ranking team is still participating in the challenge! This'll be useful for any team who is in last place or near that position, and the team they target that is still participating in that challenge is like 1st or 2nd, or something like that, y'know?"**

Meanwhile, in the streets of Monte Carlo, teams who were told to cycle were also told to find three life-sized poker chips. It shows the Pizza Sisters turning towards the Port of Monaco.

"Lori, I need you to look left while I look right." said Tracy, "Just to see if there is any giant poker chip anywhere."

"Busy…" said Lorraine, taking selfies of herself, not even caring about the challenge.

Tracy turned around to her sister, "Please put that away," she said, "We have to find those poker chips."

Lorraine looked up briefly, finding a poker chip by a trash can. "Found one." she said.

Tracy turned around and saw the poker chip herself. Skidding the bike to a halt, she jumps out of the bike and picked up the chip. But then she realized something. "How are we gonna store it?"

"Baggie?" Lorraine pointed to a bag attached to their bike. Tracy rolled her eyes and shrugged, putting the poker chip in it.

"We only have two more to go," said Tracy, "Let's get moving!"

"Yawn…" an unenthusiastic Lorraine said.

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"I know how unenthusiastic you are about this challenge," said Tracy, "But we can't quit now!"

Lorraine groaned, "You told me that I would have time off from work, but now this stupid race is making me wanna work more!"

"Technically, _I_ am doing most of the work!" argued Tracy, " _You're_ just on your phone and slacking off most of the time!"

"Ooooooh!" shouted Lorraine, "You just tried to shove the blame at me!"

"Because YOU are not helping us at all!" Tracy fired back.

"Whatever!" Lorraine huffed, turning away from her sister, then turning back to say, "And I'm telling papa you said that to me!"

This left an upset Tracy to facepalm and groan.

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

Meanwhile, the Student and Counselor were looking around to find poker chips.

"There's a chip!" said Giulietta, pointing towards one on a window sill.

"Great…" said a sarcastic Luke, "We've found our first poker chip. Hoo boy are we ready to get the next one."

"Right we are, Luke!" Giulietta responded, "Now, let's get going!"

 ***CON: Luke - Student & Counselor***

"Gym class, as you know, is my favorite subject in school, and with this activity, I'm at least getting my cardio done. Too bad I have to do all this other 'learning'." he said, agitated.

 ***END CON: Luke - Student & Counselor***

After collecting the poker chip, the duo kept on pedaling, finding the next two chips. A minute later, they have stumbled upon a water fountain, with a poker chip in the water.

"There's another!" said Giulietta, skidding the bike to a stop.

Nearby, the Pizza Sisters were searching for poker chips themselves, when they saw the poker chip in the water. "Hang on, Lori," said Tracy, "There's another poker chip!"

"Yeah yeah…" said an unenthusiastic-as-ever Lorraine, "Just go get it…"

Tracy hopped into the fountain, and just as she was about to claim the chip, she was met by Giulietta's hand.

"I'm sorry miss," said Giulietta, "Really I am, but we've found this chip first."

"Hey, I got here first, y'know?" argued Tracy, "But this chip is me and Lori's."

Giulietta locked her hand onto the poker chip and said, "Not anymore it's not. It's me and Luke's!"

"No, it's ours!" Tracy fired back, locking her hand onto the chip as well.

"No, _ours_!"

"No, OURS!"

Meanwhile, the Jocks were looking around for poker chips. But Tyler was already becoming tired.

"Man…" said Tyler, "I'm becoming beat…" He turns to Oscar, "Maybe we should take a few minute rest?"

Oscar shrugged, and slowed down so that Tyler could take a break.

Back at the fountain, Tracy and Giulietta were still arguing over who gets the next poker chip. Lorraine and Luke walk over to see what's going on.

"Man, this is like watching Jersey Shore again, except with my teacher in it…" said Luke, "And the chick she's fighting is less fat."

Lorraine giggled at Luke's statement. "Well, someone's gotta take pics of this." she took out her phone and started taking pictures of the quarreling women. While taking a picture, the sun starts to get into her eyes. "Darn sun…" she muttered, "Well, I guess I should go to another angle."

Lorraine walked into the fountain and started taking pictures of Tracy and Giulietta, who are pushing the chip towards each other now.

"Give me that!" shouted Tracy, pushing the chip towards her.

"No, you give me that!" shouted Giulietta, doing the same thing.

"No, you give ME that!" Tracy shouted back.

"Not gonna happen!" Giulietta shouted back.

Suddenly, Tracy pushes the chip towards her as hard as she could. This causes her to bump into Lorraine, who accidentally drops her phone into the water.

"NOOO!" screamed Lorraine.

Tracy turns to see her phone zap and sputter, turning off, permanently. Then Tracy turns up to a devastated Lorraine. "Uh… I'm sorry…" was all she could say. With her focus off the chip, Giulietta pushed the chip towards her… too hard.

"Oh no!" Giulietta shouted as she lost her grip on the chip, causing it to fly like a frisbee.

Meanwhile, the Jocks were still resting, when all of the sudden, Oscar spots the flying chip. "Tyler, head's up!" he cautioned his partner.

Tyler looked up, and the next thing that happened was a poker chip hitting him in the torso. "Arrrrgh!" he cried. He looked at the chip again, recognized it, and then picked it up, "He-hey! We got one!"

"Sweet!" said Oscar, "One down, two to go!" He and Tyler started pedaling again to find some more poker chips.

Giulietta and Tracy were shocked at what happened. They quickly glared at each other, and hurried back into their bikes.

"You got arm, Giuls." said Luke.

Giulietta gasped, "What was that? Was that a _compliment_ you just gave me?" she teasingly asked Luke.

Luke's eyes widened, then his face started blushing red. "Can we move on now?!" he asked in embarrassment. Giulietta giggled, and then started pedaling away.

Meanwhile, Lorraine was still devastated over her phone getting in the water, mouth agape. Tracy looked at her partner, concerned. "Are you okay, Lori?" she asked. Lorraine did not respond at all. Tracy realized that there were more chips to be found. "I have an idea! Let's go finish the leg! Then after that, we can see if we can finish in a high placement! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Lorraine still did not respond.

Nevertheless, Tracy jumped back on the bike, settled Lorraine onto the back seat, and then started pedaling.

Elsewhere, the teams who were parasailing and collecting five floating rings were on a roll… except for one.

Terrence was getting air-sick. Carla, who was driving the boat, was driving it too rough for him to even catch a ring. "C-could you slow down a little?!" he cried.

"Don't tell me how I should drive the boat, mister!" Carla yelled back, leaving Terrence to sigh in anguish.

The Town Heroes were in the lead of how many rings they would receive, with 4 rings collected by Lewis.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed, "We are doing fabulous!" Below him, Harvey heard him and was laughing with him.

Meanwhile, the Opposing Roommates and Maple Scouts have collected three rings already each. They were not behind from the Town Heroes, though.

"This is amazing! I always wanted to fly up in the sky!" squealed Olivia.

Katherine was rolling her eyes, "Someone give her a depressant or something…" she murmured.

Arnold flew along with Olivia. "Flying like this reminds me of getting my 'Flying Squirrel' badge! It's so awesome!"

"I know right?!" asked Olivia, "What's your name?"

"My name's Arnold!"

"I'm Olivia!" she and Arnold both reached out and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too!" Arnold responded. Both were pushed back from each other towards floating rings, both of them catching them.

Elsewhere, at the aerial football field, the Bullies were still up. They have just kicked their fourth ball into the net in a row.

"One more kick in the net," said the goalie, "And you advance!"

Lance was getting prepared. He glared at the goalie… the goalie prepared to bounce the ball back. Within seconds, Lance charged towards the ball, and kicked the ball as hard as he could… and it just hit the net interior.

"YES!" cheered Lance.

The BFFFLs and Lesbians were not at all happy with the results.

"Losers!" Lance pointed at them, with Molly laughing along. The goalie walked over and gave them their next tip.

"We're up next." said Seren, "We'll catch up to you brutes!"

"Like we're intimidated by you…" said Molly, as she and Lance walked away.

"You just wait!" yelled Seren, "When you least expect it, you'll be hit by a heaping dose of karma!"

"BAD KARMA!" Sadie joined in.

 ***CON: Seren & Mitzy: Lesbians***

"People don't know what it's like to be bullied and hurt like us." said Seren, "Those Bullies may talk the talk, but they will NEVER, in a MILLION years, WALK the WALK!"

"Her family never loved her after she came out of the closet." Mitzy whispered to the camera.

 ***END CON: Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians***

The next scene shows a compilation of teams completing their challenges. One by one, the Punks, Brothers, Stay-at-Home Moms and British Royals land back onto the ceiling. The Jocks have found two other poker chips, while the Student & Counselor and Tracy (Lorraine did not cooperate) finding three poker chips in different locations. The Lesbians kicked five balls into the net in a row, followed by the BFFFLs, who were still trailing behind. Then, in an order of who completed the ring challenge, the Town Heroes, Opposing Roommates, and Maple Scouts have caught five rings each. The Homecoming Couple have found five rings minutes after the other three have finished the challenge.

" **It looks like teams are finished with the Ridonculous Roulette!"** Don narrated, " **And as they all hurry to the next challenge…"**

Finally, it shows the All-Star Hockey Players, Young Farmers, and C-List Celebrities going through the tenth floating ring, then them racing each other to the docks.

" **The teams who are speedboating are in a hurry to the docks!"**

The C-List Celebrities glare, speeding up their boat. The Hockey Players are confident, speeding up their boat as well. The Young Farmers look on nervous, but nevertheless, they sped up their boat too.

Eventually, all three teams have reached the docks. A man standing in front had three tips. With each team jumping out and rushing towards the man, the man held out the tips.

The first team to reach the man was the Hockey Players. Willis read the tip, then turned to Fredrik, "We have to go to a garage with the Ridonculous Race banner on it!"

As they left, the C-List Celebrities smugly took the tip and Shannon called out to them, "Thank you for your generous information boys! You made reading this tip less useful!" She and Narissa took off.

Scott took the tip and read it. "This sounds interesting!" He turns to Rodney and says, "Let's catch up to them!"

The Young Farmers ran off to try and catch up with the top two teams. "Hey, on the bright side," said Scott, "No sign of Fang! Still probably in Dakar or something…"

"Remind me, who's Fang again?" asked a confused Rodney.

Scott groaned.

Out of eyeshot, a large figure dressed in a trench coat was looking at their tickets. That ticket read 'Dakar to Monte Carlo'. The figure took off their hat and glared at Scott. Dramatic music was heard when that figure was revealed to be Fang…

The camera fades to the garage with the Ridonculous Race banner. A Don Box was outside the garage door. The first team to make it was the Unlikely Best Friends. Gwen hit the button while Courtney took the tip and read it, "'All-In: F1 and Done…'"

"You're kidding me, right?" an incredulous Gwen asked.

" **Nope!"** Don narrated again, " **Not today! For this All-In, teams are tasked to construct their own Formula One car into any type they want it to, as** _ **long**_ **as it fits the criteria to not only function, but also to look like an actual Formula One car."**

Then it cuts to a racetrack. " **Then they must drive it around for at least three laps on the Circuit de Monaco."** It cuts back to Don, " **But if they get even a slight dent or scratch on the car, an alarm will ring and they must take it back to the garage to get it fixed up, and they have to do the track all over again. If there is a case where a team sabotages another team on the track, there's no doubt they will be penalized…"** Don said in stern, " **But pass all three laps, and they will be given their next tip!"** Suddenly, a car's engine starts up, loudly echoing through the garage, startling the host. "Maybe I should go outside where engine startups are less loud." he said, reassuring himself.

The Unlikely Best Friends run into the garage to make their car. Right behind them were the All-Star Hockey Players, Bullies, Punks, Town Heroes, C-List Celebrities, Brothers, and Young Farmers. Each team got their tips, read them, and headed into the garage.

Upon getting inside, each team got their tool boxes and started to renovate an F1 car into one of their own. Each team was also tasked with picking out a color scheme to represent their team - one primary, the other secondary. They were also given the keys to a customary workshop to get custom parts for their cars.

Unlikely Best Friends - Black & Teal

C-List Celebrities - Pink & Yellow

Brothers - Red & Blue

Bullies - Light Blue & Red

All-Star Hockey Players - Red & Light Green

Town Heroes - Gold & Blue

Young Farmers - Orange & White

Punks - Black & Purple

V was adjusting his car's nose cone. "This thing's gonna be all wild, man!" V was talking to Wyvern, "We'll be racing down the streets just like we were when we were drag racing! Once we're done, we're gonna-" V looked over to see Wyvern putting the back wing upside down. "Uh, Wyvern, you're putting the wing upside down."

Wyvern's face turned red in less than 2 seconds and threw the wing towards V, with V dodging. "I don't understand how to work this on an F1 car, alright?! YA GOT IT?!" he yelled.

V growled at Wyvern, with Wyvern growling even more aggressive, prompting V to back down.

 ***CON: V - Punks***

"I know Wyvern has suffered a lot after being taken to prison, but he needs to lighten up. Do we have to break any international laws?!"

 ***END CON: V - Punks***

Meanwhile, the Town Heroes were adjusting an emergency vehicle siren in the back of their car.

"Nothing beats customary parts like your very own siren, right Harv?" asked Lewis.

"True!" Harvey agreed, "I could assume some people are going custom as well…"

The C-List Celebrities were putting fluffy break and gas pedals in their car. "With this," said Narissa, "There's no WAY we'll be having our feet touch the dirty pedals!" Shannon cackled along with her.

The All-Star Hockey Players were putting on their respective team names on each others' side of their car, with Willis putting the Senators name on the left side, and Fredrik putting the Canucks name on the right side.

"Ah!" exclaimed Willis, "We'll be representing both our teams with these name stickers!"

"Doubt anyone in Monaco, let alone Europe, will follow your teams back home!" Molly called over, helping Lance adjust a longhorn back wing to their car.

Willis rolled his eyes, then confided with Fredrik, "They remind me of _certain_ people…". Fredrik nodded.

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"Those Bullies have some nerve talking dirty to us," said Fredrik, "They're no doubt an antagonizing team we have on our hands. Probably just as antagonizing as the Ice Dancers from Season 1, if not more."

"The Ice Dancers are a crap team, if you ask me. You would think that they would play it safe, but then their colors were shown in the second leg!" Willis stated.

"At least Josee's," Fredrik argued, "Jacques didn't become cutthroat until after the leg in Zimbabwe."

Willis growled upon hearing Jacques' name, "That son of a-" he whispered before getting cut off.

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

Meanwhile, Courtney was observing the other teams. She was pretty uninterested in putting on customary items on her and Gwen's car.

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"I'm not interested in customary features. I'd rather go generic and simple."

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

As Courtney walked back, she saw Gwen spraypainting a teal bat on the front. Gwen looked at Courtney and said, "What? You have to have _some_ logo on your car."

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Am I upset that Gwen is making our car look a little… her-themed? I mean, not really. I'm fine with anything she'll put on… But she should know that it's OUR car too!"

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

As soon as Courtney turned around, she saw Gwen putting a nail on a teddy bear. Then she adjusted the nailed bear right on the edge of the hood, just near the bat logo she spraypainted.

 ***CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

"Again. Just fine with it."

 ***END CON: Courtney - Unlikely Best Friends***

Turning around yet again, she saw Gwen adjust the head of a skeleton onto the rear wing. By the look of it, it looked like the skull was biting the wing. She also found a wig that resembled Courtney's, whipping it onto the skull's head.

 ***CON: Forget it***

"Okay, now I'm pissed! I hope I don't have to see another custom feature on that car EVER AGAIN!"

Gwen turned to Courtney, "Are you gonna keep on making confessionals or are you gonna help make this car?"

Courtney sighed.

 ***END CON: Forget it***

Everyone else kept on making their own cars.

" **As our frontrunning teams continue making their cars…"** Don narrated.

The scene changes to outside, with the Lesbians, Stay-at-Home Moms, Jocks, Student & Counselor, Pizza Sisters, Opposing Roommates, British Royals, Maple Scouts, Homecoming Couple, and BFFFLs arriving outside, each getting a tip.

" **Our last 10 teams have arrived for their next challenge!"**

After reading their tips, everyone bolts into the garage… almost everyone! One team found something special…

"Katie!" Sadie exclaimed, "What is this?!" Sadie held up a yellow card with two arrows pointing around each others' ends.

"I-it's the Switcheroo!" Katie squealed, "We can use it to switch team placements with a higher ranked team!" Katie smirked, "And I know the guinea pigs we should use it on."

Sadie smirked with her, then followed her in the garage.

"Oh Bullies!" Katie called with joy.

The Bullies looked up and saw the BFFFLs. "Well look who it is." said Molly, "The eager beaver and her pig friend."

"Save it, trashy!" Sadie called, "Today's _not_ your lucky day after all! We'll be taking your car!"

"And why is that?" asked Lance, raising an eyebrow.

Both BFFFLs hold the Switcheroo card.

 **SWAPPED PLACEMENTS!**

"You have been swapped!" both girls say to the Bullies.

"Darn it!" Molly pouted, "I forgot about the Switcheroo!"

Sadie walked over to Lance and Molly, "The car, please." she quietly demanded.

Lance groaned, "Fine, it's yours…"

Both BFFFLs squeal and hurry to claim their car. The Bullies have made it, but the BFFFLs forced the Switcheroo to claim their car and switch their placement with them, also forcing the Bullies to start all over again. The Bullies smirk, hiding their faces from the BFFFLs.

Everyone else starts to claim their toolboxes and their colors for their primaries and secondaries.

Bullies (Again) - Dark Red & Light Blue

British Royals - White & Pink

Stay-at-Home Moms - Purple & Light Green

Opposing Roommates - Purple & Pink

Homecoming Couple - Pink & Orangish Red

Lesbians - Royal Blue & Lavender

Maple Scouts - Dark Green & Gold

Pizza Sisters - Orange & Brown

Student & Counselor - Red & White

Jocks - White & Blue

Pretty soon, everyone started building and customizing their cars.

" **As our final teams start building their cars…"** Don narrated,

The BFFFLs start up their car. Katie is in the drivers' seat, while Sadie is in the passenger seat. " **The BFFFLs, thanks to the Switcheroo, have embarked on their three-lap part of the section."**

Katie drove the car to the race track. As soon as the lights turned green, the BFFFLs took off.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

"We'd like to thank both Lance and Molly for switching their placements with ours and giving us their car." said Sadie.

"Totally!" said Katie, "With them in last place, they're gonna be eliminated as soon as they make it to the Chill Zone!"

"When do you think they'll make it there?" asked Sadie.

Katie laughed, with Sadie joining, knowing that the Bullies are gonna be stuck in last place… or so they think.

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

As Katie and Sadie made their first turn, they started smelling smoke.

"What's that smell?" asked Sadie.

Katie slowed the car down and saw smoke sputtering from the inside of their hood. "I think something's wrong with our car. But I don't get it. It was fine when we left."

 ***FLASHBACK***

The Bullies unlocked the hood on their car, and placed an engine inside it. Looking at some other teams, they noticed that they were also putting their own engines inside. Both Bullies smirked, as Lance took a hammer and started beating the engine hard. Then he placed the near-broken engine inside the hood again.

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"Just in case someone tries to use the Switcheroo with us," said Lance, "We have another engine right here."

Molly holds up another engine.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Katie and Sadie hear something on their car's radio, "Attention BFFFLs," someone said from the other side of the radio, "We sense your car is in a condition in which it cannot continue any further. Please head back to the garage, and we will repair it." Katie and Sadie looked at each other. The next thing that happened was Katie maneuvering the car back to the garage, having no other choice but to head back and put the car into shop.

Meanwhile, the Hockey Players and Unlikely Best Friends are the next ones to leave.

The Bullies are already halfway done with building their car. "How about this new car, Lance?" Molly asked.

"Great!"

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"My uncle's a mechanic," said Molly, "Whenever I'm with him on the weekends, I'm taught how to work and fix a car. I even fixed one of his little vans." As soon as finished saying that, a passive smile was what she had on her face.

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

The Stay-at-Home Moms, Opposing Roommates, British Royals, and Maple Scouts were customizing their own cars. The Moms were sticking on two 'Mommy Luvs U' stickere on each of their wings. Olivia was putting on music note stickers on the wing, while Katherine was spraypainting a dog on their hood. Elizabeth was not sure of what to put on - a sticker of a crown, or a sticker of a four-leaf clover.

"May I?" asked Patrick.

"Sure." said Elizabeth, handing both stickers to Patrick.

Patrick put each sticker on the hood. He flashed a thumbs up to Elizabeth, who in turn, smiled and nodded.

And finally, the Maple Scouts have painted a red maple leaf on their hood, as well as placing a Canadian flag on their wing.

Nearby, Tracy was putting a pizza emblem on her car's hood. "We're making good time, Lori." she said, "As soon as we're done, we're gonna-" She turns and see Lorraine still upset over her phone in the fountain. "Lori? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I hate my life now…" she murmured.

Tracy sighed, "Lori, don't feel bad. I'll buy you a new one, AFTER we win the race."

"Nothing will replace the hole inside of me…" Lorraine murmured still, leading Tracy to facepalm, groaning.

Meanwhile, Luke was looking at his and Giulietta's car. As much as he doesn't want to participate in the race, he wanted to at least contribute in customizing their car. "Hey Giuls," he called over, "I'd like to help out." He opened up two paint cans, then stuck his hands inside, then proceeded to stick his hands on the car, making hand prints.

Giulietta sighed, "You're really trying hard not to participate, right?"

"It's not just that," he argued, "I just… you know, want to… uh…"

His counselor smiled, "Don't worry. I can help you." She walked over, and like Luke, stuck her hands in the paint cans, then stuck her hands on the car to make more hand prints.

 ***CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

"I really have to _hand_ it to you, Luke." said Giulietta, with her hands all painted, "You're pretty good at art."

Luke sighed half-heartedly, "Thanks… I don't do art, but I guess it's good that I wanted to customize our car."

"Yeah," said Giulietta, "It's good you're customizing to your best interests too."

 ***END CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

As Giulietta was adjusting a double pencil eraser wing to finish her and Luke's car, the Homecoming Couple were having disagreements, but not about customizing their car.

"But Carla, you know you're bad at driving!" Terrence tried to say to his stubborn cheerleader girlfriend.

"And you drive like a sloth!" Carla fired back, "If we're not on top, we're gonna be eliminated! And I'm not gonna let _you_ man the wheel!" She stormed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Terrence.

Carla turned back, "I'm going to get nitrous gas, to boost our speed. Don never said we couldn't use it, right?!"

Terrence sighed. The Town Heroes, who were nearby, could not help but notice the commotion. They were already finished with their car. They had at least a little bit of time to check on Terrence.

"You okay there, kiddo?" asked Harvey.

Terrence turned over to the Town Heroes. He sighed again, "I wish I'd say that it's going great, but right now… I don't know…"

"What seems to be the problem?" Lewis asked, "I mean, we don't wanna try to get involved in your business, but your relationship is sounding like it's becoming toxic. We're just here to help, that's all."

"Well, Carla and I have been dating ever since our school's homecoming, y'know, how our team name describes it, ever since we were both named Homecoming King and Queen." Terrence started, "At first, I thought it was gonna be a great match - practically everyone loved our relationship!"

"Oh that's good." said Lewis.

"Well, then she started bossing me around - telling me what I need to do, and what I don't need to do."

The Town Heroes were stunned by this. "And how did _you_ feel about this?" asked Harvey.

"At first, I thought it was all just a little phase she's going through." said Terrence. When the Town Heroes nodded, he continued, "Pretty soon, it continued for over the three months we've been dating…"

Lewis looked at Terrence concerned, "And you didn't want to talk to her about this?"

"I don't want to." said Terrence, "She's basically the talk of the whole school. EVERYONE at my school practically worships her. All the girls want to be like her, while all the boys literally kiss her feet. If I break up with her, she'll blame it all on me! I can't have that on my reputation! I just can't!"

Lewis looked at him, sorrowfully, "That must be a lot of weight held onto you." he said, "I've also dealt with a girlfriend who was, at first, my soulmate, but then she turned out to be a social-climbing backstabber who only dated me for my money. And…" he took a deep sigh.

Harvey patted Lewis on the back, "When Lewis was on a tight budget, it was all downhill for him. Pretty soon, his girlfriend dumped him for a doctor that Lewis used to go to, and Lewis, just couldn't handle it." Then he realized something, "Wait, remind me, was your girlfriend dumping you the final straw, or was it your brother's death?"

"I don't want to dwell on that too!" Lewis said, on the verge of tears.

"Okay okay, I get it!" Terrence exclaimed, trying not to cause any drama, "So what should I do with Carla?"

"I would say talk to her." said Harvey, "Just talk to her and say what's on your mind. Tell her you don't like how she's bossing you around and being a total child in public."

"You sure?"

"Sure!"

Terrence looked down for a couple seconds before looking back up to the Town Heroes, "I'll try."

Meanwhile, the Young Farmers were finished with making their car. Scott was driving the car, with Rodney in the passenger seat. Beside them, the Lesbians were still making their car. Rodney tried to wave at Mitzy, "Hey! I didn't get your name!" he called over.

"Oh," said Mitzy, "My name's Mi-"

 **MOOOO!**

Scott sounded the horn, which was customized to sound like a cow's moo, and he drove the car out of the garage before Rodney could get a chance to hear Mitzy's name. Mitzy and Seren looked on, confused.

"They're just a bunch of backwards punks…" Seren said.

Outside, Fang saw the Young Farmers, specifically Scott. Seeing him, he glared hard. But he had to find something to catch up to them. He snuck into the garage and saw an unoccupied car, with a longhorn wing. He grinned sinisterly and hopped into the car, driving away to catch up to Scott.

Katie and Sadie walked out of a room. "Thanks for getting us a new engine!" said Katie, "We'll make sure the car goes into good-" Katie and Sadie turn to see the car… missing. "Uh, guys, the car's gone!"

" **As the BFFFLs try and find their stolen car,"**

The next scene shows the Town Heroes, Opposing Roommates, C-List Celebrities, Bullies, Homecoming Couple, Brothers, and Punks starting their cars up.

" **More teams are ready to race!"**

Instantly, the teams drove off and towards the track… _almost_ all the teams. The Opposing Roommates, however, were stuck getting their car into gear. Olivia was in the front seat, with Katherine in the back.

"Having trouble?" asked an impatient Katherine.

"Kinda…" murmured Olivia, examining the customized pink hippo gear shift. "Whose idea was it to make the gear shift hippo-themed?" Katherine gave Olivia a look, the latter realizing something. "Oh yeah… it was me…" she said, blushing.

Olivia tried to put the gear into drive, but then she was missing something. This predicament lasted for 10 seconds before Katherine spoke at last.

"You do realize you have your foot on the brake, right?" she asked.

Olivia looked down, with the camera panning below to see her foot on the brake. "Oh yeah…"

 ***CON: Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

"I'm not much of an experienced driver… yet. You'll see why. It's not the incident you saw earlier."

 ***END CON: Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

Olivia pressed her foot down on the gas pedal… hard. This caused their car to accelerate REALLY really fast!

"OLIVIA! LOOK OUT!" Katherine cried. Olivia saw that they were going to crash head on towards a building. Quickly, Olivia maneuvered the car away from the building as hard as she could using the steering wheel, which was customized to look like a blue cat, and they missed the curb by a couple inches.

 ***CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

"See what I mean?" Olivia asked the audience, "But hey, at least we survived, and we didn't get any notifications about any damages!"

Katherine just rolled her eyes.

 ***END CON: Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates***

On the track, the Hockey Players passed the Unlikely Best Friends. Right behind them were the Young Farmers, who accelerated near them.

Gwen looked over to find them next to her and Courtney. "Oh, it's you two!" she called out.

"Well howdy there again!" said Scott, a little awkward, "Never thought I'd see you two again."

"Neither could we…" said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

Rodney sat up. "Scott, you've met these girls?" he asked.

Scott sighed, "Yeah…"

Gwen peered over to see the track behind them. She saw a car with a giant figure driving it. "Funny." she said, "I don't remember a giant person in the race."

"What giant person?" asked Rodney, " _I'm_ a giant person!"

"No! Not you!" Gwen pointed out, " _That_!"

Rodney looked over and saw that the driver was none other than the mutant shark, Fang! Gwen gasped, seeing him again. Rodney examined at him, fearfully, then nudged Scott. "Remind me, who is Fang again?"

"He's that mutant shark who scared me back in Dakar… and Wawanakwa a couple years ago…" Scott responded, still concentrating on the road, "Why?" Scott looked in the mirror, seeing Fang driving beside him, then paid attention back to the road. Then Scott realized something wrong. He turned to his right and saw Fang, sinisterly grinning at the dirt farmer.

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!" Scott screamed as he stepped on the gas, speeding away from the hungry shark.

Courtney looked beside her right, "What's going o-" Suddenly, she saw Fang, "AAAAAAAUGH!" she screamed as well, "A mutant shark!" Then she remembered who he was back in All-Stars, "Wait! He's that-"

"Courtney! Look out!" Gwen yelled out.

Courtney saw a barrier, causing her to slam on her brakes, nearly crashing the car.

Fang caught up to the Young Farmers. Scott saw Fang from the mirrors, "Rodney, do something! Get this _monster_ off my trail!" he panicked.

Rodney saw Fang taking off his seat belt. Before he could think, Fang jumped off the car, causing that car to crash into the barrier and its engine to catch on fire. The shark clinged onto the Farmers' car (Rodney: "Woah!"). Interestingly, it did not cause any part of the vehicle to either break or fall apart.

" **With teams still racing on the track…"**

The scene changes to the BFFFLs, anxiously waiting for their car to be recovered.

" **One team is still waiting for their stolen car."**

A man walks out of the room. "Okay," he said, "I have good news: your car has been found!"

"Wait, really?!" Katie said with relief.

"Yep! Some man in a shark suit stole it." But as Katie and Sadie were about to cheer, a phone ring was heard. The man picked it up, and after a mere thirty seconds, he got off the phone. "I have bad news: Unfortunately, your car has crashed."

"WHAT?!" both BFFFLs squealed.

"We have to get Don over here!" Sadie said, with Katie nodding, "There's no way we can be robbed after using the Switcheroo!"

The scene flipped to the next scene, with Don present at the garage. Both BFFFLs were even more upset, "You can't do anything to help us?! Even after we've used the Switcheroo on the Bullies?!" Sadie cried.

"Unfortunately." Don said, "The car has been destroyed beyond repair. I'm afraid you two are going to have to build your car from scratch."

Both of the BFFFLs groaned, near the point of snapping, "This CANNOT be happening to us again!" Katie yelled in frustration.

"I know!" Sadie agreed, equally frustrated.

Katie swiftly pulled herself together and turned to Sadie, "Okay, Sadie!" she said, "We need to quickly get a toolbox and a paint scheme, then build our car as fast as we can! It doesn't need to be customized or anything! We HAVE to get back in the game or we'll be eliminated!"

"Right!" Sadie said, "Let's go!" She and Katie rushed over to the toolboxes. Katie grabbed a toolbox while Sadie grabbed the nearest paint scheme she could get her hands on (White & Purple).

Don stood in front of the screen and narrated again, " **The BFFFLs are now customizing their own car now that their car that they have stolen from the Bullies has crashed. Now, we go back to the teams on the track!"**

The scene shows the Brothers passing the Punks and the Homecoming Couple, the latter team driving too fast.

"JERKS!" Wyvern yelled, in the passenger seat.

"Tell me about it." said Carla, driving her and Terrence's car.

Terrence looked a little worried. "Carla, are you sure you got this?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Carla turned around.

"Well… how do I put this?" Terrence thought of what he was going to say, "Well, like I've said before, you're not really the _best_ driver."

Carla gasped, offended, "WHAT did you just SAY?!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you-"

"WELL YOU DID! I thought we dropped it before! Now you're bringing it up AGAIN?!" Carla growled, aggressively. This did not go unnoticed by Wyvern, who turned and saw the argument.

 ***CON: Wyvern - Punks***

"Oooh!" Wyvern said enthusiastically, "Carla's got some fierce attitude! Just how I like a girl!" He looked away, glum, "Too bad half the girls I've dated are still in prison…"

 ***END CON: Wyvern - Punks***

"Call me a bad driver again!" Carla threatened.

"Wha?" Terrence asked. Before the argument could continue, he saw something, "Carla! Look out!"

Carla turned around, but before she could react…

 **DING!**

Carla dinged the car's nose cone on a garbage can. "I think you've used a little too much nitrous gas." said Terrence.

"Shut up!" Carla growled.

Suddenly, a man's voice was heard over the radio, "Attention Homecoming Couple. We sense your car is in a-" Before the radio could continue, Carla turned it off, not wanting to hear any more from it.

"Carla, we have to get this car fixed up!" Terrence argued.

"I don't care!" Carla rebuffed, "This is a race! A race! Open your ears for God's sake!" She backed away from the trash can and drove off fast, with the other teams trailing behind them.

Up ahead, the Hockey Players, Unlikely Best Friends, and Young Farmers have finished their second lap.

Fang was still on the Farmers' car. He and Rodney were still wrestling. "Urrrgh!" Rodney growled, "Leave Scott alone, you monster!" Instantly, Rodney sucker punched Fang off their car (still did not knock any car part off strangely). A part of a tooth had been fractured off.

Fang could only watch as the Young Farmers sped off to the finish line. He growled, now knowing that there is another enemy that he has made. He took out a pen and a list, named, 'Kill List'; Scott was in number 1, with Alejandro and his girlfriend, Heather, in number 2. Fang drew Rodney's image on number 1, meaning that both him and Scott are the ones he wants to kill the most.

Meanwhile, most of the rest of the teams who were right behind the teams who are in the racing section have been given the green light to race their cars.

" **Now we see that most of the final teams have moved onto the next part of the challenge!"**

The drivers drive off in hopes of catching up to the frontrunners.

" **And as they start the next part challenge,"** Don narrated, " **Some teams have** _ **finished**_ **the next part!"**

The Hockey Players, Unlikely Best Friends, and Young Farmers arrive in front of the garage.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Willis, "We're in first place!" The man who talked with the BFFFLs earlier walked up to the teams and each gave one of them a tip.

"'The Chill Zone is just around the corner.'" Scott read.

" **And it is!"** Don said, at Port Hercules, where the sun began setting, " **Located here, Port Hercules, Monaco's ONLY deep-water port! A quick dash from the garage, and the teams have made it! First team to make will win this leg AND a prize! Last team to make it, MAY be cut from the competition!"**

As the three frontrunning teams left the garage, the Brothers and Punks arrive next, followed by the Homecoming Couple. Once they've read their tips, all three of them follow the frontrunners.

It seemed like a tight race for the Farmers, Hockey Players, and Unlikely Best Friends, as they rounded towards the sidewalk that leads to Port Hercules, and the Chill Zone. Don waved to them all.

Eventually, the first team to step on the Carpet of Completion was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Willis and Fredrik.

" **Willis** , **Fredrik**." Don said, "Congratulations! You're in **first place**!" Both of the All-Stars yell with joy, bear-hugging each other.

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"Ah, winning…" sighed a happy Fredrik, "Who knew that we'd be first place in this leg?"

"Yeah!" Willis agreed, "It seems like we're gonna be on a roll!"

"I thought we already _were_ on a roll." said Fredrik.

"Oh yeah…" Willis thought, "I guess we are _still_ on a roll!"

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"Ridonculous Race competitors will be treated to a stay at a luxury hotel for the night." said Don, "Meanwhile, you two, as a reward, will be staying the night at a special suite called the 'Princess Grace Suite'. It is _absolutely_ spectacular! Now go check in and enjoy the rest of your evening! You two deserve it!"

Both Hockey Players grin with joy and head off to check in.

The Unlikely Best Friends and Young Farmers were next to check in. " **Gwen** , **Courtney** , you two are in **second**. **Scott** , **Rodney** , you are in **third**."

"We can take it." said Gwen, "At least we can stay at a luxury hotel."

"Not like wherever the teams back in Season 1 stayed at _outside_ of Las Vegas." said Courtney, "Why _did_ you take the challenges _outside_ of Las Vegas?" she questioned Don.

Don let out an annoyed sigh, "It's hard to say. On one hand, the producers said that every area they tried to get into was booked so that we couldn't do any challenges. The other hand, I had the network claim that there was a lot of budget strains. I really have no clue which side of the argument was telling the truth!"

Both teams looked at each other, then walked away.

The next teams to make it were the Punks, Brothers, and Homecoming Couple. " **Fourth place** , **Punks**! **Fifth** , **Brothers**! And **10 minute penalty** , **Homecoming Couple**!"

 **10:00 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

"Seriously?!" cried an angry Carla, "What for?!"

"After you dinged your car from the trash can, you were supposed to go have that fixed." Don explained, "No big deal, since it would only take a minute or two. But you refused. This is the price you two are gonna have to pay."

Carla mocked Don, the latter ignoring. Meanwhile, Terrence was looking rather unimpressed, shaking his head.

Elsewhere, the BFFFLs have completed making their car. Now given the all clear to go, both hopped into their seats. Katie, the driver, stepped on the gas, making the car accelerate.

Teams in front started coming in montage-style.

 **Sixth - Bullies**

 **Seventh - Town Heroes**

 **Eighth - Opposing Roommates**

 **8:30 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

" **So the race for first place has finished!"** Don narrated, " **But the race for last place? Still up for grabs!"**

On the track, Tracy was driving her and Lorraine's car. Both she and Lorraine were falling behind from the other drivers. However, Tracy could hear her sister taking a deep sigh. "I'm too upset to do anything anymore…" she murmured.

"I know you're still upset about your phone, but you do realize that we cannot be in last if this attitude continues." Tracy said.

Lorraine looked away from Tracy. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Lorraine tried to step out of the car. This caused the car to start jerking around and skidding on the road.

"AACK!" Tracy yelped, "What are you doing?! Get back in the car!" Lorraine still tried to step out, but she fell back in her seat.

Suddenly, Tracy saw the back of their car in the path of a pole. "YIKES!" Tracy pressed on the brakes, and the car stopped instantly. Tracy glared at Lorraine, who was still stuck trying to sit up.

 **Ninth - C-List Celebrities**

"FINALLY!" Shannon exclaims, "No more bottom 3!"

 **7:05 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

Tracy backs her and Lorraine's car away from the pole. However, the sounds of another car was heard. Tracy looked back and saw the BFFFLs driving fast.

"Oh no!" Tracy cried, "We gotta go!" Tracy drove the car back on the road. Lorraine, who had finally gotten up, fell back into her seat.

Meanwhile, the rest of the teams have finished the second part of the leg. Everyone was racing to the Chill Zone to check in with Don.

 **5:30 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

"I _really_ hope someone trips!" Carla said, worried about her and Terrence losing the leg and getting eliminated. Terrence glared at Carla when she said that.

"Here comes some more teams!" Don said.

 **Tenth - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **Eleventh - British Royals**

 ***CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

"Driving a Formula One car in the middle of a summer-like day, not even caring about anything else?" Elizabeth asked, "You know what? I'm starting to feel a bit content with the outside world!"

"And you should!" Patrick said with glee, happy that his girl is finally feeling comfortable for a change.

 ***END CON: Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals***

 **4:59 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **Twelfth - Student & Counselor**

 **Thirteenth - Lesbians**

 **Fourteenth - Maple Scouts**

 **Fifteenth - Jocks**

 ***CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

"Fifteenth?!" cried Tyler, "How did we go from the top of the world to nearly good as gone?! I REALLY want to know what's going on!"

"I'd like to know too…" said Oscar, genuinely concerned as well, also knowing that their fall was not because of Tyler's antics.

 ***END CON: Tyler & Oscar - Jocks***

Finally, the scene shows the BFFFLs and Pizza Sisters getting out of their cars and sprinting towards the man with the tips.

"GIVE US THE TIP!" Tracy, Katie and Sadie yelled in unison. The frightened man did not do anything, so he just gave the tips to Tracy and Katie.

After reading them, the two teams made a mad dash to Port Hercules.

 **0:59 - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

With only a minute left, Carla was feeling antsy. Terrence, on the other hand, was not looking too impressed. They saw the last two teams sprinting towards them.

 ***CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

"If we lose because of that stupid ding," Carla yelled in fiery anger, "THEN THE NETWORK'S GONNA FEEL MY UNRESTRAINED, COLD, DEADLY, WRATH!"

Terrence looked beside her, scared.

 ***END CON: Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"I hate this!" complained Tracy, "I hate this so much! If we go home tonight, then papa's gonna have a heart attack when our business is taken out of the building! He's gonna blame me! Life sucks when you have a relative who thinks of you as an inferior being!" She was on the verge of tears when saying this.

Lorraine took a gloomy sigh, then sunk down to the ground.

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

"The bottom three again!" Katie cried in anguish, "We've been in the bottom three three times IN A ROW! How is this even possible?!"

"I don't wanna go home yet!" Sadie panicked, "There's so much in the world that Katie and I have never done!" She groaned/cried in a state of panic.

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

There was only less than **30 seconds left** for the Homecoming Couple until their penalty expired. All they could do was watch the final two teams hurry their asses to the Chill Zone. Don was prepared to announce who made it and who didn't.

Now the Homecoming Couple had **15 seconds**.

The Pizza Sisters and BFFFLs were neck-and-neck.

 **10 seconds…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

Both teams were picking up the pace…

 **7…**

 **6…**

 **5…**

 **4…**

Both teams were running as fast as they could now…

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 _ **BZZZT**_

" **Homecoming Couple** , your penalty is up! **Sixteenth place** for the two of you!" Don announced.

With no time for any of their reactions to be seen, the last team to be safe was…

 **The Pizza Sisters!** " **Tracy** and **Lorraine** , you live to race another day! **Second-last place** , or **seventeenth place**!"

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"Thank GOD we're still in the race!" Tracy sighed. She turns to Lorraine, who was still upset over her phone, "Lori, how dare you almost cause us to lose!"

"I don't care…" Lori murmured yet again, "Nothing matters anymore now that my phone's been destroyed." She walked out of the confessional, slamming the door on her way out.

Tracy was left to sigh, "We are _not_ gonna be doing great if she's gonna keep on being a Debbie-Downer."

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

The BFFFLs were left in shock. Don walked up to both of them. " **Katie** , **Sadie** , you two have endured surviving the Bottom Three twice, but no more. You two are in **last place** this time. I'm afraid you two are heading home today.

"N-n-no!" Sadie panicked, "We can't be! W-we were robbed! That shark man- t-that Switcheroo- t-that…" Sadie could not say anything else. Tears flooded her eyes, and she sobbed almost instantly. She fell to her knees, devastated.

"I… I guess this is it…" Katie said, looking down, dejected.

 ***CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

As Sadie cried, Katie did most of the talking, "Sadie and I entered this race because, y'know, we've never been on reality tv much since Total Drama… I thought this would be a nice place to start anew. Turns out, reality tv can give us a hefty curse. I just… I don't know…" she sniffled, "I thought we would do much better than Total Drama Island… I thought with our teamwork, we'd be the team to beat." At this point, she was starting to get all choked up herself, "I-I guess I was wrong. I-I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry we let you all down… I just wish we'd do better."

"SO MUCH TO DO IN THE WORLD THAT WE'LL NEVER. EVER. DO!" wailed Sadie.

 ***END CON: Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs***

Katie helped Sadie get back up. "Come on, Sadie." Katie said, "We're done here."

"Hold it right there!" Don stopped the team before they could walk away brokenhearted, "I just wanna say that this… is 2.0's first non-elimination round! You two get to stay some more!" he said enthusiastically.

The good news shocked both Katie and Sadie, both of whom gasped. A second later, Sadie started crying again, falling back onto the ground.

"What's the matter with her?" asked a confused Don, "I said this was a non-elimination round."

Katie giggled a bit, relieved herself, "She's like that sometimes. She's been through a lot today. So have I…"

Don looked down at Sadie, then back at Katie, then he shrugged. The camera focused towards him, with Sadie's cries being heard in the background. "What a _long_ day for everyone! Will the BFFFLs make it out of the Bottom 3 rut now that they have another chance? Will Terrence ever stand up to Carla? What will happen with Lorraine now that her phone got soaked? And where will we be going next? Find out next time on… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 **1st - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **2nd - Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **3rd - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **4th - V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **5th - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **6th - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **7th - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **8th - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **9th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **10th - Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **11th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **12th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **13th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **14th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **15th - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **16th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **17th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs**

 **19th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents *E***

 **20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E***

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the fourth episode has concluded! I have been wanting to write this part of the chapter for a LONG time. And boy, finishing this chapter, while I am glad, I still know that there's even more I have to cover through.**

 **The BFFFLs have another chance to stay out of last place! After surviving the Bottom 3 in Boston and Dakar, them getting placed in last place in Monte Carlo has convinced them that this is their wake-up call to get out of there! Will they make it? Will they fall?**

 **Carla's top is boiling! And this has gone far enough for Terrence. Will Terrence stand up to her like the Town Heroes have suggested to him? Or will Terrence suffer some more verbal abuse from his queen.**

 **Meanwhile, Lorraine has lost the ability to concentrate on anything. At least when she had her phone, she could concentrate on anything… if it didn't involve work. Will Tracy convince her to keep the show going?**

 **What more will happen with these teams? Did you want the BFFFLs to get eliminated? Who do you think will be the next to be eliminated? Find out in the next leg! And find out where the teams will be heading to next in this episode's After-the-Leg!**

 **Feel free to review on what you think so far! Until next time!**


	15. After the Leg - 4

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

After the Leg - 4

With the evening setting in for Monaco, all the teams are settling in at the luxury hotel Don was talking about. Some of the teams were up on the pool deck.

Arnold and Percy both jumped into the pool, making a big splash, splashing the British Royals, Jocks, and Opposing Roommates.

"Woah!" Tyler said, "That was one big splash you two have made!"

Arnold turned around to face Tyler, "Thanks dude!" he said, "Percy and I got the 'Splashdown badge', where we had to do a cannonball contest. Y'know, to see who would make the biggest cannonball."

Luke, who was right near the conversation, leaned over. "I told you, the Maple Scouts' activities are becoming lame."

Percy emerged from the water, " _Which_ , is why we are competing in this challenge to get 10 pictures, 1 from each country we explore!"

"Yeah…" Luke said with doubt, "Good luck to that."

Giulietta appeared right behind him, tapped on his shoulder, and grinned at him when he turned around.

"Can I help you?" Luke inquired, annoyed.

"Time to learn about the economics of Monaco!" Giulietta said, cheery.

Luke stared at the ground, angrily, realizing that he's gonna be having a long evening of studying about Monaco.

"Well good luck with Giuls." a smirking Arnold said to Luke. Luke glared at Arnold, then followed Giulietta inside the hotel.

Suddenly, Tyler got up and dove into the pool. "Extreme!" he yelled. However, he ended up hitting the side of the pool, crotch-first. He cried out in pain, causing a couple of people to wince and Oscar to facepalm.

Shannon, nearby, got that on video. "Aaaaaand, the award for biggest humiliation ever goes to jockstrap over there!" she said.

Lorraine groaned beside her, lying on her beach chair in fetal position, "At least you have a phone to take videos of… I lost mine."

Shannon blinked at Lorraine for a couple of seconds. Lorraine looked up at Shannon, confused on why she was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Lorraine.

"I'm not, it's just that hearing that you've lost your phone, you're pretty much disconnected from the reality of the internet." Shannon responded. Then she thought of something. "Do you know who I am?" she asked the depressed lazy pizza girl.

"If I knew who you were, I would be jumping up and down, giving you a big hug." Lorraine carelessly responded, which made Shannon frown. When Lorraine looked back at Shannon, she said, "My name's Lorraine."

"Shannon." the blonde C-lister introduced herself.

Tracy walked over to Lorraine, "Please excuse my sister," she said to Shannon, "She's going through a phase, in which she's lost her phone, the only thing she basically cares about."

"Mmmm." Shannon looked away, then looked back, "Do you like movies?" she asked Lorraine.

Lorraine looked at Shannon, "Do _I_ like movies?" When Shannon nodded, she continued, "Yeah I like movies. I've seen a couple of great ones." she said with slight motivation.

"Which ones are your favorites?" asked Shannon.

"Magnate Lane, Seventeen Wishes, The Diary…" **(1)**

Shannon nods. "Would you like to see movies _I'm_ in?" Shannon asked, "I'm a movie star, and I'm in like, a ton of movies!"

"Sure…" Lorraine responded. She slowly stood up, then walked with Shannon.

Narissa took notice to this, "Hey baby girl," she called Shannon over, "Where are you going with that chick?"

"Just taking her to see a couple of movies." said Shannon.

Narissa nodded, then went back down to lie in the sun some more.

"Don't do anything weird with Lori!" Tracy called over.

Shannon didn't say anything else. She just took Lorraine into the hotel.

Back at the pool, Patrick did a cannonball into the pool himself. Elizabeth clapped slightly at his performance.

"Aye, Liz!" Patrick said, "You should do a cannonball yourself!"

"Oh, I don't know if I should…" said Elizabeth, smiling sheepishly on what would happen, "Oh what the heck!" She jumped up and headed towards the edge of the pool. "Here I come!"

Elizabeth ran to the edge and jumped up, holding her legs and crouching in ball position, landing in the water a second later, and created a splash!

"WOO!" Patrick exclaimed, "You were amazing!"

"Why thank you!" Elizabeth giggled.

The Unlikely Best Friends, Stay-at-Home Moms and Terrence were sitting near the edge of the building.

"Glad I'm giving Carla some space…" said Terrence, "She's still furious at me… Hope she can just sleep it off…"

"And we ask what's wrong?" asked Courtney, taking her sunglasses off.

"I tried to stand up to her and her bratty behavior, and she threw a tantrum at me."

"Hm." said Gwen, "You ain't the only one." She was referring to Courtney.

Courtney, who tried not to let Gwen's reference get the best of her, was curious. "If she's being mean to you, why are you still dating?"

"Still reminds me of certain people…" Gwen murmured.

"It's a long story." said Terrence, "I don't wanna dwell on it."

Courtney nodded, "That's fine, but you gotta understand that, people like her are out for power. People like her can bully you, screw with you, and can even make your life a living hell. What I want to say is that you have to show her that you have power too! You can't be so soft and give her all the marbles! You gotta take some of those marbles and show her that you will have none of what she's giving you! Right Gwen?" She looked to her right and saw that Gwen was not in her chair. "Gwen? Where'd she go?"

"Maybe the sun was getting to her." said Georgia.

"Or maybe she wants to grab another drink." said Carmen.

"Well, Courtney, disregarding Gwen, thank you for that interesting information." said Terrence, "I really appreciate it, y'know?"

Courtney smiled. "You're very welcome." Then Courtney had two thoughts: One, of having a good friend(ish) like Terrence. Two, of trying to just show authority over Gwen and tell her that she wants to have none of Gwen's cold shoulder attitude towards her, and just wants to let her know that she will be there for her, no matter what.

At the pool bar, the Town Heroes, Lesbians, Brothers, Punks, and Bullies were having drinks.

"I'll tell ya, driving that car felt awesome!" exclaimed V, before he downed his cocktail, "I was like, WHEEEEEEEEWWW! Then I saw the edge of the sidewalk, and then I went, YEEEEEEOWW! After that, I blew by that stop sign and it felt guh-guh good!"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable how you're even still alive."

"That's a little rude, don't you think, Molly?" asked Lewis. Molly just ignored the police officer and drank her cocktail some more.

"And V," Lewis got V's attention, "You're lucky that blowing a stop sign was only part of the race, since we had to drive around 3 times in a Monte Carlo circuit."

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're gonna tell him," Wyvern interjected, "It's against the law. I've heard that same kind of crap HUNDREDS of times." Wyvern downed his beer can, crushed it, and tossed it backwards into a recycling can.

Katie and Sadie, the latter had stopped crying, walked towards the five teams, with drinks in their hands.

"H-hi guys." Sadie greeted the teams.

"Hi girls!/Katie, Sadie!/Evenin' ladies./Hiya!/Hello there./What's up?" Mitzy/V/Harvey/Seren/Jose/Lance greeted the BFFFLs.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Katie.

"No problem!" V responded, scooting to his right towards Wyvern, "Here ya go!" Katie and Sadie sat beside V. "So… heard you two got in last place, huh?" V said, "Sounds rough."

"Ugh!" Katie groaned, "Tell me about it!"

"Like, agreed!" gasped Sadie, "If Don hadn't said that it wasn't a non-elimination round, we would've been toast!"

"Well, you're still here!" said Mitzy, "Glad that you've been spared instead of getting tossed off the boat."

Katie and Sadie giggled. "Well, we're trying NOT to get in the bottom 3 or so," said Katie, "But even then, that's gonna be a long time for us to kick in our mojo!"

"Don't worry," said V, "You'll be alright. I wouldn't say good… yet. But you'll be alright."

Katie smiled at V. "Thank you. You're a good guy, y'know that?"

V smiled back at Katie.

Wyvern, though, was getting repulsed at their connection. "I'm gonna get another can." he said, walking up and heading to the bar.

"Aw gee, I'm starting to get a little tipsy." said Seren, "I'm gonna get myself a glass of water." She walks up and heads to the bar, then turns to face Mitzy, "You comin', Mitz?"

"Later." her girlfriend responded, "I need to finish my drink first." she held up her cocktail.

"Kay, see ya." Seren waved to her girlfriend, who waved back.

Harvey stretched his limbs and said, "I might take my drink down to dinner."

"I suppose I'll take mine down as well." Lewis agreed. He and Harvey stood up and started to leave, "See you tomorrow, everyone!" he bid to everyone sitting, who waved at them. Then Lewis stopped and turned to the Brothers, "And I'll see you guys tomorrow too!"

Alejandro and Jose nodded, smirking, as they saw their 'alliance-mates' leave. Then the Young Farmers walked in and took the Town Heroes' seats.

"Howdy!" Rodney greeted the others, "Mind if we sit here?"

"Uh, sure." said Mitzy, "The others just left, so you can sit here."

Rodney flashed a grin, then sat in next to Mitzy. Mitzy did not know what that grin was telling her, but she, nevertheless, let the big country boy sit beside her.

A memory hit Scott when he caught the grin. He remembered quickly that Mitzy was making out with Seren back in Dakar. He looked at his big friend with nerve, hoping that he doesn't try to ask out 'his feelings' towards her.

"Hey, uh… is it getting cold in here?" asked Scott.

"I think it's just you, little man." retorted Lance.

Rodney turned to Mitzy and said, "I never got your name. What is it?"

"Oh, I'm Mitzy." she said to him.

"My name's Rodney," Rodney responded, "But you can call me shark, tooth, car-thingy, because drink that Monte Carlo I drive Don Box Moooooooo! And trust me, all this third place and luxury-" Pretty soon, Rodney started blubbering random words.

Scott was more annoyed than nervous at this point, knowing that Rodney's babbling is worse than the outcome of him hearing Mitzy tell him he's a lesbian. "Let's go." He grabbed Rodney by the ear and left the group.

"Wait, hey!" Rodney argued, still babbling words, "I never got to boat that formula car to shark!"

Sadie looked at Rodney as he was pulled by Scott away from the group. "I take he was a newbie from Total Drama?" she asked Katie.

"Seems like it." Katie responded, "I never saw much of Pahkitew Island, but I _do_ know for a fact that Rodney was in it."

"Hmm." Sadie nodded with a smile, "He's pretty funny, if you ask me."

"Eh, he's okay." said Katie, who wasn't too impressed with him. She then drank her cocktail.

The Hockey Players waltzed in and took the seat the Young Farmers sat at. "Bonjour, Brothers!" Willis greeted, "Good to see you here!"

"Thanks." said Alejandro, "Good to be here seeing you."

"So… I have a question." Jose said to the Hockey Players, "Who do you think is the biggest threat of them all?"

"Mmm… I don't want to mention any names, but-" Fredrik started.

"Probably us." Molly said with defiance, folding her arms. Lance did the same thing as her.

"Yes," said Fredrik, still trying to say another team, "But also the C-List Celebrities."

"Really…" said Jose, feigning shock, "Can you believe that, Al?" he asked his brother.

Alejandro also feigned shock, but tried to hide the annoyance from being called 'Al' yet again. "No, I cannot."

"That's why Willis and I were thinking…" Fredrik started, before leaning into Alejandro and Jose's ears to whisper something.

Alejandro and Jose smirked. "Good idea, Fred." said Jose, "We can count on it."

"Awesome!" Fredrik exclaimed.

Suddenly, a couple of maids walked over towards the group.

"Oh, looks like it's feeding time!" said Willis, "They're gonna feed us an assortment of European cheeses and grapes!"

"This is Monaco," said Molly, "Not Greece."

The All-Stars laughed. "Not unless you're living the royal treatment they're giving us!" said Fredrik.

"Since Fredrik and I were awarded the Princess Grace Suite as a result of placing first, no offense to you guys, we were also awarded some type of royal treatment!" said Willis, "Being fed, a hot tub prepared for you, a basket of champagne waiting for you on your bed… It's just awesome!" Willis sniffled, "I never thought that a reward like this would be so amazing!" As he kept on speaking, his eyes started to get misty, "I'm sorry. I need a moment…" He waved his hand as if it were a fan.

Mitzy turned to Alejandro and Jose. "What did _you_ guys win in Dakar?" she asked.

"Nothing important…" Jose responded.

"Uh, how about everyone go and join Willis and Fredrik with their snacktime?" Molly suggested.

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" a wary Mitzy said.

Fredrik grinned, "Did we tell you that we're meeting with a famous F1 champion?"

"Who?" asked Katie.

"Pierre Mullins." Fredrik said, holding up a poster of a dashingly handsome man with jet black hair. He wore a black race car suit with a red stripe. On the left of the poster, there was a black and red F1 car.

"OMG!" exclaimed Sadie, "He's the most handsomest person ever!"

"Totes!" Katie agreed, "We're coming with you!"

Mitzy shrugged and stood up with the BFFFLs. "I'll come too, but only if Seren would come too."

V stood up too. "I guess I'll come too, but only because there's snacks there."

"Parfait!" Willis exclaimed, "Let's go!"

As soon as everyone followed the All-Star Hockey Players, the Brothers faced the Bullies, having evil smirks on their faces.

"You have something to say?" asked Lance.

"Something _we_ would be aware about?" asked Molly.

"Lots." said Alejandro.

Jose nodded, "You can count on it…"

Lance and Molly looked at each other for a quick second, then within two seconds, they smirked as nastily as the Brothers did, wanting to know more of what they have in store for them.

"Do tell…" both of them said.

 **(1) - My versions of TD parodies of famous movies Citizen Kane, Sixteen Candles, and The Notebook, respectively.**

 **1st - Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players**

 **2nd - Courtney & Gwen - Unlikely Best Friends**

 **3rd - Scott & Rodney - Young Farmers**

 **4th - V & Wyvern - Punks**

 **5th - Alejandro & Jose - Brothers**

 **6th - Lance & Molly - Bullies**

 **7th - Harvey & Lewis - Town Heroes**

 **8th - Katherine & Olivia - Opposing Roommates**

 **9th - Shannon & Narissa - C-List Celebrities**

 **10th - Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms**

 **11th - Patrick & Elizabeth - British Royals**

 **12th - Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor**

 **13th - Seren & Mitzy - Lesbians**

 **14th - Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts**

 **15th - Tyler & Oscar - Jocks**

 **16th - Carla & Terrence - Homecoming Couple**

 **17th - Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters**

 **18th - Katie & Sadie - BFFFLs**

 **19th - Martin & Margaret - Grandparents *E***

 **20th - Jonny & Avery - Rappers *E***

 ** **Next episode - Back to Canada! Where to?****


	16. Nunavut Matters - Part 1

Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2.0

Nunavut Matters Part 1

"Last time, on the Ridonculous Race…" narrated Don,

Scenes show teams at the ferry port, getting off the ferry at Monte Carlo, and spinning the Ridonculous Roulette.

"Our teams paid a big visit in a small country, Monaco, where their luck was tested."

Scenes show more teams spinning the Ridonculous Roulette, followed by teams either biking, gliding, kicking a ball, bungee-jumping, or driving a boat through a ring.

"Their luck was tested on if they were mentally prepared on even the most hard and daring challenges, randomized by a regional Monacan mechanic called the 'Ridonculous Roulette'."

Scenes show Carla showing off her anger and throwing tantrums in public.

"Carla was throwing a lot of angry fits, her temper could seriously rival that of Wyvern's! I mean geez!"

Another scene shows Lorraine dropping her phone in the fountain, followed by her being too depressed to do anything.

"And Lorraine's phone was the glue that holds Lorraine from a Blue Screen of Death. And… she dropped it."

A scene shows Fang following Scott and Rodney, then Rodney punching him off their car, and then Fang labeling Rodney as another one of his worst enemies for making him lose another tooth.

"Scott's old enemy, Fang, followed him from Dakar, only for him to get punched by Rodney. Looks like he's sharing the enemy number one spot with his partner…"

Scenes of the All-Star Hockey Players driving their boat, then driving their car, and then them landing on the Chill Zone are seen.

"The All-Star Hockey Players were the first team to arrive at the Chill Zone after a swift and easy performance."

Scenes show a montage of the BFFFLs' misfortune.

"Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie's string of bad luck continued to haunt them…

The next scene showed them being told that they are in last place.

"To the point where they got placed in last place…"

The final scene showed them reacting to being told that it was a non-elimination round.

"Only to be told that it was the first non-elimination round!"

The scene shows Don at Port Hercules. It is early afternoon.

"Who will face the bitter defeat of elimination this time? Find out right now! This is… The Ridonculous Race 2.0!"

 ***INTRO***

At Port Hercules, Don walked over to the Don Box, where the All-Star Hockey Players, were anxiously awaiting directions from him.

" **Welcome back to Monte Carlo!"** Don narrated again, " **Where the All-Star Hockey Players, yesterday's winners, will be the first ones to embark on the next journey!"**

 ***CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

"As much as it hurts leaving the royal treatment behind," said Willis, "It _is_ good to be the first ones to get a head start ahead of the other teams!"

"Competition is great!" said Fredrik, "But we can't hog the gold all the time!"

"Not like Jacques and Josee would…" Willis said, with his smile dissolving into a glare.

 ***END CON: Willis & Fredrik - All-Star Hockey Players***

Fredrik pressed the button on top of the Don Box, and read it, "It says we have to head to Nice airport, and take a private jet to Rankin Inlet in Nunavut."

Willis raised an eyebrow, "Nunavut? Nunavut, Canada?"

The background changes to the flag of Canada, with a picture of Rankin Inlet on it. Don bounced up in the picture. Then there are pictures of skulls with snow on top, polar bears, and Inunnguaq.

" **Ding ding ding! Rankin Inlet, the northwestern hamlet off of Hudson Bay. It's a place filled with unforgiving climates, beasts locals will see almost every day, and… surprisingly interesting art!**

The next scene shows him at the tarmac of Nice Cote d'Azur Airport, with a private jet parked in back of him.

" **The nearest airport to Monaco is Nice airport in France, where teams will board a private jet that will take them to Rankin Inlet Airport, where the Don Box will be located."**

Another scene shows him in Rankin Inlet, where he is wearing his white winter parka. Beside him was a Don Box wearing the same winter parka as he was.

" **Coming back in this leg will be the Zip-It ticket, where one will be given out from this Don Box, that would give teams directions to skip their first challenge, to the next one!"**

The All-Star Hockey Players head off to hail a taxi. After running, more and more teams get their travel tip and head off to get a taxi. The Hockey Players were waiting for a taxi to come and pick them up.

"Where could one possibly be?" asked Fredrik, waving his hand to flag a taxi down.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, and they were met with other teams.

"Step aside, sweaty spazzes!" Narissa shoved them aside, "We have a leg to get past!"

Willis and Fredrik stood up, unhappy with the C-List Celebrities "Well that was rude!" exclaimed Willis.

The Brothers and Bullies looked at each other, smirking.

 ***CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

"The Brothers gave us the juice about them being in a so-called alliance with the Hockey Players and Town Heroes." said Lance, "And we're gonna team up with them to take these teams out!"

"Sure, we may break a couple of rules and laws doing this," said Molly, "But we ain't backing down like a bunch of wusses!"

 ***END CON: Lance & Molly - Bullies***

A taxi shows up, and the C-List Celebrities burst into the cab.

Narissa tells the driver where they are going as Shannon rolls down the window, "Bye bye, lower-class losers and Lorraine!" Both girls laughed as the driver stepped on the gas.

Everyone glared at the cab as they left, then they all looked at Lorraine, who was semi-miserable.

 ***CON: Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"So Shannon took me to see some movies that she was 'in'. I wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff, but soon, we talked, and talked, and we got to know each other a little bit, and so on, so forth. I mean, our little interaction ain't gonna fix me not having my phone anymore, but I'll see how it goes."

 ***END CON: Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

A couple more taxis arrived at the curb, and the Bullies, Opposing Roommates, Hockey Players, and Lesbians got in before anyone else could.

Lewis looked at the Brothers. "Y'know, it it's a big deal to get to the airport, why don't we share a taxi with you guys?" he asked.

"Worth a shot… again." said Jose, shrugging.

More taxis arrived at the curb. The Town Heroes, whom they have shared their cab with the Brothers, Maple Scouts, Young Farmers, Unlikely Best Friends, and British Royals got in their cabs.

In the Maple Scouts' cab, Arnold and Percy were bummed that they were going back to Canada for the next leg.

 ***CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

"Canada, our home country, doesn't technically count as a foreign country that we have to take a picture at." said Arnold, "I've always thought Iqaluit was a different country, until I saw the Canadian flag on it…"

"Well we better be cautious!" said Percy, "The Ridonculous Race can take us back to the same country, or even remain in that country for another leg!"

 ***END CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

Pretty soon, the rest of the teams boarded in their cabs and headed to Nice to the airport.

In Nice's airport, teams unloaded out of their cabs and sprinted towards the check-in counter. Everyone was quaking, hoping to get on the 'first flight'.

"You're all in luck!" said the steward, "You are all heading to Rankin Inlet on the same jet!"

Some teams smiled, cheered, and high fived each other. Other teams were less than pleased, unhappy that none of them have an advantage over the others.

"Well at least we're all here!" said Terrence, "We're gonna be ready to roll and head into the freezing north!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" said an uncaring Carla, "We could've gotten an advantage ahead of these losers, but the steward just _had_ to say that we're _all_ on the same flight!"

Terrence looked at his girlfriend, sternly, "Carla, chill…" he said, "We can't-"

Carla grabbed Terrence by the collar and dragged him to her face. "Stop telling me to chill!" she yelled, "I want to win this damn race as much as the next guy! And I do NOT want you to tell me to F***ING CHILL!"

All of the teams stared at the Homecoming Couple. Carla looked at everyone else, then huffed. "What do you think you idiots are looking at?! This isn't a public spectacle!"

"Except why did you do it in front of us then?" sneered Gwen.

Carla was at a lost of words, trying to argue with the goth. But when she couldn't say a comeback, she groaned with fury and flounced away from everyone.

Terrence was left being stared at everyone. Embarrassed, he gave a sad smile. "Had a rough night last night…"

 ***CON: Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

"I know that the Town Heroes and Courtney have told me to stand up for myself against my girlfriend, but I think I'm gonna try and take baby steps and just explain as little, but understandable, as possible. I just don't want things get out of hand."

 ***END CON: Terrence - Homecoming Couple***

Everyone was on the tarmac, and they were ready to board a long private jet.

In front of the line, the Maple Scouts were getting ready to take the stairs and walk into the jet. However, Arnold had a realization.

"Percy?" he asked his friend. Percy turned around and listened to him. "I just had a realization! We're in France, and we've gotten the U.S., Dakar, and Monaco so far…"

"Oh right!" said Percy, "We have to take our pictures quickly!" Percy tried to reach for their camera. Unfortunately for them, a stewardess stopped them.

"Excuse me," said the stewardess, "But you are holding up the line, and we must advise you to please find your seats."

Arnold shook his head, "Come on, ma'am," he said in protest, "Just a quick pic here!"

"I'm sorry." said the stewardess, who took the camera from Percy and put it back into Percy's bag, zipping the bag up. "But you must take your seats at once!" She shoved the Maple Scouts into the entrance.

Arnold glared at the stewardess as they walked to their seats. "Rude!" he murmured to himself.

As more teams were getting situated into their seats, some teams were getting situated with each other. For example, the Brothers and Bullies were sitting at a table.

"So which team should we mess with first?" asked Lance, "Whatever they'll be, I'm prepared to give them the worst I'll give them!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Uh uh uh," said Alejandro, "I think we should mess with them, the nonviolent way! But thankfully, I'm looking at a team we should mess with…" He devilishly smirks at a team behind the Bullies.

The Bullies turn around to see the Hockey Players and Town Heroes. "Your so-called alliance mates?" asked an incredulous Molly.

"Not them," said Alejandro, "The ones behind them."

The Bullies turned around again to see who was behind the Hockey Players and the Town Heroes - the Stay-at-Home Moms.

"Why them?" asked Molly.

"They _might_ pose a threat…" said Jose, "You know, the nice attitudes, the smiles they have 24/7-"

"And not to mention that they've won the first official leg!" said Alejandro.

Jose gave him a look, then continued, "I mean sure, we _could_ target the Hockey Players and Town Heroes, but I feel like with the Town Heroes, they are more sensitive to their surroundings and can catch on to us easily. As for the Hockey Players, they're here for playing the game safe, and they would recognize sabotage even before we execute the plan!"

Suddenly, Willis and Fredrik turn around. "What's that, boys?" asked Willis.

Alejandro gasped and then started to panic, "Err… we were just… um…"

"Oh no worries, my friends," Jose took control, "We were just warning these Bullies not to mess with any of you, and if they do, then they should mess with us!"

The Hockey Players and Town Heroes look at the Brothers suspiciously, then after a moment of silence, Lewis gives a sigh. "Good for you boys," he said, before glaring at the Bullies, "And _you_ two better stay out of our ways, or we'll do anything we can to beat you and get you in last place!"

The Bullies rolled their eyes, then turned their attention back to the Brothers.

"Well we better not be in _their_ radar…" whispered Molly, "For now…"

The Brothers smirk, nodding in approval.

Meanwhile, the Stay-at-Home Moms were getting situated in their seats.

"Good thing we're going up north to good ol' Canada." said Georgia.

"Sure!" said Carmen, "I wonder how freezing it'll be when we get there!"

The scene switches over to the jet pulled onto the runway.

" **All teams are bound to Rankin Inlet!"** narrated Don, as the jet started accelerating on the runway until it eventually pulled up into the sky.

" **And as teams are bound to take a 13 and a half hour flight, some will take the time to get to know each other a lot more."** Don finished.

The scene fades to the Young Farmers sitting with the Unlikely Best Friends.

"And then I couldn't decide who I was actually in love with!" Rodney recounted his time he had with his 'girlfriends' back on Pahkitew Island, "Between Jasmine and her leadership skills, Scarlett and her brains and being precautionary around me, and even Amy for… whatever something special we have, I couldn't decide! And that night, which was also when I got eliminated, when I tried to come clean with them, I never had the chance to say who I actually loved because Chris shot me out of a cannon!"

"Tough love, huh?" asked a sarcastic Gwen.

"Tell me about it! But thankfully, I now have a girlfriend, whose name I now know is Mitzy."

Courtney and Scott looked at each other, and Scott motioned her to play along, not wanting her to tell the truth about her 'girlfriends', and how they are not really girlfriends.

"Listen, Rodney, is it?" Courtney asked, gaining Rodney's attention, "I know it sucked for you to have a lot of trouble with love and such, and love is a really tough topic for some people. Like I've gone through situations of love, even though they're totally different from your experiences, but-"

As Courtney was speaking, Rodney started to feel something warm in his heart. Romantic music filled the air, as he started drooling. He kept on listening like a hawk towards the CIT. It was that moment that Rodney started becoming infatuated with Courtney.

"But with all regards, I wish you and your significant other the best." Courtney finished. Then she stood up and stretched her legs. "I'll be right back." she said, "I'm heading to the restrooms."

As she left, Rodney glanced towards Courtney as she headed to the lavatory, still having hearts in his eyes. Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality by Scott snapping his finger in his face.

"What's the matter with you now?" asked Scott.

"Oh, uh…" Rodney started stammering, "Err… Uh… It's just that… I-I-I gotta go use the restrooms too!"

Rodney shoved Scott aside and hurried to the lavatory across from the one Courtney was in, too conflicted of his 'relationship' with Mitzy and his 'new relationship' with Courtney.

"What's Happy Hulk's problem?" Gwen turned to Scott.

Scott looked confused. It wasn't until 5 seconds in to Scott thinking what the problem was that he realized that Rodney was infatuated with Courtney! "Oh crap! I knew this was gonna happen!" he panicked.

 ***CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

"I can't believe it! Rodney's in love with Courtney! I mean, not really in love, but he's infatuated! It's gonna be problems for both of us and Courtney and Gwen."

 ***END CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

Day slowly turned to night, and everyone was starting to get settled in. The Opposing Roommates, in particular, had just came out of the bathroom, dressed in their night clothing. They were ready to head to their bunks for the night, until…

 **BAM!**

Katherine and Olivia hit head on with Tyler and Oscar.

"Whoops!" said Tyler, "My bad! Are you guys okay?"

Olivia giggled, "Don't worry. We're fine. Sure, we may have broken our noses slightly, but we're fine!"

"I was just showing Oscar, here, my new sleep clothes I got from a clothes store back at Nice." Tyler showed them a black shirt saying 'I Went to Monaco!' with gold worded-print. Meanwhile, Oscar looked at it, sweating nervously.

Katherine examined the shirt. "When you got that shirt, did the section of clothing you got it from say 'garcon' or 'fille'?

"I never took french, but that section said 'fille'." Tyler responded, "Why?"

Olivia giggled, while Katherine put her hands on her hips, in a stern manner. "'Garcon' stands for boys in French. 'Fille' stands for girls. You got a sleep shirt for _girls_!"

Tyler looked at the tag, saying 'fille'. He squinted at the tag, and saw in small writing that it translates in English: 'Girls'. "Awww, crap!" he said, embarrassed.

"It's a good thing I'm a fashion major, and I can determine what clothes are meant for who." said Katherine, "I've been taught to translate words on tags and texts on clothes, especially the ones that are in french."

"It's okay, Tyler." said Oscar, putting a hand on his back, "You can borrow my sleep shirts."

Tyler sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then."

Meanwhile, Luke was trying to go to sleep. Giulietta, however, was keeping him awake about different math questions. "So 515 divided by 10 equals…?"

"Ugh… 51.5…" he begrudgingly answered.

"There you go!" she smiled, "See, I knew you could answer that!"

"Whatever…" Luke said, rolling his eyes.

 ***CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

"Giulietta's doing this type of torture to me." Luke said, "She says if I learn these types of questions before I go to bed, I would have a better chance at remembering them the next day. _Yawn…_ "

"That's what I've been taught." said Giulietta, "Working before going to bed, as long as you don't try to overstimulate yourself, is key for people to learn and remember stuff before the next day!"

"The only thing _I_ would want to remember before I go to bed is my save data on my games!" Luke argued.

Giulietta gave Luke a stern look, "Aren't we feeling so difficult tonight, huh?"

"Shut up…" said Luke, storming out of the confessional.

Giulietta was left all alone. She looked at the camera and said, "He's learning. He'll adjust to this real soon. Guaranteed."

 ***END CON: Luke & Giulietta - Student & Counselor***

At the bunks, most of the cast was asleep. Katherine and Oscar, who were sleeping on their teams' top bunks, and were, coincidentally, across from each other, were looking up at the ceiling. Then Oscar looked over to Katherine.

"You feelin' up for it, tomorrow?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be…" said Katherine. She thought for a second, before remembering that she saw him sweating when Tyler showed them his nightshirt. "You knew that his nightshirt was for girls, didn't you?" she pressured him.

Oscar sighed, wanting to be honest with someone who wouldn't have their hearts broken or their feelings hurt. "Yes…"

"How come you didn't tell him?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Oscar responded, "He really liked that shirt and stuff. And that broke his heart when you told him his shirt was for girls only."

"Yeah…" said Katherine, "But the thing is, you sometimes have to be honest to your friends, even if it crushes them." She thinks for a second before continuing, "Like why do you feel uncomfortable around Tyler?"

"I feel that-" he was interrupted by Tyler's snoring from underneath him. He shivered on what he would say, knowing that if he told a truth about Tyler, the latter would instantly wake up. "Tyler's not the best player in the field… He's a little clumsy."

Katherine smirked at Oscar, "A little? Or a lot?"

"A _lot_ …" Oscar said, nodding.

Katherine looked at Oscar, with sympathetic, yet stern eyes, "I know it hurts to tell your friends the truth, but a lot of times, you have to let them know what you really think about them, even if they're not the happiest…" Katherine clutched onto her cylinder holding her dog's ashes. "For example," she said, "I've never told anyone that I've still…" Then she started to sniffle, "Sorry, it's nothing important."

"What are you-"

"It's nothing important!" she whisper yelled, before turning her body away from Oscar.

Oscar sighed, feeling sad for her, but also still unsure whether or not he should talk to Tyler about his inability to be professional at any sport. He lied down on his bed as well. But what he did not notice was Alejandro and Jose, who were still awake, listening to their conversation.

 ***CON: Oscar - Jocks***

"It's true… I want to be honest with Tyler someday about his tendencies to screw up during sports, but my heart is telling me to not say it. Tyler… he's like my brother. We dormed together, we visit each other during summer break, we even watch scary movies together! Is it too much to ask for me to break his spirit?"

 ***END CON: Oscar - Jocks***

Outside the confessional, Jose, who was standing with Alejandro, took out a pad of paper, writing something on it. "Excellente…" he said.

" **Everyone has a good night sleep aboard their private jet."** Don narrated.

As he narrated, night turned to day in the skies, as the jet landed at Rankin Inlet Airport.

" **And digital editing has made the last scene transition to this scene, where teams have now arrived at Rankin Inlet!"**

As the jet doors opened up, teams were anxiously anticipating running out and heading to the Don Box, where their next challenge will await. Once they were open, teams bolted out to the entrance where they found the Don Box at the front waiting for them.

The first team to press the button was the British Royals. "Aye," said Patrick, "An All-In! 'Now's the Time! Nickel and Dime!'

Don appears at the Rankin Inlet Mine. " **For this All-In,"** he narrated, " **Teams will take a cab to the Rankin Inlet Mine, where they venture down into the depths, and they must dig through the ground. They must collect,"** he holds up a bag full of nickel, " **At least 5 pounds of nickel! Not copper, not silver, not even gold! Just nickel! Once they've weighed it to their guide,"** The camera shows an Inuit man wearing a hardhat and a vest, who waved at the camera, " **Who is… standing right next to me, they will be given their next travel tip!"**

Back at the airport, teams press on the Don Box, where their tips tell them to hail a cab to the Rankin Inlet Mine.

"Drive, drive, drive!" / "Let's go!" / "Hurry!" / "Move it or lose it!" / "Let's get rollin'!" everyone told their cab drivers. All of the teams are headed straight away for the mines. Well, almost everyone…

The Bullies are the last team to press the Don Box. And out comes a green ticket with a black double-arrow pointing forward.

"A Zip-It ticket!" Lance pointed out, "Boy how lucky are we?"

"Don probably did this all on purpose because he knew the final team to press the Don Box would get an advantage." said Molly, "He might have pity for even the losers…"

"Well he might've done it for Katie and Sadie." Lance suggested.

"Mmm… Either way, we have the Zip-It!" Molly sang in a smug tone. Lance blew a raspberry in agreement with her.

Don lets out a sigh. " **The Bullies have a Zip-It ticket, skipping the mining challenge. Instead of heading to the Rankin Inlet Mine, they will head all the way…"**

Don appears beside a coast, with the water frozen over, continuing on what he's about to say. " **To this icy seaside, where they will be tasked with performing the next challenge!"** Don's smile turned into a frown. "Those rotten kids…" he said to himself, "Always a bunch of self-centered jerks!"

Meanwhile, everyone has just arrived at the mine. Out of their taxis, everyone picked up pickaxes, bags and mining hats along the way and headed to the elevator shaft.

"Alright, going down, people!" said Harvey, pressing the down button.

However, the shaft did not even budge. It remained still and unable to go down to the mine. Harvey kept on pressing the button, to no avail.

"Uh, did you check how many people are in the shaft?" asked Tracy, pointing up to a sign up above saying, 'Maximum Load: 20 people'.

Everyone looked at each other. Teams looked at each other. Some, begrudgingly, exited the elevator. Others refused to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere!" argued Narissa, "I'm not burying my feet in the snow!"

"Yeah, and besides, it's negative a jillion degrees out here!" agreed Shannon.

"No way are we going back into the bottom 3 again!" Sadie said.

"Well _I'm_ not going anywhere either!" argued Carla, folding her arms.

 **Elevator:** Stay-at-Home Moms, Brothers, British Royals, C-List Celebrities, Lesbians, Young Farmers, Unlikely Best Friends, BFFFLs, Maple Scouts, Young Farmers, and Carla

 **Off:** Jocks, Punks, All-Star Hockey Players, Pizza Sisters, Student & Counselor, Town Heroes, Opposing Roommates, and Terrence.

"Terrence, what are you doing off the elevator?!" Carla demanded her boyfriend, "Get over here, now!"

"Nobody else is getting off this elevator!" Terrence argued.

Carla gasped angrily, then stormed off to confront her boyfriend. "Say that to my face, you b***h!" she yelled. Terrence looked away, making her more infuriated. "I said say it again!"

 **DING!**

Carla turned around and saw the elevator doors close, with the Brothers smirkingly waving goodbye, and the C-List Celebrities blowing kisses towards her.

"NO!" Carla shouted, charging to the elevator. But she smacked right into the doors as they closed shut. She tried banging on the doors, to no avail. The elevator already started going down to the mine.

Carla's face turned red. She turned towards Terrence, with some of the other teams backing away, nervously. Marching towards him, she lashed out, "This is all YOUR fault, Terrence! We're stuck in the bottom with _these_ idiots!"

Terrence looked at the other teams, then back at Carla. "Listen, we need to talk about this behavior." he told her.

"I ain't got time for anything!" Carla fired back, storming away from him and the others.

" **With 7 other teams waiting for the elevator to come back,"** Don narrated.

It cuts to the teams who are in the elevator, which has now arrived at its destination.

" **The first 10 teams have just arrived at the bottom of the shaft, where they will start their challenge!"**

As soon as the elevator doors open, teams run out to start mining.

The Maple Scouts hurry to a corner with a sign that says 'Nickel Mining spot'. "Let's do this!" said Arnold. He took the pickaxe Percy had in his hands… only for him to lose his balance. It was too heavy for him.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy.

"I'm fine." said Arnold, "Don't worry about me!" But he wasn't really. He tried to grip onto the pickaxe, only for him to lose his balance again. "Dammit!"

Percy, jokingly, nudged him, "Language…" Arnold glared at him. "You want me to do it?" he asked him.

Arnold sighed, then passed the pickaxe to him, holding the bag open for the nickel collected to be stored.

"5 pounds of nickel, right?" asked Percy.

"That's what the tip says." Arnold responded.

 ***CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

"I know I'm not the best at lifting a lot of heavy things," said Arnold, "But I'm the kind of person who doesn't want to give up… That is, unless someone asks me for help…"

Percy giggles.

Arnold glares at his friend. "It's not funny, Percy." he said, "My relatives would _never_ surrender anything to someone else."

 ***END CON: Arnold & Percy - Maple Scouts***

The British Royals were at another corner, with Elizabeth holding the pickaxe and slamming it onto a section of the ground, revealing some chunks of nickel.

"Amazing, Liz!" Patrick told her, "Who knew you had great arm?"

Elizabeth chuckled at her boyfriend's remarks.

Arnold glared at them while Percy was hitting the spot with the pickaxe. "See, _she_ gets to wield the pickaxe! Why not me?" he complained.

Percy struck a chunk of nickel. He turned to respond to Arnold, "Probably because she's… got more arm strength. And you're, kinda fragile. No offense, buddy."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" he said, "Guess I better lift more dead tree stumps when we get home." He looked at his arms, and tried flexing.

Meanwhile, Rodney was hammering his pickaxe into his and Scott's corner. After 5 picks, he finally struck nickel.

"Hey!" he said to Scott, "This is much like pulling weeds!"

Scott rolled his eyes, holding the bag as Rodney gave him a chunk of nickel.

 ***CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

"Rodney's strong enough to do a lot of things that I… can't. He can push a car out of a ditch, he can hammer a nail perfectly in one go, he can even launch a small boulder out of certain ways. Wish I can do that."

 ***END CON: Scott - Young Farmers***

Soon, Rodney started humming a song, "Da da da da da da da da da da da da…" (D, D, D, E, F minor, F minor, E, D, D, E, F minor). He turned to Scott. "What is that song?" he asked.

Scott put his hand on his forehead, pondering the question. "I don't really know…" he said.

Rodney started whistling the song in the same tune, with Scott folding his arms and looking the other way.

Up at the top of the mines, teams were anxiously waiting for the elevator's return.

Lorraine, in particular was pacing around, wondering what to do next. She doesn't her phone anymore, so she has to find something to get her occupied.

Tracy walked over to see her. "How are you feeling now, Lori?" she asked.

"I could be better…" sighed Lorraine, "Without my phone or anything, I'm disconnected. And when I'm disconnected, I have nothing else to do."

Tracy gave Lorraine a sympathetic look.

 ***CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

"Being disconnected from my phone, it feels a lot different." Lorraine said, "But hey, I did watch a movie with Shannon. She told me she was in that movie, but I never really saw the part that had her."

Tracy looked at her sister, listening to her as she talked.

 ***END CON: Tracy & Lorraine - Pizza Sisters***

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened up, and all of the teams bolted in to catch up with the rest of the groups.

" **With the last 7 teams boarding the elevator, things are going to get REAL!"** Don narrated, " **And as they're readying themselves for the All-In…"**

It cuts to the Stay-at-Home Moms, who were filling their bag, almost done with the task.

" **One of our teams is almost done with it!"**

"Jackpot!" said Georgia, who was wielding the pickaxe, looking into her spot, filled with tons and tons of nickel, "Once we get all this nickel in the bag, we'll be on our way!"

"Truth!" said Carmen.

Meanwhile, Alejandro, who was slamming the pickaxe onto his and Jose's spot, overheard them. As he was focusing on his spot more than listening to their conversation, he saw something shiny inside the hole. Likewise, he had an idea!

"I think it's time for them to experience a setback…" he said to Jose.

"Yes…" said Jose, "Explain it to me as I can lead the way!" An idea that Jose was going to steal and claim it was his…

Alejandro rolled his eyes, then whispered something in his brother's ear so that nobody could hear.

Carmen and Georgia were still hammering the pickaxe into their jackpot spot, filling their nickel bag. When they shook it, they realized that they were near done.

"Looks like we're almost there!" said Georgia.

 ***CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"How did we know that the bag was heavy enough for us to get goin'?" Carmen asked the audience, "Well, if you've held babies or groceries in your hands, then you'll get the idea." She winked at the camera.

"Of course, if you're a homeschool teacher, and your child has the inability to walk, then you'll have your hands full with them." said Georgia.

 ***END CON: Carmen & Georgia - Stay-at-Home Moms***

"Ladies," Jose said to them, "My brother and I need assistance."

The Moms turn up to see them. "You okay?" Georgia asked.

"Oh, well, we may have stumbled into something hard." said Alejandro, "And we cannot seem to navigate through it. You mind helping us?"

The Moms look around. "But why us?" asked Carmen.

"Yes, why can't _you_ do it on your own?" asked Georgia.

"I'm afraid we slept on the jet last night, in apparently uncomfortable positions." said Jose, "Our arms and legs are near-stiff, we cannot do anything we normally do."

The Moms look at each other skeptically, then shrug at each other.

"Fine," said Georgia, "But you better owe us for helping you."

"Don't worry!" said Alejandro, "We'll make you worth while!"

Georgia and Carmen looked inside, and noticed the object that was shiny. Georgia picked up her pickaxe and Carmen picked up Alejandro's pickaxe, and both of them started hammering in to the Brother's spot. The Brothers looked at each other, smirking. Eventually, the shiny object emerged from the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" said Carmen, "It's a diamond!"

"Weird…" said Georgia, "How did that even end up here? I thought this was a nickel mine… Unless it's zirconium."

"It can't be." said Carmen, "If it _were_ a zircon, then it would break easily."

"Hmm…" said Georgia, "Let's find out." Georgia tried smashing the gem on the ground a couple of times. Needless to say, the gem did not break. Georgia looked up to her partner, "Guess it's a diamond after all!"

Carmen smiled. "Great!" She turned behind to face the Brothers. "Alright boys," she said, "You're all-" But there was nobody in sight. She and Georgia find that the Brothers have disappeared.

Georgia looked over to her and Carmen's spot, where their bag filled with the supposed 5 pounds of nickel still remained. "Well our bag is still there," she said, "But what happened to them? Did they just give up and walk to another part of the mines?"

"I don't know…" said Carmen.

When the Moms went back to their spot (Carmen held on to the diamond), they looked back inside their hole, which was now emptied out.

"Wha?" Georgia gasped, "What happened to our jackpot?!" She and Carmen looked at each other, worried, then back at their hole. "One minute, there was 5 or so pounds worth of nickel, easy for us to grab, and then…"

Georgia and Carmen realize something else. Their jackpot is gone, the Brothers have left them, could only mean something…

"Oh my gosh!" Georgia complained, "They stole our jackpot!"

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Carmen.

Georgia and Carmen thought for a little bit, worried on what they are going to do next.

" **What will Carmen and Georgia do now that their jackpot full of nickel had been stolen?"** Don narrated, " **Find out after commercial break!"**

 **Looks like the Moms have been sabotaged by the Brothers… and not where they steal their bag, something I have originally thought of, but their nickel jackpot has been taken. Will they catch up to the Brothers? Will karma hit the Brothers at all? And since they're in the same alliance as the Hockey Players and Town Heroes, how long will it be until they get caught? And remember the Bullies? What tricks do** _ **they**_ **have on their sleeves? Who will win this leg, and who will be going home? Find out in the next episode!**


End file.
